Par-delà le destin
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Delleb, règne depuis des millénaires sur sa ruche d'une poigne de fer, adorée de ses wraiths et crainte de ses ennemis, et pourtant, elle n'est pas heureuse. Et si le bonheur se trouvait ailleurs, loin de sa ruche? Wraith OC. Rated M par sécurité, sexe et violence pouvant arriver(warning en début de chapitre).
1. chapitre 1

_Ce récit se trouve dans le même univers parallèle qu'au-delà des étoiles, toutefois il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu cette dernière pour suivre ce récit._

* * *

Elle soupira, tapotant des griffes avec agacement sur l'accoudoir de son trône.

Quel âge déjà avaient ces deux imbéciles ? Neuf mille huit-cents quarante-deux pour l'un et six mille douze pour l'autre, et pourtant ils étaient là, à pleurnicher dans ses jupes comme deux larves d'une décennie.

Elle feula d'agacement et les deux scientifiques se figèrent, la tête baissée, soumis.

« Jilymn, vous n'avez pas besoin de tout le laboratoire 13 pour vos expériences sur les cyanobactéries, laissez Huat'lym installer ses cuves dans un coin, et je ne veux plus jamais vous voir en train de chouiner comme des larves devant moi !Est-ce clair ? » gronda-t-elle, agacée.

« Oui, Majesté, pardonnez-nous ! » gémit Jilymn qui s'était misérablement ratatiné sous ses remontrances.

« Dehors ! » siffla-t-elle, détournant les yeux des deux rats de laboratoires qui battirent précipitamment en retraite.

Lorsque la grande porte de la salle du trône se fut refermée, elle se releva.

« Zil'reyn, j'en ai assez de toutes ces idioties. Qu'on ne me dérange plus avant le prochain cycle. » déclara-t-elle à son commandant, qui la salua respectueusement alors qu'elle se retirait dans sa chambre.

Avec un immense soupir de lassitude, Delleb retira son élégant manteau de cuir ouvragé rehaussé d'une longue traîne de voile noir léger comme de l'eau, puis dégrafa son corset avant de le jeter dans un coin.

Pourquoi n'aimait-elle pas cette robe déjà ? Elle lui allait pourtant à la perfection, le délicat tissu bleu nuit rehaussant parfaitement son teint, le décolleté mettant parfaitement en valeur ses traits équilibrés. Elle s'en souvint subitement. Le vêtement était fermé par une longue boutonnière dans le dos et elle ne pouvait s'en extraire seule.

Elle claqua des doigts, mais aucun esclave humain ne vint. Elle les avaient tous chassés de sa chambre le matin même. Pestant contre son étourderie, elle ouvrit la porte menant à la salle du trône.

« Zil'reyn, ici ! » siffla-t-elle à son commandant qui donnait des ordres aux pilotes via la console centrale, qui occupait tout un pan de la salle.

Avec déférence, il s'approcha d'un pas rapide, inclinant la tête avec respect devant elle.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, ma reine ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Ouvrez ça » répondit elle en se retournant.

« Mais...majesté... » bafouilla le commandant.

« Zil'reyn... » siffla-t-elle en guise d'avertissement.

Prestement, mais avec une maladresse navrante, il défit les innombrables boutons.

« Ça ira comme ça, faites venir mes esclaves et retournez à votre travail. » grogna-t-elle alors qu'il arrivait un peu trop bas à son goût sur son dos.

« Bien sûr ma reine. Passez un bon cycle de repos, Majesté. »la salua-t-il en refermant la porte de ses appartements.

Enfin libérée de son carcan vestimentaire, Delleb se laissa choir sur un divan moelleux qu'elle avait fait importer d'un monde humain quelques décennies auparavant.

Douze mille ans qu'elle subissait la bêtise affligeante de ses subordonnés. Douze millénaires à régler des disputes insignifiantes entre officiers, et à envoyer des croiseurs se faire tirer dessus pour une stupide planète avec à peine quelques milliers d'humains dessus. Et tout ça en veillant à générer régulièrement de nouvelles couvées afin de remplacer les effectifs perdus de la ruche, et donc à se coltiner un troupeau de reproducteurs flatteurs, vicieux et imbus d'eux-mêmes.

Elle rêvait parfois de laisser tout cela derrière elle. Ne plus à avoir à enfiler chaque jour des vêtements plus sublimes les uns que les autres, mais ô combien inconfortables. Ne plus avoir à subir les longues heures de coiffure quotidiennes pour avoir une mise digne d'une reine. Ne plus avoir à mener des négociations longues et ennuyeuses qui ne seront de toute manière jamais respectées avec les autres reines.

Elle aurait presque voulu naître mâle. Être un guerrier, ou un pilote de _Dart_. Sortir de la ruche, combattre, vivre des aventures épiques, et pouvoir s'échapper de la ruche quelques jours tous les soixante ou septante cycles, pour faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Point de repos pour les reines. Il fallait toujours qu'elle soit parfaite, physiquement et mentalement. La faiblesse et la fragilité n'avaient pas leur place dans sa vie.

Un discret carillon retentit, et Delleb aperçut ses trois esclaves personnelles qui entraient aussi silencieuses que des souris, s'alignant dans un coin de la pièce.

« Préparez moi un bain, avec beaucoup d'essence d'Iljar, et occupez-vous de mes cheveux, ces peignes sont insupportables » ordonna-t-elle en se redressant, alors que Un, la plus vieille de ses servantes, dont les tempes grisonnaient depuis presque un demi-siècle, se précipitait pour prendre son nécessaire de coiffure, et que Deux, qu'elle avait choisie pour sa magnifique chevelure noir de jais qui lui descendait jusqu'aux fesses, disparaissait dans la salle d'eau pour y préparer son bain.

Trois, la plus jeune, qui était entrée à son service moins d'un an auparavant, lorsque la précédente Trois l'avait déçue et qu'elle l'avait vidée, resta immobile, servilement prosternée.

« Ne restez pas plantée là, stupide créature. Amenez cette robe au tailleur, il faut que je puisse l'enlever seule si la fantaisie m'en prend ! » cracha-t-elle alors que Un lui retirait délicatement les quatre lourds peignes d'argent qu'elle portait, avant de les poser dans leur boîte en bois précieux avec mille soins.

Avec un grognement appréciateur, Delleb se laissa aller en arrière sur son divan, tandis que sa servante lui peignait les cheveux avec un soin maniaque avant de lui masser le crâne avec une huile subtilement parfumée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, immergée dans son immense baignoire jusqu'aux épaules, une main négligemment tendue à Deux qui lui polissait les griffes avec soin, Delleb sentit enfin son agacement disparaître.

Elle pourrait ensuite aller voir les recherches de Tualym. Le tout jeune biologiste était pour le moins prometteur, mais surtout, il l'amusait. Ses dernières recherches portaient sur l'apesanteur et en quoi cela affectait les êtres vivants, et plus particulièrement la circulation de l'énergie vitale.

Avec sa permission, il avait fait couper la gravité artificielle dans tout un hangar, dans lequel il gardait un véritable zoo, allant de l'ectoparasite à l'humain en passant par un énorme Juguu mâle couturé de cicatrices. Voir toutes ces créatures gigoter en l'air, en tentant de réapprendre les actes vitaux qu'ils avaient toujours pratiqué, comme se nourrir, l'amusait beaucoup.

Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait que les griffes de la main droite polie, et il n'était pas question qu'elle sorte immédiatement de son bain délicieusement chaud.

Fermant les yeux, elle ordonna à Trois de chanter de sa douce voix une ode à sa gloire.


	2. Chapitre 2

Après s'être assuré que tout le monde sur la ruche avait des ordres et les connaissait, Zil'reyn décida de s'accorder une brève pause le temps de se restaurer. Il choisit de se rendre lui-même jusqu'au hangar à cocons, afin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se mit en route.

Sa reine lui causait bien du souci. Delleb était une souveraine de l'ancien temps. Majestueuse, grandiose et sage. Depuis cent soixante-trois ans qu'il était son commandant en chef, il avait appris à la connaître. Elle aurait sans doute préféré mourir que de laisser paraître la moindre faiblesse, et pourtant, inexorablement au cours des décennies, il l'avait vue s'assombrir peu à peu. Il avait tout d'abord cru que cela était lié à la pénurie de nourriture, puis à leur réveil anticipé quelques années plus tôt, mais sa reine, sa raison de vivre, n'avait jamais retrouvé la joie sauvage dont elle irradiait autrefois. Il en était certain à présent, sa reine était malheureuse.

Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ce qui la minait ainsi, elle l'aurait tué sur-le-champ d'avoir osé sous-entendre qu'elle avait un problème : mais il ne pouvait se voiler la face.

Elle avait congédié en hurlant ses servantes le matin même, et pourtant, sa robe la dérangeait tellement qu'elle lui avait demandé - à lui - de la lui ouvrir, plutôt que d'attendre leur arrivée !

Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Depuis près de quarante cycles, il devait faire face aux huit reproducteurs de sa reine, cercle dont par un étrange caprice de cette dernière il était exclu, et qui ne cessaient de le harceler pour savoir qui serait le prochain à recevoir l'honneur de la féconder pour la nouvelle couvée qui tardait à venir. Quelques cycles plus tôt, dans un éclat de rage brutal et incompréhensible, elle avait également gravement mutilé un chef d'escadron drone qui était venu lui faire part d'un incident somme tout mineur. Sa reine avait toujours été posée et réfléchie. Elle aimait savoir la vie de sa ruche planifiée pour les soixante cycles à venir, et n'élevait la voix qu'en de très rares circonstances que tous craignaient plus que tout. Ou tout du moins, était elle comme cela autrefois.

Avec un soupir fatigué, il arriva enfin au hangar à cocons. Delkalym, le gestionnaire en chef des ressources humaines, l'accueillit d'un salut formel mais enthousiaste, avant de lui faire l'inventaire des proies réservées aux officiers du plus haut rang.

Zil'reyn choisit un guerrier musculeux couvert de cicatrices attestant de son passé violent. L'homme avait une saveur puissante, presque musquée. Son énergie était indomptée, chaude et bouillonnante comme un torrent de lave. Sentir cette force brute couler dans ses veines lui fit beaucoup de bien.

« Delkalym, quel âge avez-vous ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il allait repartir.

« Quatorze mille neuf-cents ans tout juste, mon commandant. »

« Vous avez donc servi une autre reine avant Delleb ? »

« C'est exact, monseigneur, j'ai servi sous les ordres de feu Keluna, la Reine Boréale et mère de notre noble maîtresse. »

« Et comment était-elle ? »

« Sublime et terrifiante, mon commandant » répondit-il sans hésiter.

«Terrifiante ? »

« Elle n'a jamais hésité à tuer de ses propres mains ceux qui ne lui obéissaient pas parfaitement. L'erreur n'était jamais permise avec elle. Par toutes les reines, heureusement que notre sublime majesté l'a finalement éliminée. » maugréa le vieux _wraith_.

« Vous avez sans doute raison, Delkalym » murmura Zil'reyn, songeur.

Il fit deux pas en direction de la porte puis se retourna.

« Dites-moi, que feriez vous pour un _wraith_ malheureux ? » demanda-t-il

« Un _wraith_ malheureux, mon commandant ? Quelle importance, tant qu'il fait son travail comme il faut ? »

« Alors disons qu'il ne fait pas son travail comme il faut. » grommela le commandant.

« Je lui rappellerais que son travail est utile à la ruche et rend sa majesté heureuse, et si cela ne suffit pas, j'envisagerais une reconversion ou un recyclage, mon commandant. » suggéra Delkalym, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Et si on ne peut ni le recycler ni le reconvertir, que feriez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas, monseigneur... Je lui suggérerais de prendre quelques cycles de repos. Et si ça ne va pas mieux après, je ne sais vraiment pas, avec tout mon respect. » finit-il par lâcher, l'air de craindre le courroux de son commandant.

« Quelques jours de repos... Suggestion intéressante. Pour votre prochain repas, servez-vous donc dans les réserves royales. » déclara-t-il, bon sire, en quittant la pièce.

« Merci, monseigneur ! » s'exclama l'intendant, ravi.

Comment pourrait-il bien convaincre sa reine de prendre quelques jours de repos ? Il détestait l'idée de ne pas être parfaitement honnête avec sa souveraine, mais il allait devoir ruser.

Un peu ragaillardi, il se dirigea vers la baie d'appontage principale : il fallait qu'il trouve Ragelym.

Sans surprise, le technicien était enfoui de la tête aux cuisses dans la gaine technique d'une frégate qui avait visiblement essuyé des tirs ennemis.

Se doutant qu'il risquait de ne rien entendre, coincé entre les membranes gluantes du vaisseau, Zil'reyn le contacta télépathiquement.

« Ragelym, veuillez sortir de là, j'ai à vous parler » ordonna-t-il.

Avec un bruit de succion répugnant, le _wraith_ s'extirpa de la gaine, avant de s'essuyer grossièrement avec un torchon, et de se mettre au garde à vous.

« Il y a des petits et des esclaves pour aller ramper dans les gaines techniques. Pas la peine de vous salir ainsi. » grogna Zil'reyn, essuyant une minuscule gouttelette de liquide gluant qui avait atterri sur son manteau.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon commandant, les petits ou les esclaves ne connaissent pas ces vaisseaux comme moi je les connais. Ils ne trouveraient jamais toutes les avaries » expliqua le technicien en jetant son torchon à un enfant occupé à nettoyer une pièce de moteur.

« Si vous le dites... » grommela l'officier, pas convaincu.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, mon commandant ? » demanda Ragelym qui se doutait que son grand chef ne l'avait pas interrompu dans ses réparations sans raison.

« J'aimerais vous parler en privé. » déclara-t-il en l'emmenant vers une salle de stockage attenante à la baie d'appontage.

L'ingénieur sembla un peu surpris du lieu choisi pour l'entretien, mais il n'en dit rien.

« Je vais avoir besoin que vous interveniez en toute discrétion sur le vaisseau personnel de la reine. »

« Bien sûr, monseigneur. Que désirez-vous ? »

« Je veux que le vaisseau puisse décoller, mais qu'une fois posé, il ne puisse pas repartir, et ce sans que la reine ne coure aucun risque. Et aussi, que vous sabotiez les communications longue portée, et seulement celles-là. » expliqua Zil'reyn.

Le technicien sembla se décomposer.

« Mon commandant, nous sommes de la même couvée, et j'ai un immense respect pour vous, mais si vous essayez de nuire à notre sublime reine, je ferais tout mon possible pour vous en empêcher. » déclara-t-il, très droit malgré sa nervosité.

« Lui nuire ?! Mais vous êtes fou, Ragelym ! La reine a besoin de changer d'air, et notre majesté est bien trop fière et trop consciencieuse pour accepter de laisser sa ruche seule quelques jours de son plein gré. Je veux l'emmener sur Limwa en prétextant une visite des nouvelles installations de surveillance automatisée. » gronda-t-il, agacé de voir sa fidélité remise en question.

« Ah, je comprends ! Je sabote le vaisseau, et vous êtes coincés là bas quelques jours, le temps que la ruche vienne vous chercher, et notre reine peut songer à autre chose qu'à nous et se délasser ! » s'exclama le technicien.

« Exactement. »

« Je m'en charge tout de suite, mon commandant ! »

« Non, surtout pas ! Faites ça discrètement d'ici un cycle ou deux, surtout pas juste après que je sois venu vous voir ! » gronda Zil'reyn.

« A vos ordres, mon commandant ! »

Une bonne chose de faite ! Plus que quelques détails à organiser, et surtout, sa reine à convaincre, et tout serait réglé.

«Commandant... Merci ! » lui lança le technicien alors qu'il quittait la salle de stockage.


	3. Chapitre 3

Réquisitionner un escadron de drones, s'assurer que la reine ne manquerait pas du moindre confort, tant en envoyant une équipe sur place préparer les lieux qu'en ordonnant à ses esclaves personnelles de préparer ses bagages, ne posèrent aucun problème.

En revanche, convaincre la noble Delleb qu'il était important pour son prestige qu'elle aille visiter et découvrir ce nouveau fleuron d'ingénierie fut bien plus délicat.

Zil'reyn dut attendre trois jours avant que la reine ne soit en d'assez bonnes dispositions pour peut-être consentir à entendre ses arguments.

Il profita de quelques instants de calme après une audience pour aborder le sujet.

« Ma reine, votre brillante équipe scientifique à terminé depuis quelques mois déjà la station de surveillance sur Limwa. » commença-t-il, s'inclinant bien bas.

« Je le sais, Zil'reyn, pourquoi m'en parler ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il s'agit d'un véritable bijou de technologie, qui brille tel un joyau à vos pieds. Pour votre prestige, il serait bon que l'on vous voie visiter ces installations. Ainsi tous saurons que vous chérissez et prenez soin des trésors de notre noble race. » expliqua-t-il.

« En somme, montrer à tous que j'encourage le progrès et y suis sensible. » résuma-t-elle.

« Absolument, Majesté ! »

« Je détesterais donner l'image d'une reine qui s'encroûte dans des conceptions dépassées, sans jamais évoluer. Faites préparer mon vaisseau ! » ordonna-t-elle alors que Zil'reyn se retenait de gronder de joie.

Une heure plus tard, il vint lui annoncer que son vaisseau personnel était prêt et qu'ils pouvaient partir quand bon lui semblerait.

« Et bien, allons-y ! » déclara-t-elle en se redressant pour partir dans une grande envolée de jupes.

Enfin un peu de changement ! En soit les installations ne l'intéressaient pas, mais l'opportunité de faire autre chose que de gérer les mille et un détails futiles d'une ruche l'enthousiasmait bien plus que cela n'aurait dû.

 _Rayonnante comme au temps de la grande guerre, irradiant de cette puissance sublime qui était sienne, sa reine s'avançait dans les couloirs de sa ruche avec une grâce féroce._

 _Il se sentit profondément heureux de la voir ainsi redevenir elle-même, inébranlable et sauvage._

A dessein, il n'avait demandé aucun pilote, prenant lui-même les commandes du petit vaisseau dodu. Le voyage en lui-même ne dura que quelques heures, mais il savait que la ruche ne viendrait pas les chercher avant trois jours, selon ses ordres.

C'est donc sans encombre qu'ils se posèrent non loin de l'immense structure qui s'élevait telle une flèche noire dans le ciel violine de Limwa.

Une grande tente somptueuse avait été dressée dans la prairie voisine à l'attention de la reine, accompagnée de deux plus petites tentes pour les bagages et le personnel, lui compris, l'installation ne contenant aucun équipement de survie.

L'air immensément satisfait, Delleb contempla la gigantesque tour. Zil'reyn avait raison, il s'agissait bien d'un joyau scintillant à sa couronne ! En revanche, les trois scientifiques qui s'approchaient avec mille courbettes pour lui faire visiter les installations, n'étaient pas exactement ce qu'elle aurait qualifié de fleurons de la ruche.

Elle savait qu'ils étaient parmi les meilleurs scientifiques de la galaxie, et ses experts les plus pointus, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'ordonner à Un de les arranger avant de faire la visite.

Le premier, dont le tatouage proclamait qu'il était le plus gradé, avait eu l'idée saugrenue de tenter de coiffer ses longs cheveux avec une étrange substance gluante qui lui donnait l'air d'être allé traîner dans un cocon de stase défectueux. Le second, son assistant, en plus d'être ridiculement petit était affabulé d'une veste d'uniforme trop grande, qui le faisait paraître plus chétif et disgracieux encore. Enfin le dernier, une véritable montagne de muscles, qu'elle aurait mieux imaginé en soldat qu'en scientifique, dégageait une odeur suspecte, mélange de vieille sueur, de moisissure et de friture qui la poussa à se demander où il était allé se fourrer avant leur arrivée sur la planète.

Elle n'avait pas souvent la chance de sortir, aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas laisser sa visite être gâchée par trois rats de laboratoire mal fagotés.

D'un imperceptible geste de la main, elle appela son esclave qui s'avança, la tête penchée, soumise.

« Je n'ai pas envie que ma visite soit sabotée par leur manque total de goût : rends-les présentables, je vais me promener. » murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner sous l'œil surpris de sa suite.

« Zil'reyn, avec moi, les autres restez ici .» ordonna-t-elle, alors que son commandant se précipitait pour la rattraper.

 _Il s'était mordu la langue lorsqu'il avait aperçu les trois scientifiques, trop tard. Il était en train de se maudire d'avoir négligé de s'assurer que les trois hurluberlus soient présentables avant leur arrivée, lorsque sa reine s'était avancée, pour les détailler d'un regard critique avant de lui ordonner de la suivre, laissant le reste de sa suite sur place._

 _Il avait failli à sa tâche de commandant, et s'apprêtait à recevoir les remontrances méritées, ainsi que la punition qui siérait à sa reine._

 _«_ Zil'reyn, serait-il possible de mettre en place des cours d'étiquette obligatoires ? » demanda Delleb, très calme.

« D'étiquette, Majesté ? » bafouilla-t-il sans comprendre alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt de pins.

« Oui, d'étiquette, Commandant ! Comment se comporter en présence d'une reine, la tenue adéquate, le maintien, ce genre de choses » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Bien sur, ma reine, je m'en occuperais dès mon retour sur la ruche. »

« Et, par pitié, qu'on en reste aux bases, je ne veux pas avoir une ruche d'empaffés pomponnés comme Hetakrine ou Silla, simplement que ce genre de... d'incident ne se reproduise plus. » maugréa-t-elle.

« A vos ordres, Majesté. »

Ils cheminèrent un moment en silence entre les hauts troncs couverts de lichens, auxquels s'accrochaient des bancs de brume restés prisonniers du sous-bois.

« A votre avis, que s'est-il mis dans les cheveux ? » demanda Delleb au bout d'un moment.

Interdit, Zil'reyn la contempla avec surprise. _Sa reine essayait de faire la conversation avec lui ! Elle qui mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais parler à quiconque pour autre chose que son rôle de reine !_

 _«_ Zil'reyn, répondez-moi ! J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » gronda la reine, claquant des doigts sous son nez pour le sortir de son hébétude.

« Non Majesté, votre visage est parfait comme toujours. » répondit-il promptement, inclinant la tête avec respect.

« Bien, alors que s'est-il fourré sur la tête, selon vous ? » répéta la reine.

«Je n'en sais rien, ma reine, peut-être du liquide de refroidissement, ou du lubrifiant de cocon. » répondit il avec empressement.

« Ou autre chose de bien plus répugnant. » ricana Delleb.

« Sans doute, Majesté. » souffla Zil'reyn, conciliant.

La seconde d'après, il se retrouva durement plaqué contre un tronc, la main de sa reine lui broyant la trachée, lui coupant le souffle.

« Cessez immédiatement ! » siffla la reine, furieuse.

Il tenta de lui répondre mais ne put qu'émettre un misérable coassement, aussi toucha-t-il doucement l'esprit de sa souveraine.

« Pardonnez-moi, ma reine, je ne comprends pas ce que vous désirez. » lui transmit-il en même temps qu'une vague d'apaisement.

« Ça ! Cette manière toujours gentille et servile de me parler ! Vous êtes mon commandant, pas mon esclave de chambre! J'attends de vous répondant et sincérité, pas soumission et servilité ! » gronda la reine dans son esprit, le griffant de ses pensées acérées.

Il ne sut que répondre, se concentrant sur le misérable filet d'air qui parvenait à entrer dans ses poumons.

Elle finit par le lâcher, reprenant sa marche comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il la suivait en se massant la gorge.

« Zil'reyn, savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai choisi comme commandant, sans faire de vous un de mes reproducteurs ? » demanda la reine au bout de quelques mètres.

 _Pour me rappeler que je serais toujours tributaire de votre volonté, vous la seule maîtresse de mon existence ? pensa-t-il_.

« Non » répondit-il _._

« Car vous m'avez dit qu'il était stupide d'attaquer les croiseurs d'Amenisha sur Ullatal, et qu'il vaudrait mieux s'emparer de Kellpy à la place. Vous n'étiez qu'un officier d'escadre de _Darts_ et pourtant, vous avez eu le courage - ou la folie - de reprendre votre reine, à raison. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai choisi, Zil'reyn : car vous aviez plus de répondant que la majorité de mes _wraiths_ , mais il semble que vous ayez égaré ce répondant quelque part au court de la dernière décennie. » grommela-t-elle.

« Je comprends, ma reine, et vous remercie de votre confiance. Je tâcherais de ne plus faillir. »

« Ça ne vous intéresse pas de savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas un de mes reproducteurs ? » demanda la reine, perfide.

« Je suppose que Gelto'mar vous a suffi. Vous ne vouliez pas d'un autre commandant si imbu de sa personne qu'il n'est plus capable de diriger la ruche en votre nom, tout à l'adoration de sa propre personne, si « parfaite » qu'elle engendre des nuées de guerriers ? » répondit il d'un ton tranchant, pensant à son prédécesseur que Delleb avait fini par faire exécuter, lorsque sa négligence bouffie d'orgueil avait conduit à la perte d'une ruche auxiliaire toute entière.

« Exact ! » répondit-t-elle, ravie de voir que le _wraith_ à l'esprit aiguisé et à la langue acérée qu'elle avait promu commandant, existait toujours sous le servile subordonné.

 _Qu'il avait été bête. Il s'était fait plus servile, plus accommodant, dans l'espoir de plaire à sa reine, tandis que sa joie de vivre s'amenuisait, alors qu'il n'avait fait que la décevoir. Il avait oublié son serment, celui qu'il avait prononcé cent soixante-trois ans plus tôt._

 _« Je jure de seconder ma reine en tout. Je jure d'être l'âme discrète qui écoute ses murmures, et la voix de la sagesse qui murmure à son oreille. Je jure de toujours faire passer ses intérêts et ceux de la ruche avant les miens. Je jure d'être le dernier rempart qui se dressera devant ses ennemis et le bras armé de son juste ce jour, ma reine, je vous offre ma vie, mon âme et mon corps, pour vous servir à tout jamais ! »_

 _Le serment résonna en lui, comme une prophétie brû avait toujours agi de son mieux pour sa reine adorée et sa ruche, mais il avait oublié d'être son confident et conseiller, la laissant porter seule l'écrasante responsabilité de la ruche. Il avait laissé sa reine s'enfermer dans son apparente invulnérabilité, la laissant petit à petit étouffer dans ce carcan trop serré qu'elle s'était tissée toute seule. Il ne faillirait pas une seconde fois !_


	4. Chapitre 4

Après une heure de promenade rafraîchissante en compagnie de son commandant plus sérieux que jamais, elle jugea qu'elle avait laissé assez de temps à ses sujets pour se rendre présentables et effectivement, à son retour, les trois scientifiques étaient convenables, sans plus d'uniforme mal taillé, de substances douteuses ou d'odeurs suspectes.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'ils se décident à commencer la visite, de bien trop bonne humeur pour s'énerver. Au bout d'une minute de concertation télépathique enfiévrée entre les trois ingénieurs, son commandant intervint, leur ordonnant de ne pas la faire attendre davantage.

Elle les suivit donc, écoutant distraitement leurs explications confuses et bien trop techniques sur la station, ne retenant que l'essentiel : cette station automatisée leur permettait de connaître la position ainsi que la nature exacte de tous les vaisseaux qui naviguaient dans cette portion de la galaxie, composant le cœur de son territoire. Il serait donc bien plus compliqué pour les autres reines de venir piller ses réserves sans qu'elle soit au courant !

 _Au bout de près de deux heures d'explications soporifiques des scientifiques, il jugea que la visite avait assez duré._

 _Il leur intima mentalement l'ordre de terminer rapidement, tandis que sa reine observait rêveusement la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue autour de la tour._

Son attention fut ramenée sur ses trois experts par leur débit de paroles soudain hésitant et décousu.

Avec moult bafouillements et courbettes, ils mirent maladroitement fin à la visite, et les raccompagnèrent à la tente.

Zil'reyn, tendu, attendit que sa souveraine ordonne le retour sur la ruche, et qu'il doive lui mentir afin que son petit subterfuge fonctionne.

Mais l'ordre ne vint pas.

La reine, à qui le grand air faisait visiblement le plus grand bien, ordonna à la surprise générale que l'on prépare quelques divertissements, puis elle se retira dans sa tente, de laquelle s'éleva bientôt la douce voix de Trois, chantant une ballade contant leur victoire sur les Anciens.

 _Elle ne voulait pas rentrer immédiatement ! Cela le soulagea immensément, puis il réalisa que, tout à l'élaboration de sa mystification, il avait négligé d'organiser de quoi tenir la reine et sa petite suite occupée durant trois jours. Il pesta intérieurement. S'il n'avait pas exigé que les communications longue portée soient sabotées, il aurait pu faire appel aux ressources de la ruche, mais présentement, il devrait se débrouiller avec ce qu'il avait sous la main, la planète n'ayant même pas de Porte des étoiles._

 _Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, faisant un inventaire mental de la pléthore de caisses entassées dans une tente, ainsi que du contenu du vaisseau et de la station. Et il eut une idée._

D'un pas rapide, Zil'reyn se dirigea vers le vaisseau, posé à quelques centaines de mètres de là, ne s'arrêtant que pour ordonner à deux guerriers de le suivre.

Il se rendit dans la soute cargo, afin d'examiner les huit cocons remplis de proies de premier choix.

« Pensez-vous que la reine a faim, mon commandant ? » demanda El'kan, un commandant d'escadron de drones.

« Non, je veux trouver un humain suffisamment intéressant pour pouvoir être chassé. » grogna-t-il, observant un humain de haute stature.

« Peut-être celui-ci, commandant ? » suggéra Nym'kan, le champion de Delleb et un de ses reproducteurs.

Zil'reyn examina le cocon que lui désignait le guerrier. Prisonnière dedans, une femme à la peau noire comme l'ébène, le visage marqué de nombreuses scarifications, se débattait comme un démon, malgré la puissante drogue qui courait dans ses veines, les regardant d'un air mauvais.

« Excellent choix » convint-il, sortant son pistolet et assommant d'un tir en plein visage la femme avant de la sortir du cocon.

Ses deux subordonnés s'étaient saisis de la femme inconsciente, attendant les ordres de leur commandant.

« Faites lui avaler ce traceur, afin que l'on puisse la localiser, puis déposez-là dans la clairière au sud de notre position, à cinq minutes de marche d'ici, et injectez-lui un peu d'enzyme, qu'elle soit le plus réactive possible » ordonna-t-il en sortant un petit traceur d'une caisse d'équipement.

Promptement, Nym'kan lui verrouilla la mâchoire d'une main -la lui maintenant ouverte- puis glissa habilement le traceur au fond de sa gorge, avant de la bâillonner de la main, lui bouchant le nez en même temps afin qu'en un réflexe de survie, elle déglutisse pour tenter de respirer.

La suffocation tira la femme de son inconscience, mais fermement maintenue par deux guerriers, et tenue en joue par un troisième, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Dès qu'elle eut avalé le traceur, s'étouffant à moitié, Zil'reyn lui tira à nouveau dessus, alors que ses _wraiths_ la lâchaient précipitamment pour ne pas risquer de décharge résiduelle.

D'un signe de la tête, il leur ordonna de l'emmener, avant de revenir vers la tente royale afin d'annoncer à tous la suite du programme.

Delleb accueillit avec un immense sourire carnassier l'annonce de la chasse, ordonnant sur-le-champ à ses esclaves de la préparer, tandis qu'une espèce d'euphorie gagnait les rangs de ses reproducteurs et conseillers. Avec une grande lassitude, Zil'reyn observa le chef des communications et un des meilleurs pilotes de la ruche se disputer pour savoir lequel des deux méritait le plus qu'un des dix esclaves humains emmenés pour les servir l'aide à se préparer.

 _Il était normal que la reine se change, il aurait été stupide de sa part de prendre part à une chasse vêtue de la sublime robe de soie qu'elle portait pour la visite de la tour, et ses magnifiques cheveux ornés de tant de bijoux risquaient à tout instant de s'accrocher aux branches. Mais les alphas ?_

 _Que pouvaient-ils bien avoir à préparer pour une chasse ? Tous portaient un uniforme sur mesure conçu des millénaires auparavant pour être aussi pratique que confortable, et excepté quelques scientifiques et techniciens, tous avaient déjà leurs armes à la ceinture. Avec consternation, il observa Nym'kan, qui était revenu précipitamment, se mettre à hurler sur une esclave pour que cette dernière lui réalise une coiffure d'apparat très complexe qui, pour être bien exécutée, demandait au moins une demi-heure._

 _Laissant le reste de la suite se préparer, Il alla chercher un ordinateur de poche, qu'il calibra sur la fréquence du traceur. La femme devait toujours être inconsciente, puisque le petit point bleu restait immobile à moins d'un kilomètre de leur position. Il pouvait bien leur laisser encore un peu de temps pour se pomponner, quoiqu'il en pense, au final, ce serait sa souveraine qui déciderait du début de la chasse._

Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils disposés autour du petit groupe de tentes, afin de patienter un peu plus confortablement.

Une toute jeune esclave, aux extraordinaires yeux turquoise, s'approcha de lui, presque pliée en deux.

« Monseigneur, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle obséquieusement.

« Non, je n'ai besoin de rien, vas aider un autre guerrier à se préparer, que nous puissions partir dès que possible. » grommela-t-il.

L'humaine sembla hésiter un instant.

« Es-tu si stupide que tu ne comprends pas mes ordres, esclave ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

« Non maître, c'est juste que j'ai cru qu'en tant que commandant, vous voudriez aussi être à votre avantage... » murmura-t-elle, blanche de peur.

Zil'reyn fut pris au dépourvu par la réponse de l'adolescente.

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? » siffla-t-il

L'humaine, la respiration hachée d'effroi, était maintenant si pâle qu'il craignit un instant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

« ...Tous mes maîtres sont en train de faire reluire leur bottes, ajuster leurs manteaux ou de se faire coiffer, tous sauf vous et les drones, monseigneur » murmura-t-elle finalement.

Il se détailla un instant. Ses bottes étaient maculées de traces de terres, suite à sa promenade dans le bois en compagnie de sa majesté, mais son manteau était aussi immaculé et ajusté que de coutume, et il portait sa coiffure habituelle -une sorte de demi-chignon, retenant la moitié de ses cheveux sur l'arrière de son crâne avant de les laisser cascader avec le reste de sa chevelure qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas des reins- complétée par son bouc, soigneusement tressé et orné d'une perle d'aligate noire, que sa reine lui avait offerte en récompense de son premier siècle de commandement loyal et efficace.

Certes, beaucoup d'officiers de très haut rang arboraient des tenues et des coiffures biens plus complexes, mais il n'y avait rien d'inconvenant à être ainsi mis, même pour un commandant de ruche, et il préférait utiliser son temps et son énergie à diriger la ruche de sa reine, plutôt qu'à se pomponner.

« Les autres pensent peut-être impressionner notre reine avec de jolies coiffures, ce n'est pas mon cas. » répondit-il.

Avec une profonde révérence, l'esclave recula.

« Attends, pourquoi te soucier de mon apparence, esclave ? » l'arrêta-t-il.

A nouveau la jeune femme hésita.

« Je ne suis qu'une esclave, mais je me soucie de l'équilibre de la ruche de mes maîtres. »

« Qu'est-ce à dire ? »

« Monseigneur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois... certains pensent que vous n'êtes pas un bon commandant... » murmura-t-elle, plus pâle encore qu'avant.

Avec un grondement agacé, il lui fit signe de poursuive.

« Certains pensent que si la reine vous estimait vraiment, vous seriez un de ses reproducteurs, et que vous ne ressembleriez pas tant à un simple officier d'escadre. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! Je suis juste une esclave, je n'ai pas d'avis ! » gémit l'adolescente, paniquée.

« Tout va bien, humaine. Je sais précisément qui sont ces... impudents. Cette chasse sera une bonne occasion de leur rappeler qu'un _wraith_ se juge à l'aune de sa force et de sa ruse, et pas à sa coiffure. » gronda-t-il, fixant Ilfalym qui passait avec l'air d'un lion inspectant son territoire.

L'esclave, toujours penchée, attendit servilement.

« J'apprécie les esclaves qui anticipent nos besoins. Depuis combien de temps es-tu sur la ruche ? » demanda-t-il.

« Deux ans, monseigneur. Un de vos guerriers m'a ramenée, pensant que mes yeux plairaient à Sa Majesté, me permettant de survivre à toute ma tribu et de vous servir .» expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu es donc une choisie, et pas une adoratrice ? »

« Oui... du moins au début. Mais j'ai compris maintenant que vous êtes les véritables seigneurs de cet univers, et qu'il n'est plus grand honneur que de vous servir, monseigneur. » murmura-t-elle, prudente.

« Pourtant, il est rare que les esclaves choisis fasse preuve de temps de zèle .» grogna-t-il.

« Merci, maître. »

« Approche-toi, tu mérites une récompense. » gronda-t-il, retirant ses ornements de doigts afin de ne pas risquer de la blesser inutilement.

Il se releva nonchalamment, alors que la jeune femme, s'approchait d'un pas.

« Redresse-toi esclave, je ne vais pas me pencher pour te marquer ! » ordonna-t-il.

L'adolescente se redressa, mais n'osa pas lever les yeux.

Doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal vainement, il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, visant soigneusement le milieu de son décolleté afin que la cicatrice soit aussi esthétique que possible, puis le temps d'un court instant, il fit jaillir ses crochets, afin de la marquer, avant de lui faire un minuscule don de vie.

Il sentit l'humaine se crisper sous le choc, vacillant légèrement contre sa paume.

«Voilà, à présent, tous sauront que tu es une esclave zélée, qui mérite le respect pour ton dévouement et tes soins. » déclara-t-il, observant la trace oblongue d'où perlait un peu de sang carmin entre les seins de l'humaine.

« Merci, monseigneur ! Je vous en suis immensément reconnaissante ! » bafouilla-t-elle, bouleversée.

« Ah, dernière chose. A partir de maintenant tu t'appelleras Azur, tes yeux semblent être des éclats de ciel, cela t'ira bien. Maintenant vas trouver quelque chose à faire pour te rendre utile, Azur. » conclut-il.

Bafouillant des remerciements, l'humaine partit à reculons avant de disparaître dans une des tentes.

 _Que venait-il de faire ? Pourquoi faire l'honneur à cette humaine d'un nom et d'un don de vie, certes symbolique, mais bien réel ? En faisant ça, il l'avait à peu de chose près marquée comme étant son esclave personnelle, la faisant grimper à tout vitesse dans la hiérarchie propre aux esclaves._

 _Lorsqu'un esclave devenait le serviteur attitré d'un_ wraith _, il grimpait ou descendait automatiquement dans l'échelle sociale humaine, selon le grade de son maître._

 _En tant qu'esclave du commandant, Azur n'aurait plus guère à obéir qu'à Un, Deux, et Trois, et à tout les_ wraiths _de la ruches. Pour une si jeune humaine, pas même encore parfaitement adulte, c'était véritablement un honneur et une chance exceptionnelle._

 _Mais pourquoi, par toutes les reines, s'était-il encombré d'une esclave ?_

 _Il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour le moment, il avait une partie de chasse à organiser._


	5. Chapitre 5

Delleb s'observa une dernière fois dans le grand miroir.

En un temps record, Un et Deux avaient défait sa coiffure de cour et lui avaient réalisé un tressage complexe, beau et pratique. Elle avait ensuite revêtu un pantalon de toile noire, de la même toile que celui de tout ses _wraiths_ , mais plus ajusté, accompagné d'une blouse bordeaux, rehaussée d'incrustations d'un cuir extraordinairement fin, d'une ceinture travaillée accompagnée d'une sacoche, d'une dague sublime et d'un holster pour un pistolet, et enfin d'un long manteau de cuir roux, ajusté sous ses seins, mettant son buste et son complexe tatouage en valeur.

Digne d'une reine, mais suffisamment pratique pour qu'elle puisse vraiment chasser, et pas simplement accompagner ses _wraiths_.

Satisfaite, elle signala mentalement à son commandant qu'elle était prête.

Il y eut un grand remue-ménage dehors, et lorsqu'elle sortit, toute sa suite l'attendait, au garde-à-vous devant sa tente.

Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin. Zil'reyn, fidèle à lui-même, n'avait rien changé, alors que le reste de ses alphas arboraient des manteaux et des coiffes bien trop complexes pour une chasse.

Cela promettait quelques moments cocasses en forêt, avec les branches couvertes de mousses, et le sous-bois épais par endroits.

Elle se promit néanmoins de s'assurer que le cours d'étiquette comporterait aussi quelques notions de bons sens, telles que les tenues à éviter pour une traque.

D'un imperceptible tiraillement dans son esprit, son commandant lui signala que la proie était lâchée et que la chasse pouvait être ouverte.

D'un rugissement puissant, elle déclara l'ouverture, bientôt rejointe par tous ses sujets.

 _Il se sentait galvanisé, son instinct de prédateur avivé par cette chasse. Avec un grognement de joie, il se jeta en avant, restant un pas derrière sa reine, le reste de la meute sur ses talons. Ils étaient les puissants seigneurs carnassiers de cette galaxie, et nul ne les arrêteraient !_

D'un grondement, il envoya les alphas les plus rapides en éclaireurs, tandis que les drones, obéissants, formaient une longue ligne afin de ratisser le bois.

Bientôt, un éclaireur leur signala dans l'Esprit de la ruche avoir trouvé une piste plus au nord. D'une course rapide, ils se dirigèrent dans cette direction. Semant rapidement les drones -plus lents-, ils rejoignirent l'éclaireur qui leur montra une empreinte profonde de chaussure dans la boue.

Avec un sifflement de joie, Delleb bondit en avant, suivie de ses fidèles guerriers.

L'humaine était rapide, et avait de l'avance, mais ils la traquèrent infatigablement, suivant la moindre brindille brisée, la moindre empreinte boueuse.

Moins d'une heure après le début de la chasse, Nym'kan rugit qu'il avait aperçu l'humaine entre les troncs. Zil'reyn doutait qu'il ait vu plus qu'un banc de brume dérivant, néanmoins, moins d'une minute plus tard, il distingua à son tour et pour un bref instant une silhouette entre les arbres.

D'une vague mentale puissante, il galvanisa ses troupes, et ce fut pas moins de douze alphas écumant de la joie de la traque qui se ruèrent en avant en grondant.

Quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la ruche, et plus de trois-cents qu'elle n'avait pas participé à une chasse ! Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante depuis des années !

La prédatrice en elle exultait, tandis qu'elle filait entre les troncs moussus sur les traces d'une proie dont elle pouvait presque sentir le doux fumet de terreur.

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait été conçue, que sa race avait été conçue : pour traquer et tuer des proies humaines, par monts et par vaux, rapides, silencieux et implacables. Ils étaient des chasseurs, et des combattants, pas des fonctionnaires et des courtisans reclus dans de grandes ruches perdues dans le vide spatial !

Elle sentit l'odeur de la femme, mélange de sueur, de peur et quelque chose de plus doux, avant de la voir, courant de toutes ses forces entre les troncs.

Son cœur rata un battement, alors qu'elle sentait sa proie si proche.

Dans ses paumes, ses _schiithars_ commencèrent à pulser, prêts à arracher la vie du corps de sa délicieuse victime.

Des grondements joyeux retentirent autour d'elle. Ses _wraiths_ , ses chiens de chasses, étaient parés pour la curée.

Puisant dans ses forces, elle accéléra encore, rattrapant presque la femme, qui disparut brutalement dans un banc de brouillard.

L'instant d'après, elle sentit deux bras puissants la ceinturer et la tirer brutalement en arrière, lui coupant le souffle.

 _Son cœur battait à tout rompre. S'il ne s'était pas trouvé un pas derrière sa reine, elle aurait sans doute plongé vers une mort certaine. Sa raison de vivre, sa maîtresse, aurait disparu à tout jamais, avalé par les chutes d'eau bouillonnante qui s'écrasaient près de cinquante mètres plus bas !_

 _Mais elle était sauve. Furieuse qu'il l'ait si durement rattrapée, mais en vie. Tout allait bien !_

« Pardonnez-moi, ma reine. » s'excusa Zil'reyn, sincèrement désolé.

« Je veux cette humaine, morte ou vive ! Retrouvez-là ! » gronda-t-elle aux autres alphas, l'ignorant royalement.

Sans même un regard pour son commandant, qui après tout n'avait que fait son devoir, Delleb rebroussa chemin, bien décidée à trouver un moyen de descendre les falaises.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, El'kan leur montrait mentalement le chemin à suivre pour descendre, et en quelques minutes, ils étaient tous assemblés autour du lagon bouillonnant.

Un scientifique découvrit des traces qui s'éloignaient dans la forêt, et avec un feulement satisfait, Delleb relança la chasse.

L'humaine était blessée, et laissait maintenant derrière elle une fine piste de gouttelettes rouges à l'odeur doucereuse.

La traque ne serait plus longue !

 _L'humaine s'épuisait, sa blessure la ralentissant clairement. Mentalement, il ordonna a tous les alphas de ne pas achever l'humaine. Qu'ils la blessent et l'affaiblissent, le coup de grâce était réservé à la reine ! Il sentit une vague de protestations tues agiter la toile de l'Esprit._

 _Il sentit la rage bouillonner en lui. Non seulement, ils osaient songer à discuter ses ordres, mais en plus, ils étaient si imbus de leur propres personnes qu'ils en oubliaient qu'ils n'existaient, tous, que pour plaire à leur reine magnifique !_

 _Delleb, dans sa grande clairvoyance, avait vu juste. Il s'était perdu en route, et s'était laissé aller, permettant à d'autres d'oublier qu'il était leur supérieur, et qu'il avait droit de vie et de mort sur eux, tout comme sa reine l'avait sur eux tous. Il allait corriger ça._

Bientôt, ils entendirent le souffle rauque de la femme, tout près, puis ils l'entraperçurent entre les troncs.

D'un bond agile, un jeune officier la fit brutalement chuter.

D'une ruade désespérée, la femme l'envoya bouler avant de se redresser, une énorme branche dans les mains en guise d'arme. Lentement, feulant d'un bonheur sadique, ils l'entourèrent, lui coupant toute retraite.

En une tentative désespérée, l'humaine se jeta sur le _wraith_ qui lui semblait le plus maigre pour tenter de fuir. Avec un rire triomphant, le technicien la rejeta en arrière, lui arrachant presque son arme improvisée des mains. Elle se redressa, prête à vendre chèrement sa peau.

Il y eut un bref instant de lutte mentale entre les huit reproducteurs, afin de décider à qui reviendrait l'honneur de la capture puis, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres, Ilfalym s'avança, avant de reculer brutalement, la mâchoire brisée par un coup bien placé de la femme.

Tandis qu'il régénérait, grondant de douleur et de honte, Selm'reyn, le plus vieux reproducteur de Delleb, bondit en avant, jetant la femme au sol d'un revers de la main.

D'un coup de pied, il écarta la branche, la faisant rouler au loin, puis il se pencha pour saisir la femme par le col. Au dernier instant, cette dernière lui balança son genou dans l'entre-jambe, le faisant lourdement tomber, les mains crispées sur sa virilité malmenée.

Zil'reyn sentit que sa reine s'impatientait. Cette petite démonstration de force virait à la farce.

Avec un soupir, il s'avança prestement alors que la femme tentait de se redresser, la saisissant sans pitié par les cheveux avant de lui faire une prise d'étranglement, la soulevant du sol sans peine.

La femme se débattit de toutes ses forces, lui bourrant les jambes de coups de pieds douloureux, mais il tint bon, la maintenant ainsi, offerte à sa reine.

Avec délectation, elle tendit la main, effleurant la joue de l'humaine qui tenta de la mordre, malgré son teint déjà violacé à cause du manque d'air.

Elle s'était attendue à une véritable foire d'empoigne pour la mise à mort, mais étrangement tout s'était passé dans le calme.

Elle soupçonnait son commandant de ne pas y être étranger. Après tout, elle connaissait assez bien ses reproducteurs. Si l'un d'entre eux avait l'occasion de montrer qu'il était le meilleur, il n'allait pas la louper ! Et pourtant, à cet instant, c'était Zil'reyn qui ceinturait la femme, la lui offrant, et pas un de ses mâles saturés d'hormones. Que cela leur serve de leçon !

Elle fit durer le moment, savourant la peur de la femme, puis lentement, comme on déguste un plat rare et précieux, elle absorba sa pitoyable vie.

Quelle douce saveur ! Si tendre et si tranchante à la fois. Elle sentit un frisson de plaisir la parcourir alors que des éclats de la vie de la femme brillaient un bref instant en elle, entourés de sa rage et de sa haine.


	6. Chapitre 6

La traque terminée, ils rentrèrent tranquillement, alors que le gros soleil bleuté se fondait dans les montagnes à l'horizon.

Elle dut supporter les milles flatteries de ses reproducteurs qui -incapables de fermer leurs esprits- laissaient clairement transparaître leurs pensées libidineuses.

Tous espéraient que la chasse l'avait mise de meilleure disposition et qu'elle consentirait à en choisir un pour la nouvelle couvée, qu'elle avait par trop retardée.

Elle eut envie de s'amuser un peu.

« Zil'reyn, je vous félicite pour cette belle prise. Cela mérite une récompense » dit-elle haut et clair, tandis que Ilfalym et Selm'reyn s'étouffaient à moitié dans son dos, outragés.

Elle se retint de rire.

« Je devrais vous offrir une promotion... mais vous êtes déjà mon commandant... » susurra-t-elle, laissant quelques instants s'écouler pour que même les plus balourds comprennent ses sous-entendus.

 _Il se retint de soupirer. Il savait que sa reine profitait de lui pour faire enrager sa suite._

 _Elle n'allait pas faire de lui un de ses reproducteurs, elle le lui avait dit le matin même ! Il sentit le goût acide du dépit. Il serait sans doute un bien meilleur choix que la plupart de ces amas de muscles et d'orgueil qui fulminaient actuellement derrière lui, et pourtant, il savait que dans sa sagesse, sa reine ne ferait plus jamais de son commandant un de ses reproducteurs._

 _Si elle voulait jouer, il lui ferait au moins le plaisir de participer._

« Je vous remercie, Majesté, mais votre bonheur me suffit » répondit-il d'un ton égal.

« Zil'reyn, je désire vous offrir une récompense, vous ne voudriez pas me décevoir ? » gronda la reine, sautant sur l'occasion.

« En aucun cas, Majesté. »

« Et bien, dites-moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir » susurra-t-elle tout doucement à son oreille, lui provoquant un violent frisson de désir frustré.

 _Il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Elle l'avait choisi comme partenaire dans cet échange, dont le seul but était de torturer un peu ses reproducteurs, et telle était la véritable récompense._

« Ma reine, pardonnez-moi cette entorse à l'étiquette » murmura-t-il tout bas à son oreille, laissant les autres spéculer furieusement sur sa demande.

« Accordé, Zil'reyn » répondit la reine avec un sourire carnassier.

Zil'reyn, l'officier d'escadron à l'esprit agile et à la langue acérée, ne demandait donc qu'à ressurgir sous le commandant obséquieux !

Le reste du chemin se déroula dans une tension palpable, alors que tous les alphas, dont les tenues superbes avaient pâti de la longue course dans la sylve, tentaient de deviner quel privilège leur commandant avait bien pu se voir accorder.

Delleb, visiblement ravie, cheminait en tête, son commandant souriant sur les talons.

A leur retour, les esclaves avaient préparé le campement pour la nuit. D'innombrables lampadaires illuminaient les abords de la tour d'une chaude lumière jaune, attirant des nuées de papillons nocturnes et d'autres insectes volants. Delleb, laissant sa suite, disparut dans sa tente, ses trois esclaves derrière elle.

Zil'reyn allait ordonner aux esclaves de préparer de quoi permettre aux chasseurs de se laver et de se délasser, lorsque il vit Azur s'avancer d'un pas, la tête baissée.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » grommela-t-il.

« Monseigneur, j'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez tous de vous délasser après une si longue chasse. Nous n'attendons plus que vos ordres » déclara-t-elle, désignant des tables à tréteaux, sur lesquelles reposaient des bassines d'eau, des peignes, et tout ce dont pourrait avoir besoin un _wraith_ pour sa toilette.

Finalement, peut-être était-ce une bonne idée d'avoir promu cette humaine.

Satisfait, il retira son manteau qu'il tendit à un esclave pour qu'il le nettoie, puis s'installant dans un siège, il fit signe à Azur de s'approcher. La jeune femme lui tendit respectueusement un linge humide pour qu'il puisse se laver le visage et les mains, puis s'emparant du peigne, entreprit de lui démêler les cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, il l'arrêta.

« Personne ne me coiffe ! » gronda-t-il, récupérant le lien de cuir noir, avant de rapidement se recoiffer et de laisser sa place au prochain _wraith_ , sous le regard dédaigneux des reproducteurs qui monopolisaient chacun un esclave au minimum pour, qui se faire masser la tête, qui se faire polir les griffes.

Il récupéra son manteau à nouveau impeccable, puis tout en le refermant, partit en direction du vaisseau, dans l'idée de s'y isoler pour réfléchir.

Il était assis sur une caisse dans la semi-obscurité de la soute depuis plus d'une heure, perdu dans ses pensées lorsque sa reine le convoqua d'un ordre mental.

Se relevant, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la tente royale, notant au passage qu'Ilfalym était encore en train de se faire pomponner par deux esclaves serviles.

 _Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il remette les point sur les I à certains membres de la cour..._

Il s'arrêta un instant devant le battant de toile, attendant l'invitation de sa reine, qui ne tarda pas.

Arrêtant d'un geste de la tête un des gardes qui allait lui ouvrir largement le battant, il se glissa simplement entre les deux pans, pour se retrouver dans l'antichambre, salle du trône improvisée de sa reine. Il détailla le fauteuil à haut dossier qui lui servait de siège en déplacement, les magnifiques lampes ouvragées, ainsi que les quelques délicates dessertes disposées contre les pans de la tente.

« Zil'reyn, cessez de fixer mon mobilier comme un abruti et venez ici » ordonna sa reine depuis la partie arrière de la tente.

Avec une pointe de gène d'entrer dans la partie privée de la tente, il traversa la seconde tenture, avant de se figer.

Verdissant de gêne, il fixa obstinément le plafond de la tente, et le grand lustre qui y pendait.

Avec un feulement sadique, Delleb sortit de sa baignoire et laissa Un la sécher, puis alors que son commandant, toujours droit comme I, s'entêtait à fixer le plafond, elle enfila un fin peignoir ocre, de soie si fine qu'il en était presque transparent, avant de s'asseoir dans un confortable fauteuil, croisant les jambes et observant d'un air amusé le malheureux alpha qui faisait tout pour ne pas perdre le peu de contenance qu'il lui restait.

« Que... que puis-je pour vous, Majesté ? » finit-il par bredouiller.

« Je voulais votre avis, Zil'reyn. »

« Bien sur, ma reine. » répondit-il, les joues en feu, et le regard toujours rivé au plafond.

 _De quoi se vengeait-elle en le mettant ainsi au supplice ? Sa reine ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'en cet instant, son instinct de mâle alpha le torturait, d'une souffrance presque physique, alors qu'il se forçait à faire abstraction du corps sublime de sa reine, ainsi offert à moins de trois pas de lui._

 _Il ne pouvait même pas respirer profondément, tant les phéromones de sa souveraine saturaient l'air confiné de la tente._

 _Il commença mentalement à faire l'inventaire de toutes les pièces composant un_ Dart _._

Elle admira la force mentale de son commandant, toujours au garde-à-vous devant elle, malgré les grosses gouttes de sueur qu'elle voyait perler sur son front.

« Je sais que vous avez eu affaire à mon harem depuis quelques cycles. J'ai assez repoussé cette nouvelle couvée, selon vous, lequel devrais-je choisir cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle, observant la réaction de son commandant.

De surprise, Zil'reyn baissa les yeux un instant, avant de bien vite les relever, plus vert que jamais.

« Je ne sais pas, ma reine. Le choix des reproducteurs fait partie des rares attributions qui vous reviennent exclusivement. Je connais leurs capacités en tant que _wraiths_ , mais pas en tant que reproducteurs » bafouilla-t-il.

« Et bien conseillez-moi un _wraith_ , alors. » siffla-t-elle.

« Bien, Majesté. Quel profil vous intéresserait ? » demanda-t-il, se concentrant sur ce sujet somme tout rationnel.

« Nous avons perdu beaucoup de pilotes ces dernières années, la majorité de la couvée sera composée de pilotes et d'officiers » répondit-elle.

« Alors, je ne puis que vous conseiller Toolymn. Il a largement prouvé ses capacités de pilote de chasse durant la guerre contre Hetakrine. Mais si vous recherchez un _wraith_ avec des facultés véritablement hors-norme, je vous conseillerais El'kalym. »

« Vous me conseillez un nouveau reproducteur ?! » s'étonna-t-elle, perdant un peu de sa contenance soigneusement travaillée.

« Oui, ma reine. Il est encore très jeune, moins d'un millénaire, mais il s'est illustré dès son premier vol, à même pas un siècle, et depuis il n'a jamais failli à ses missions, qu'il s'agisse de combat spatial ou d'infiltration en _Dart_. A vrai dire, il est si bon pilote, que je ne l'ai pas promu au-delà d'officier d'escadre. Ce serait gâcher son talent que de le mettre ailleurs qu'aux commandes d'un vaisseau. » répondit-il, un peu plus à l'aise, car sur un sujet qu'il connaissait : ses _wraiths_ et leurs capacités.

La reine l'observa longtemps, semblant le jauger.

« Pourquoi faire ça, Zil'reyn ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Faire quoi, ma reine ? »  
« Me conseiller un nouveau reproducteur. »

« Vous me l'avez demandé, Majesté. » répondit-il, perdu.

« Certes, mais vous auriez simplement pu me donner le nom d'un de ceux que j'ai déjà. »

« Vous m'avez demandé mon avis, et je voyais une option qui me semblait plus intéressante pour vous, et pour la ruche. Je vous l'ai donc proposée » expliqua-t-il simplement.

« Mmh, je vois. Et que pensez vous de mes huit reproducteurs actuels ? » demanda-t-elle, inquisitrice.

Zil'reyn prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Yaril'mar et Delashi'mar ne peuvent pas se parler sans en venir aux mains, mais ils sont compétents dans leur domaines respectifs. Jak'kan et Nym'kan sont tous deux de puissants guerriers, mais leur statut privilégié leur fait parfois oublier quels sont leurs devoirs. Selm'reyn a la sagesse de ne pas donner son avis à haute voix, mais je sais qu'il ne se satisfait pas de son poste de premier officier technique. Toolym a peut-être été un grand pilote autrefois, mais il n'as plus touché de commandes depuis plusieurs siècles, se contentant de donner des ordres et de se pavaner dans les quartiers des officiers. Oakalym est un excellent scientifique, mais depuis quelques années, il pense davantage à rappeler à tous qu'il a l'immense honneur de vous saillir, qu'à poursuivre ses recherches pour votre grandeur. »

« Et Ilfalym ? » demanda la reine, pernicieuse.

« Ilfalym a été un bon officier des communications, mais il ne l'est plus actuellement. Heureusement nous avons de très bons éléments qui travaillent aux communications, dont plusieurs jeunes de quelques siècles qui sont plus que prometteurs » répondit-il, conscient de marcher sur des charbons ardents.

« S'il est si incompétent, pourquoi ne pas avoir sévi ? »

«Je ne sais pas, ma reine » murmura piteusement le commandant, l'air honteux.

« Sa prétention a atteint de tels sommets qu'il se permet de me répondre, et d'oublier sa place. Je pense qu'il est temps de corriger cela, si il était compétent, cela pourrait encore passer, mais vous me dites que ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais donc rectifier cela, dés notre retour sur la ruche demain. »

Zil'reyn sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir.

« Majesté, nous ne pourrons par retourner sur la ruche demain » murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

La reine feula.

« Les moteurs ont une panne inconnue et refusent de démarrer » expliqua-t-il, priant pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien.

« Appelez la ruche, alors. Dois-je tout faire moi-même, commandant ? » gronda-t-elle.

« Les communications longue portée sont aussi hors-service, majesté. »

« Qui est l'incompétent qui s'est occupé de mon vaisseau, que je le punisse comme il le mérite ? » siffla-t-elle.

« J'ai négligé de m'assurer que tout irait parfaitement, je suis responsable de cet incident, ma reine. » déclara-t-il, refusant qu'un de ses _wraiths_ paie pour avoir fidèlement exécuté ses ordres.

La reine lui grogna dessus, visiblement furieuse, avant de s'approcher de lui, ayant perçu quelque chose dans son esprit.

Un doigt suivant le contour du visage de son commandant, elle fouilla son esprit.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pour me trahir ?» siffla-t-elle, alors qu'il ne tentait même pas de lui cacher la supercherie.

« Jamais, Majesté, je ne vous trahirais. Vous êtes la seule maîtresse de mon existence, et je mourrais plutôt que de vous trahir. Je savais que vous refuseriez de quitter votre ruche, alors j'ai organisé cette... mascarade, afin de vous amener ici. » murmura-t-il, terrifié et le cœur brisé d'avoir déçu sa reine.

« Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici, Zil'reyn ? » siffla-t-elle, menaçante.

« Pour votre plaisir, ma reine. Pour que vous pensiez à autre chose qu'à ces mille et un tracas qui forment votre quotidien sur la ruche. » expliqua-t-il, tendu.

« Et pour quelle autre raison ? » gronda-t-elle, pas convaincue.

Zil'reyn baissa le nez, visiblement gêné.

« Pour vous voir sourire, ma reine » lâcha-t-il finalement.

La réponse la surprit tellement qu'elle en oublia sa colère. Le _wraith_ n'avait pas tenté de lui cacher le moindre recoin de son esprit, et elle sentit qu'il était sincère.

Il avait organisé une véritable imposture, juste pour la distraire, pas pour plus de pouvoir, ou une quelconque trahison, mais pour qu'elle puisse se changer les idées.

C'était inattendu de la part d'un commandant de ruche, et décidément agréable.

« Soit. Je ne goûte pas vos manières de faire, mais je dois reconnaître apprécier être ici. Commandant, disparaissez de ma vue jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et envoyez-moi Ilfalym. » conclut-elle.


	7. Chapitre 7

_De retour sous le ciel nocturne, Zil'reyn s'autorisa un immense soupir de soulagement._

 _Cette escapade était peu être reposante pour sa reine, mais certainement pas pour lui !_

 _Aussi discrètement que possible, il se contorsionna un peu, son pantalon devenu trop serré pour être confortable._

 _Sa reine, si belle et si puissante fut-elle, était tout de même bien sadique de lui imposer ça. Hélas, y penser ne ferait que prolonger la torture. Il partit donc d'un pas vif à la recherche d'Ilfalym, tentant de ne pas penser à la courbe délicate des hanches de sa sublime reine sous le fin tissu... ni à ses seins, au galbe parfait... ni... Ne pas y penser ! Combien de vérins comportait une corvette ? Trente-deux, en comptant ceux des sas. Et combien de drones avaient été perdus durant la bataille d'Urjiil ? Mille sept-cents cinquante-deux, mais une tourelle Ancienne avait été détruite._

 _Cet outrecuidant d'Ilfalym était en train de se vanter d'un fait d'armes remontant à trois millénaires, alors que deux esclaves lui polissaient les griffes des pieds, tandis qu'un troisième lui massait le crâne. Tout dans son attitude l'exaspérait, mais les choses allaient bientôt changer._

 _Se retenant de sourire, il s'approcha. L'officier ne daigna même pas le saluer de la tête, encore moins se relever, mais il n'allait pas le reprendre, pas maintenant. La chute serait encore plus violente !_

« Ilfalym, la reine veut vous voir sur-le-champ » grogna-t-il.

« Ahhh, Sa Majesté se sent mieux et elle a besoin de mes « soins » ! » s'exclama-t-il tout en donnant un coup de pieds à un esclave qui avait trop tardé à lui remettre sa botte.

D'un geste preste, le _wraith_ se redressa, puis se ravisant, il se tourna vers son commandant.

« Merci commandant. Une fois encore votre sens du sacrifice me fait honneur. » dit il d'un ton bien trop mielleux, tout en s'inclinant de guingois.

Sous l'insulte, Zil'reyn feula, mais ne broncha pas.

D'un pas conquérant, Ilfalym pénétra dans la tente, sans même attendre l'autorisation de sa reine.

Avec un sourire immensément satisfait, Zil'reyn s'installa confortablement dans un siège non loin de la tente royale, se préparant intérieurement au spectacle qui ne tarda guère.

A peine une minute après que l'officier soit entré dans la tente, un rugissement furieux retentit, suivi d'un sifflement rageur de Delleb, puis le silence retomba, avant d'être brisé par un flot de suppliques pitoyables, interrompu d'un nouveau sifflement.

Ronronnant presque de plaisir, le commandant savourait chaque son comme s'il s'était agit d'un mets délicat.

« Zil'Reyn! » rugit Delleb.

Sautant sur ses pieds, il fut en un instant devant sa reine.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Majesté ? » demanda-t-il, la tête baissée, tout en observant en coin Ilfalym, à genoux à côté du trône, fixant d'un air désespéré le lambeau de peau tatoué qui avait autrefois orné sa joue gauche, et qui maintenant gisait misérablement par terre.

« Cette larve a osé me rugir dessus, et comble du déshonneur, a supplié tel un humain quand je lui ai ordonné de s'arracher son tatouage ! Faites-le disparaître. Il n'est plus le bienvenu dans les quartiers royaux. »

« A vos ordres, ma reine. » répondit il en relevant de force le _wraith_ effondré.

« Commandant, trouvez-lui aussi un nom... » l'interrompit la reine alors qu'il allait sortir.

« Bien, Majesté. »

Le tenant fermement par le bras, il le traîna dehors sans ménagement.

« Tu le savais, hein, commandant rien-dans-le-froc ! » grinça Ilfalym.

Avec un grondement sourd, Zil'reyn sortit très calmement sa dague et l'appuya sur la gorge de son sous-fifre.  
« Tu n'es plus rien. Plus rien ! Et je suis toujours ton commandant. Oses encore une fois me parler ainsi, ou même me regarder d'une façon qui me déplairait, et je te tuerais... Faatlym » siffla-t-il, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

L'autre le regarda un instant, les yeux brûlants de haine et de rage, puis vaincu, il baissa le regard.

« Pardonnez-moi, Commandant » murmura-t-il.

« Bien. »

Il rangea doucement son arme, tout en réfléchissant. Un tel déshonneur était très rare parmi les _wraiths_ , il ne savait pas trop comment gérer un haut officier redescendu tout au bas de l'échelle.

« Tu n'es plus digne de porter ces vêtements. Vas te changer .» ordonna-t-il.

Le dos rond, vaincu par l'humiliation, celui qui fut Ilfalym -l'éclair blanc- et qui n'était plus que Faatlym -l'idiot-, partit.

Mentalement, Zil'reyn sonna le rappel des troupes, et attendit patiemment, debout devant la tente royale que tous se soient assemblés pour parler.

« Votre attention. Que ceci vous serve à tous de rappel. Nous n'existons que pour une seule et unique raison, servir notre reine, la sublime Delleb. J'ai failli à ma tâche, en laissant certains d'entre vous outrepasser leurs prérogatives. Cela ne se reproduira plus. A compter de ce jour, je châtierais moi-même tous ceux qui oublieront leur place, négligeront leur poste, ou manqueront de respect à notre reine et à ses décisions, ne serait-ce qu'en pensée. » déclara-t-il d'un ton calme, fixant dans les yeux chacun des _wraiths_ concernés.

Il sentit une vague de mépris agiter l'Esprit, mêlée à une autre vague, de crainte cette fois.

« Faatlym ! » appela-t-il.

Sans s'impatienter, il attendit une longue minute, les mains dans le dos, avant que le guerrier disgracié n'apparaisse, s'avançant à ses côtés, vêtu de l'uniforme des simples alphas, les yeux baissés, subissant de plein fouet son humiliation.

« Faatlym, ici présent, a eu l'idée saugrenue de rugir au visage de notre reine. A partir de maintenant, il n'est plus qu'un simple soldat, jusqu'à ce qu'il prouve à notre auguste souveraine qu'il mérite davantage. Jusqu'à notre retour sur la ruche, d'ici quelques jours, il nous servira, au même titre que les esclaves et les drones. Ne vous gênez pas pour le reprendre s'il oublie sa place, ou n'effectue pas ses tâches avec assez de zèle. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton avenant.

Des murmures fébriles s'élevèrent de la petite foule.

« Une dernière chose... Nous n'avons jamais trop de serviteurs, ne l'oubliez pas... » gronda-t-il tout bas, avant de s'avancer, alors que la petite foule s'inclinait sur son passage.

 _Il aurait dû faire cela bien avant. Alors qu'il traversait les quatre rangs de_ wraiths _assemblés, il vit de la crainte dans les yeux de ses congénères, ainsi qu'une pointe de haine chez certains._

 _Peu importe, il n'était pas là pour se faire aimer de ses_ wraiths _, mais pour se faire respecter, et faire respecter la parole de sa était revenu sur le droit chemin._

Le discours du commandant ayant jeté un grand froid, en moins d'une heure tout le monde avait rejoint son lit. Les drones entassés dans la tente à équipement en compagnie des quelques civils présents, et les officiers dans la seconde tente, chacun disposant d'un petit boxe de toile en guise de chambre.

Zil'reyn était occupé à soigneusement plier son manteau sur le tabouret disposé à cet effet dans sa cellule, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un minuscule toussotement.

« Monseigneur, où voulez vous que je dorme ? » demanda Azur, dont la silhouette se découpait de l'autre côté du tissu.

« Pardon ? »

« Où désirez vous que je dorme, Monseigneur ? » répéta l'esclave.

« En quoi cela me concerne-t-il, Azur ? » siffla-t-il agacé.

« Vous m'avez marquée, Monseigneur. Si vous le désirez, je suis à votre disposition pour rester à vos côtés. »

Il comprit enfin. Un esclave personnel dormait souvent au pied du lit de son maître, ou du moins non loin afin de pouvoir le servir à tout instant, or il n'avait absolument pas envisagé cette possibilité.  
« Non, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre les pieds sur toi si je me lève durant la nuit. Retourne dormir avec les autres esclaves » gronda-t-il

« A vos ordres, Monseigneur... Dormez bien, Monseigneur » conclut la jeune femme.

Un feulement lui répondit.


	8. Chapitre 8

Il se réveilla en sursaut alors que, d'une brusque poussée, on renversait son lit de camp, le faisant durement choir au sol.

Il allait se redresser en rugissant, prêt à lacérer l'impudent, lorsqu'il entraperçut la longue jupe de toile noire, recouverte du manteau de cuir vert préféré de sa reine.

Étouffant le grondement qui roulait déjà dans sa gorge, il se redressa avant d'incliner poliment la tête.

« Ma reine ? » murmura-t-il prudemment, se demandant ce qui pouvait avoir poussé sa reine à venir le tirer ainsi du lit en plein milieu de la nuit.

« Debout commandant, les lunes sont sublimes. » répliqua Delleb avant de quitter la tente, aussi discrète qu'une ombre.

Avec un grognement grincheux, Zil'reyn remit son lit sur ses pieds, laissant aux esclaves le soin de mettre la literie en ordre, avant de s'habiller et de rapidement vérifier que sa coiffure était convenable.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, il rejoignait sa reine qui attendait sous la lueur dorée des deux lunes de la planète.

« Majesté... » dit-il, signalant sa présence, et sa totale disposition à son égard.

« J'ai repéré de magnifiques falaises lors de la chasse cet après-midi. Allons-y. »

« Oui, ma reine. »

Ils marchèrent près d'une demi-heure dans le plus parfait silence, puis n'y tenant plus, Zil'reyn prit une grande inspiration.

« Ma reine, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir avec vous ? » demanda-t-il

Delleb le fixa, incrédule.

« Zil'reyn, voyons ! Vous êtes mon commandant. Le seul de mes _wraiths_ auprès de qui je puisse me permettre un petit caprice ou un écart du protocole ! Je désire aller contempler la lune au calme, loin de tout ces... intrigants, et je n'ai aucune envie de me coltiner la lourdeur des drones, il ne restait donc que vous comme garde du corps . »

« Merci de votre confiance, Majesté. »

« Ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié votre... complot, Zil'reyn ! » grinça la reine, reprenant sa marche, suivie par son commandant silencieux et contrit.

Bien qu'ils avançaient d'un bon pas, il leur fallut près de deux heures pour atteindre les falaises, qu'il ne leur avait auparavant fallu qu'un peu moins d'une heure pour rejoindre, en courant.

Les mains sur les hanches, Delleb observa les hautes murailles qui les surplombaient.

« La vue sur le soleil levant doit être sublime depuis là-haut » feula-t-elle avant de se pencher pour retirer ses bottes.  
« Majesté, que faites vous ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« J'enlève mes bottes, j'ai besoin de mes griffes pour escalader cette paroi, d'ailleurs, je vous conseille de faire de même, commandant » répliqua-t-elle, avant de soigneusement poser ses chaussures au pied d'un arbre rabougri.

« Ma reine, permettez moi de vous rappeler que vous portez une jupe longue... » murmura-t-il, inquiet pour la sécurité de sa souveraine.

« C'est exact. Donnez moi votre dague, Zil'reyn ! »

Avec consternation, il lui tendit sa dague et l'observa couper sans pitié le sublime tissu à la hauteur de ses mollets, avant de se servir de la longue bande de tissu ainsi obtenue pour se confectionner une sorte de ceinture pour retrousser au dessus de ses genoux le reste de la jupe.

Elle détailla un instant son bricolage, avant de lui rendre son arme et de se jeter d'un bond agile à l'assaut de la haute muraille.

En vain, le commandant tendit une main dans sa direction, en une dérisoire tentative de la retenir, puis avec résignation, il déposa ses lourdes bottes à côté des délicates bottines de sa reine, et la suivit dans l'ascension périlleuse de la paroi.

Il était plus fort et plus puissant que sa reine, mais elle était plus agile et plus légère, s'élevant avec grâce le long de l'à-pic, telle une araignée se promenant sur sa toile, alors qu'il progressait par poussées puissantes, à gestes brutaux et saccadés, comme un fauve en chasse.

Après une ascension qui lui laissa les bras endoloris, elle parvint enfin au sommet, alors que les lunes descendaient doucement derrière l'immense silhouette noire de la station automatisée.

Faisant jouer ses doigts, elle savoura la douleur de ses fibres musculaires mises à mal par l'effort, avant que les micro-déchirures ne régénèrent d'elles-mêmes. Moins d'une minute plus tard, avec l'élégance d'une salamandre qui sort de l'eau, son commandant la rejoignit.

Elle sourit : après tout, l'élégance et la légèreté n'étaient pas les caractéristiques principales d'un mâle, chez qui la force et l'endurance étaient plus recherchées.

Zil'reyn, l'air grognon, semblait attendre ses ordres.

Lui tournant le dos, elle partit à la recherche d'un point d'observation confortable où s'installer.

Avisant une large pierre plate près du bord de la falaise, elle s'y installa en tailleur, avec la ferme intention de profiter des derniers instants de la nuit pour méditer.

« Zil'reyn, ne restez pas planté derrière moi comme un drone, c'est extrêmement désagréable !» gronda-t-elle sans même ouvrir les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, tout en désignant un point à sa gauche, où vint docilement s'asseoir le _wraith_.

 _En plus d'un siècle au poste de commandant, il n'avait jamais vu sa reine se comporter ainsi._

 _Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui s'était embrasé, la rendant sauvage, indomptée, et libre. Au-delà de la reine marmoréenne, toujours calme, réfléchie et posée, il découvrait la souveraine presque bestiale, insoumise et excentrique. Il l'observa, toute auréolée de l'éclat blafard de la lune, qui rendait sa peau opalescente, sa robe déchirée s'étendant sur la pierre autour de ses pieds nus aux griffes aiguisées. Soudain, avec une acuité nouvelle, il découvrit la reine antique, déjà millénaire au début de la grande guerre, qui avait grandi et vécu aux temps lointains où ils étaient encore des prédateurs sédentaires, vivant en petites tribus soudées, chacune sur une planète différente, et ne se servant des vaisseaux et des Portes que pour les échanges diplomatiques._

 _Elle avait vécu les premières batailles, sanglantes, avec les Lantiens, puis la grande vague. Comme toutes les autres reines d'antan, sans doute avait-elle alors engendré couvée sur couvée, jusqu'à multiplier par mille leur nombre dans la galaxie. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi : ils avaient donc maîtrisé le clonage, et c'est des hordes infinies qui avaient noyé leurs ennemis sous leur nombre. Elle avait vécu la joie de la victoire, et les quelques années de faste qui avaient suivi. Elle avait vécu les première famines, qui avaient fait d'eux des nomades stellaires, et avait alors régné sur plus de quatorze ruches, accompagnées d'une centaine de croiseurs et de frégates de guerre. Et les guerres tribales avaient éclaté partout, gangrenant leur antique race, alors que la faim les ravageaient._

 _Elle avait combattu. Gagnant certaines batailles, en perdant d'autres._

 _Il était né à cette période, et n'avait connu depuis lors que le rationnement et la méfiance entre ruches._

 _Elle avait vu sa grandiose flotte réduite à trois ruches et cinq croiseurs, puis le temps du grand sommeil était venu._

 _Des six-cents douze tribus qui régnaient autrefois sur la galaxie, ils n'étaient plus que cent-quatre._

 _Les reines survivantes avaient alors convenu d'un cesser-le-feu, et ils s'étaient tous endormis pour les siècles à venir._

 _A leur réveil prématuré, non seulement la disette régnait toujours, mais en plus ils avaient découvert qu'ils n'étaient plus que nonante-six(1), huit ruches - dont celle de la gardienne - ayant été détruite par les humains durant leur sommeil._

 _La guerre avait repris avec rage, et en moins d'un an, ils avaient eux-mêmes massacré près du tiers de leur peuple._

 _Il était né alors que sa noble race dépérissait déjà, mais Delleb, sa magnifique reine, avait vu la grandeur et la décadence des_ wraiths _! Elle l'avait vue, et y avait survécu._

 _Elle avait vu des étoiles naître, et des mondes disparaître, et durant ces longs millénaires, elle avait toujours su s'adapter et survivre. Elle était ainsi, phare étincelant dans la nuit, qui les guidait vers un futur intangible et inéluctable. Quelque soit cet avenir, il aurait toujours une place,_ sa _place, aux côtés de Delleb, sa reine immortelle !_

(1) Quatre-vingt seize pour les français.


	9. Chapitre 9

Comment avait elle pu oublier cela ? Comment avait elle pu oublier ses origines ?

Si longtemps auparavant, elle avait grandi sur un monde très similaire à celui-ci. Elle était née dans un grand palais vivant, à moitié enfoui dans une montagne. Elle y avait appris à chasser, à se battre et à gouverner. Elle y avait appris l'étiquette et la méditation. Elle y avait appris l'ancienne religion et ses secrets. Elle avait appris la magie des reines, et en avait tiré sa force.

Elle avait deux siècles lorsqu'elle était montée pour la première fois dans un vaisseaux spatial. La grosse corvette l'avait emmenée sur Iridia, le monde-temple, où elle avait été intronisée novice et avait assisté à sa première fête des Récoltes. Elle était encore jeune, et avait été impressionnée par les flots de sang vert qui avaient recouvert la gigantesque statue de la Grande Mère.

Comme toutes les reines avant elle, et toutes les reines depuis, elle avait offert le sang et la vie de son premier-né à la Grande Mère, quelques siècles plus tard, et celle-ci l'avait récompensée. Elle avait alors toujours veillé à honorer leur déesse et fondatrice, lui offrant les vies qu'elle réclamait, alors même que l'ancienne religion des reines tombait petit à petit en désuétude, et que leur race se perdait dans les méandres de l'entropie.

Aujourd'hui, qu'étaient-ils ? Des chiens affamés tournant comme des charognards autour d'humains misérables, faibles et terrifiés. Quelque part, au cours des millénaires, ils s'étaient perdus. Ils n'étaient plus les maîtres de la galaxie, juste ses plus dangereux prédateurs.

Et encore ! Enfant, elle avait vu son maître d'armes tendre sa propre dague à un humain valeureux, mais désarmé, afin que le combat n'en soit que plus glorieux. Aujourd'hui, ils massacraient tous les peuples qui leur arrivaient à peine à la cheville, de crainte qu'ils ne leur nuisent.

Qu'étaient-ils devenus ?

Qu'était- _elle_ devenue ? Recluse dans ses appartements, prisonnière d'une ruche perdue entre les étoiles, écrasée sous une routine protocolaire.

Qu'aurait dit d'elle Keluna ? Elle connaissait la réponse.

« Une larve qui se pavane dans de la soie, voilà ce que tu es, ma fille ! Une honte à notre race et à notre lignée ! Où est la chasseresse, où est la reine vengeresse ? Pas devant moi, c'est certain. » aurait-elle sifflé avec dédain.

Keluna avait été un monstre parmi les monstres. La plus cruelle et la plus brutale des reines. Si cruelle, qu'elle l'avait tuée de ses propres mains, avant de porter sa couronne.

Il était temps qu'elle rende hommage à ses ancêtres.

« Zil'reyn, je désire rester seule jusqu'à l'arrivée de la ruche, demain. Retournez au camp et assurez-vous que nul ne me dérange. » ordonna-t-elle à son commandant stupéfait.

« Permettez-moi au moins de vous envoyer quelques drones pour votre sécurité, Majesté » protesta-t-il

« Non, j'exige d'être laissée absolument seule. Vous vouliez que je me change les idées, et c'est ce que je compte faire. Cette planète n'a pas de Porte et est inhabitée, je ne risque rien, commandant. Disposez ! »

« Bien Majesté. Prévenez-moi en cas de besoin, je ferais aussi vite que possible. »

« Zil'reyn, je ne veux aucun _wraith_ à moins de cinq kilomètres d'ici, et aucun contact télépathique, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Parfaitement, Majesté » répondit-il en s'éloignant, bien décidé à contourner la falaise, et pas à la redescendre à la verticale.

Elle le regarda partir, imperturbable. Lorsqu'il eut disparu entre les arbres, elle attendit encore, longtemps, que le soleil fût apparu entièrement.

Elle avait négligé la Grande Mère, sa force et ses mystères. Elle n'avait plus pris le temps d'écouter ses murmures dans l'Esprit depuis bien longtemps.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Delleb pour trouver un petit torrent d'eau claire. Sans un regard alentour, elle se déshabilla, avant de se plonger dans l'eau glacée qui lui coupa le souffle. Se frottant vigoureusement, elle purifia son corps, murmurant les prières ancestrales.

Ses ablutions terminées, tremblante de froid et la peau bleuie, elle repartit en direction de la falaise à une centaine de mètres de là, s'installant en tailleur tout au bord du vide.

Elle pria, jusqu'à ce que le soleil atteigne son zénith, implorant la Grande Mère et toutes ses nobles ancêtres de lui pardonner sa mollesse, et de lui donner la force et la férocité de rendre à sa race, sa grandeur perdue. Elle pria comme elle l'avait fait, des millénaires auparavant, sur Iridia, nue sous le regard de la Déesse, exposée et fragile, et pourtant plus puissante que jamais.

Lentement, ses prières se transformèrent en un flot de pensées de plus en plus ténu, s'enfonçant dans la trame même de l'Esprit, bien au-delà de cette conscience collective qu'ils partageaient tous.

Elle se laissa absorber par l'esprit de la Déesse, si puissant et si lent, coulant telle une rivière souterraine sous l'Esprit de la ruche, le soutenant et l'alimentant depuis les origines. Elle abandonna derrière elle, sans aucune crainte, sa nature, son identité et sa mémoire, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec la Grande Mère et toutes les reines mortes, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un fragment parfait d'un grand Tout parfait.

Et la Grande Mère la récompensa, lui montrant la voie, le chemin de lumière qui mènerait les _wraiths_ à leurs renouveau et à un avènement plus grandiose encore, et les anciennes reines chantèrent les chants oubliés des origines, et les paroles de sagesse de la Grande Mère.

Et elle sut.

La Déesse exigeait du sang et des vies, beaucoup de vies, beaucoup de sang pour étancher sa soif insatiable, mais elle n'avait pas abandonné ses enfants. Elle, Delleb, survivante des temps anciens, serait un de ses pions dans une partie engagée bien des millénaires auparavant par ceux qui avaient transcendé la vie et la matière.

Elle en fut heureuse. Sa déesse l'avait élue, parmi toutes, comme héraut de sa race.

Elle ignorait tout de cette voie que la Grande Mère lui avait tracé, mais elle la suivrait, sans hésiter, sans faillir, guidée par le symbole brillant de la Déesse gravé dans son cœur.

Lorsqu'elle revint, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps et la lune achevait sa course dans le ciel nocturne. Elle se releva prudemment, alors que la tête lui tournait et que la faim ravageait ses entrailles. La déesse avait prit son dû. Il fallait qu'elle mange, rapidement.

Tremblant d'inanition, elle se rhabilla, puis se mit en route, trop faible pour redescendre la falaise sans risque par l'a-pic.

 _De retour au camp, il avait interdit l'accès à toute la partie sud du bois, mais avait autorisé les officiers à organiser une autre chasse au nord de la station, ainsi qu'une joute amicale dans la prairie, auquel se prêtèrent de bon cœur la plupart des alphas présents._

 _Quant à lui, il s'abstint des deux, afin d'être immédiatement disponible si Delleb avait besoin de ses services._

 _Azur avait rapidement compris que son nouveau maître avait mieux à faire que gérer les tâches d'une bande d'esclaves et de drones. L'adolescente avait donc, face à l'inaction totale des trois servantes royales, pris en main la gestion des serviteurs, allant jusqu'à suggérer à un Faatlym hargneux quelques corvées adaptées à sa nouvelle condition. Il était intervenu lorsque le reproducteur disgracié avait saisi l'humaine par le cou, la soulevant comme un fétu de paille._

 _Deux gifles cinglantes plus tard, il avait rappelé au_ wraith _déchu qu'il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à l'esclave personnel d'un autre, et à l'humaine, qu'elle n'avait aucun ordre, fut-il suggéré, à donner à un_ wraith _, puis il avait envoyé Faatlym récurer le vaisseau royal et congédié Azur, qui arborait déjà un magnifique hématome sur sa joue gauche, avant de retourner à sa méditation anxieuse._

 _La nuit en était déjà à son dernier quart lorsqu'il sentit, des tréfonds somnolents où il s'était enfoncé, la faim dévorante qui ravageait soudain le cœur de son monde, sa reine bien-aimée._

En quelques enjambées rapides, il fut dans la tente des serviteurs, réveillant Un et deux drones afin qu'ils l'accompagnent. Tandis que les deux soldats le suivaient passivement jusqu'au vaisseau ventru, il envoya Un chercher une tenue de rechange pour sa reine.

Il choisit le plus appétissant humain qu'il trouva dans les cocons, avant de le confier aux drones et de se mettre en marche, bientôt rejoint par Un, chargée d'une grande boîte contenant les vêtements royaux, et d'Azur, qui avait emboîté le pas à la vieille esclave malgré ses protestations.

« Fermez-là, humaines stupides, et avancez plus vite ! »siffla-t-il, agacé, au bout de quelques mètres, mettant fin à la futile dispute.

Il s'arrêta au cœur du bois, à l'extrême limite de cinq kilomètres que sa reine avait exigé, avant de tendre doucement son esprit vers celui de la souveraine, pour battre prestement en retraite sous la vague brutale de faim qui l'assaillit.

« Restez tous ici, et ne bougez pas avant que je vous en donne l'ordre. » grogna-t-il avant de charger l'humain à moitié assommé sur son épaule et de se mettre en marche.

Suivant l'esprit affamé de sa reine, qui semblait rôder dans l'obscurité, il la trouva finalement, ou plutôt, elle le trouva. Avec un rugissement bestial, elle se jeta sur l'humain, lui laissant tout juste le temps de le jeter au sol et de s'écarter, esquivant de peu un coup de griffe rageur.

 _Quelque chose clochait ! Il n'avait senti aucun souffrance ni aucune colère durant les heures précédentes, et pourtant, seule une blessure très grave pouvait avoir suffisamment affaibli sa reine pour la mettre dans une telle rage de faim, quelques jours seulement après son dernier repas._

Torrent clair de pure énergie, la vie de l'humain s'écoula en elle, apaisant ses tourments et lui rendant sa lucidité. Avec honte, elle découvrit son commandant, qui la fixait, l'air immensément inquiet.

« Tout va bien, ma reine ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Zil'reyn, mais cessez de me regarder avec ces yeux ronds ! » gronda-t-elle, bien trop consciente de ses cheveux défaits et de sa jupe déchirée.

« Des esclaves attendent à quelques kilomètres avec de quoi vous changer, Majesté, afin que vos sujets ne vous voient qu'à votre avantage. »

Elle sentit une vague de soulagement la traverser. Elle n'aurait pas à revenir au camp aussi crasseuse qu'un esclave qui ressort d'une gaine d'entretien !

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? » siffla-t-elle alors que son commandant lui ouvrait le chemin dans une envolée des pans de son manteau.

 _Elle allait bien ! Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais sa reine allait bien, et comble de la chance, son honneur était sauf, puisque à part lui, deux esclaves sans importance et deux drones sans cervelle, personne ne l'avait vue toute dépenaillée._

 _Alors que sa reine se changeait à quelques mètres de là en pestant contre Un et Azur, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même avec une jupe déchirée et boueuse, et ses sublimes cheveux noirs emmêlés et garnis de brindilles et de feuilles mortes, elle n'en restait pas moins mortellement séduisante et d'une fascinante beauté. Delleb, sa sublime reine, ne s'en rendait sans doute pas compte, mais le noble sang antique qui coulait dans ses veines faisait d'elle une déesse vivante, quoi qu'elle porte et quelle que que fût sa mise. Rien ne pouvait l'abattre, ni la diminuer, car elle était une reine,_ sa _Reine !_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Il ne savait quoi, et son instinct lui commandait de ne surtout pas chercher à le savoir, avait transfiguré sa reine._

 _De la reine apathique et colérique, il ne restait rien, et pourtant, elle n'était pas non plus redevenue celle qu'elle avait toujours été : calme et posée._

 _Il sentait son esprit, au cœur de la ruche, irradiant d'une volonté brutale et démente qu'il ne comprenait pas. En apparence, elle était aussi calme et sereine que d'habitude, mais cette aura électrique qui nimbait son esprit ne laissait aucun doute : quelque chose de crucial s'était produit dans ces bois, et il en était indirectement la cause, puisqu'il était à l'origine de la supercherie qui l'y avait conduite. Quoiqu'il arrive, il en assumerait les conséquences._

Delleb, apaisée, passa la demi-journée restante jusqu'à l'arrivée de la ruche à écouter gracieusement les milles et un compliments de sa cour tout en observant le final des joutes que les alphas avaient organisées pour s'occuper.

En guise de récompense au gagnant, qui fut sans trop de surprise Nym'kan, elle offrit une petite perle de métal noir, finement ouvragée, qui ornait sa coiffure. Le guerrier, trop heureux du présent royal, fila aussitôt l'ajouter aux six autres qu'il portait en permanence dans sa longue chevelure en guise de trophées mineurs.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Zil'reyn tripoter distraitement la perle qu'elle lui avait offert pour son premier siècle de commandement. Nombre des hauts officiers possédaient de tels bijoux, en récompense d'un acte méritant, ou en guise de cadeau de promotion, mais aucun n'en possédait une identique à celle de son commandant, elle y avait veillé. La grosse perle oblongue était faite du même métal sombre que la plupart de leurs bijoux, mais elle l'avait faite dessiner expressément selon ses désirs par un bijoutier talentueux, qui l'avait ensuite réalisée avec un soin extrême. Après tout, il était normal que le _wraith_ le plus important d'une ruche après la reine ait un bijou unique et raffiné comme celui-ci.

Détaillant son commandant d'un peu plus près, Delleb réalisa qu'elle aurait sévèrement repris n'importe lequel de ses officiers s'il avait osé porter une tenue aussi commune que Zil'reyn, mais le grand _wraith_ avait une sorte d'élégance paisible, qui faisait que le simple uniforme de guerrier et sa coiffure sans fioritures lui allaient à la perfection. Le vêtement était dépourvu du moindre ornement -en dehors des épaulettes pointues qui signalaient son grade d'officier- mais taillé dans les meilleurs cuirs et parfaitement coupé, et ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés, mettant ses traits en valeur tout en demeurant pratique.

Enfin, l'absence totale de décorum, faisait ressortir presque violemment l'éclat brillant de la perle d'aligate et son tatouage de commandant, si bien qu'il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur son statut, contrairement à certains de ses reproducteurs, si couverts d'accessoires qu'on ne savait plus s'ils étaient guerriers ou scientifiques. Elle sourit intérieurement. Zil'reyn avait beau l'exaspérer prodigieusement parfois, il était un excellent commandant et elle aurait été déçue de devoir s'en débarrasser, contrairement à d'autres... Les temps changeaient, et elle avait une mission, dans laquelle les balourds incapables de s'adapter n'avaient pas leur place.

En fin d'après-midi, tous sentirent l'arrivée de la ruche, au millier d'âmes qui rejoignirent brusquement l'Esprit, bien avant qu'une petite corvette ne vienne se poser à côté du vaisseau royal.

Un escadron de drones, précédé du commandant en second Tiam'reyn, se déploya, tandis que Ragelym se glissait furtivement jusqu'au gros vaisseau ventru pour réparer les avaries qu'il avait crées.

 _Il était évident pour toute la ruche, que Delleb allait exiger de retourner immédiatement à bord, afin de ne pas retarder davantage ses devoirs royaux. Lui n'en était pas si certain. Sa reine avait tant changé, qu'il ne se serait plus risqué à parier quoi que ce fût sur ses réactions, à raison._

A la surprise générale, Delleb exigea que son vaisseau soit réparé dans les plus brefs délais, refusant de monter à bord de la corvette, malgré les suggestions de sa cour. Elle patienta donc, assise dans son trône, Trois chantonnant pour elle, que Ragelym, blême de stress, ait tout remis en état.

Elle ordonna ensuite au gros de sa cour de retourner à ses tâches à bord de la ruche, confiant le commandement du gigantesque vaisseau à Tiam'reyn, qui s'en était chargé avec délectation durant les trois jours écoulés. Le _wraith_ en fut si heureux, qu'il ne put retenir un gloussement de joie, ce qui lui valut un grondement réprobateur de son commandant.

Refusant de répondre aux questions de ses sujets, elle monta à bord de son vaisseau personnel, exigeant de n'être accompagnée que de ses reproducteurs et de son commandant.

 _Sans aucune joie, il était monté à bord du vaisseau royal, prenant les commandes, comme à l'aller._

 _Que sa reine se change les idées et s'amuse le ravissait, mais si elle avait des envies d'orgies avec son harem, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le force à venir ? Un simple pilote aurait très bien fait l'affaire, et il aurait au moins eu les affaires courantes de la ruche pour le distraire de ses très désagréables pensées._

«Où allons-nous, Majesté ? » demanda-t-il, une fois tout le monde installé à bord.

« Sur la planète équipée d'une Porte la plus proche. » répondit cette dernière, feulant de plaisir sous le compliment vulgaire d'un Toolym tout émoustillé.

« A vos ordres » grommela Zil'reyn, grincheux.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il posait le vaisseau à une dizaine de mètres de la Porte d'une petite planète aride, dont la population nomade était si insignifiante qu'ils ne prenaient plus la peine d'y venir faire des sélections depuis quelques siècles déjà.

 _Il avait fermé la porte du cockpit un moment plus tôt avant de pousser la climatisation du poste de pilotage au maximum, tant les phéromones sexuelles de sa reine saturaient l'air confiné du petit vaisseau. En état de semi-méditation, son esprit fermé, se concentrant au maximum sur le pilotage et pas sur les grondement libidineux qui traversaient tout de même le sas étanche, il ne put que bénir et maudire tout à la fois son statut d'alpha scion, plus faible physiquement, mais moins sensible aux phéromones que les reproducteurs survoltés à l'arrière du vaisseau._

« Nous sommes arrivés, ma reine. » transmit-il mentalement.

Puis, face au manque total de réaction en provenance de l'arrière, il prit le partit d'ouvrir le sas de sortie du vaisseau quelques instants, laissant l'air frais entrer dans le compartiment avant d'ouvrir la porte du cockpit.

Une bouffée suffocante de phéromones lui sauta au visage, remugle écœurant de sept reproducteurs survoltés qui rivalisaient pour une seule et même reine.

Se retenant de rugir sur la meute agressive afin de leur rappeler qui était le mâle dominant, Zil'reyn se racla bruyamment la gorge.

Sa reine sembla enfin remarquer que le vaisseau était posé et la porte ouverte sur la plaine sablonneuse. Avec un grondement agacé, elle repoussa les ardeurs de Yaril'mar, avant de se relever, calmant un peu son harem.

« Zil'reyn, restez à bord du vaisseau, tous les autres avec moi. »  
« Majesté... » commença Zil'reyn.

« Je vous interdis de descendre de ce vaisseau, Commandant, est bien clair ? » siffla la reine, alors que les reproducteurs ricanaient derrière elle.

« Oui, ma reine » siffla-t-il, humilié, tandis qu'elle descendait dans un froissement de jupe, suivie de son harem.

 _La saveur âcre de la honte lui piquait la langue, alors qu'il regardait sa reine, sa raison de vivre s'éloigner en direction de la Porte, entourée de sa meute de mâles en rut. Il s'était fait rabrouer comme un simple immature, consigné au vaisseau comme un laquais, alors qu'il était commandant !_

 _Il gronda de rage et de frustration, avant de retourner pousser l'aération du vaisseau au maximum. Quitte à être coincé dans la carlingue, autant que cela ne pue pas le mâle en chaleur !_

 _Toujours furibond, il se laissa choir dans le fauteuil de pilote, fusillant du regard les élévations rocheuses qui s'étendaient sur l'horizon. Les minutes passèrent, se transformant lentement en une heure, puis en deux, mais ni sa colère, ni sa frustration ne s'apaisaient._

 _« Maître, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » murmura une petite voix dans son dos, le faisant bondir sur ses pieds._

 _Une humaine, en qui il ne reconnut pas immédiatement Azur, recroquevillée dans l'embrasure de la porte attendait, la tête baissée . Il se rua en avant, la soulevant par le cou comme une poupée de chiffon._

 _« Que fais-tu à bord, vermine ? » siffla-t-il, presque heureux de trouver en la pitoyable créature un défouloir à sa hargne._

 _L'humaine tenta de répondre, mais ne put que pousser un misérable gémissement étouffé. Il la relâcha donc, la laissant s'effondrer au sol._

 _« J'étais dans la soute quand le vaisseau à décollé, Monseigneur. » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque._

 _« Et que manigançais-tu dans la soute, esclave ? » gronda-t-il._

 _« Le maître technicien m'a demandé de l'aider à réparer le vaisseau, et je rangeais les conteneurs qu'on a dû déplacer quand le vaisseau est parti. » répondit-elle, terrifiée._

 _« Et pourquoi ne t'es tu pas montrée avant, alors ? »_

 _« J'ai voulu sortir, mais j'ai vu que Sa Majesté et Messeigneurs étaient très occupés, et je n'ai pas voulu les déranger avec mon insignifiante présence, je suis donc restée dans la soute, Maître. »_

 _Il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort : après tout, il avait fait pareil à l'autre bout de l'appareil._

 _« Il n'y a plus personne à bord depuis longtemps... »_

 _« C'est vrai, Monseigneur. Vous sembliez si furibond... Je... J'ai... Je suis désolée » bafouilla l'adolescente, visiblement au bord des larmes sous l'effet de la peur._

 _« Que crains-tu, faible humaine ? » gronda le_ wraith _furieux._

 _« Votre courroux, Monseigneur » répondit-elle tout bas._

 _« Et tu fais bien, esclave ! »_

 _L'adolescente se ratatina encore davantage, anticipant une correction qui ne vint cependant pas._

 _A quoi bon frapper une esclave dévouée, au risque de la blesser gravement et de perdre sa fidélité, alors qu'elle n'avait commis aucune faute ? Il respira profondément._

 _« Azur, reste-t-il des proies ? » gronda-t-il finalement.  
L'adolescente, visiblement soulagée que l'orage soit passé, sauta sur ses pieds et déguerpit à l'arrière, avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard._

 _« Aucune, Monseigneur. Je suis désolée. »_

 _Il grogna d'agacement._

 _« Si vous avez faim, je suis à votre disposition, Maître .» murmura-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation._

 _Il siffla de dédain._

 _« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, humaine, tu es une esclave marquée, pas de la nourriture ! Tu m'es bien plus utile en vie que morte. »_

 _« Oui, Monseigneur »_

 _Cette jeune humaine était décidément surprenante. Esclave choisie, et pourtant d'un dévouement rare. Là où la plupart des esclaves se seraient fait tout petit, ou auraient même proposé un autre pour sauver leur peau, elle lui avait offert sa vie presque sans hésiter, alors qu'il n'en avait pas même un besoin impérieux._

 _Une idée germa dans sa tête. Après tout, cette esclave pourrait bien être utile sur le moment._

« Je m'ennuie, Azur. »

« Pardon, Maître ? » bafouilla cette dernière, surprise.

« Je suis lassé d'attendre sans rien faire. Je veux m'occuper l'esprit ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Bien sûr Monseigneur. Je ne suis pas trop mauvaise en chant, mais je connais peu d'airs, et, heu... »

« Connais-tu le jeu du _shatranj_ ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, Monseigneur. »

« Il s'agit d'un jeu de stratégie destiné à aiguiser l'esprit des guerriers et des pilotes. Je vais t'expliquer les règles, tâche de les mémoriser, je n'ai pas envie de les réexpliquer sans cesse. » grommela-t-il, allumant l'écran de la cabine et chargeant le jeu préenregistré sur l'ordinateur de bord.

Zil'reyn passa la demi-heure suivante à expliquer le jeu complexe à l'adolescente, qui fixait l'écran, très concentrée. Elle mémorisa sans peine les huit types de pièces, représentant différents vaisseaux, de la ruche, pièce maîtresse du jeu, aux _Darts_ , sortes de pions.

En revanche, il lui fallut plus de temps pour comprendre leurs déplacements sur le plateau de jeu tridimensionnel, ainsi que les règles permettant des mouvements spéciaux si certaines pièces étaient dans certaines configurations.

A la première partie, il l'écrasa en trois coups seulement, un record qu'il n'avait jamais atteint auparavant. A la seconde, en cinq, et à la douzième, il lui fallut presque quarante coups pour la vaincre de peu, grâce au sacrifice de ses deux croiseurs pour déborder la flottille de frégates soutenue de bombardiers lourds que l'adolescente avait déployée autour de sa ruche.

« Tu n'as aucune notion de stratégie spatiale, mais tu te débrouilles bien pour une humaine. » siffla-t-il en guise de compliment, avant de constater que la nuit était tombée, attirant par le sas toujours ouvert des nuées d'insectes piqueurs.

Les nuisibles le laissaient en paix, mais ils ne cessaient de s'attaquer à Azur, dont le jeu pâtissait de la distraction qu'ils engendraient.

« Viens ici » grommela-t-il avec un soupir agacé.

La jeune femme se leva prestement et s'approcha, la tête inclinée avec respect.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Zil'reyn se lécha la main, puis la passa sur le visage et le cou de la jeune femme, qui se figea, visiblement dégoûtée.

« Laisse-la sécher, ça chassera les insectes. » expliqua-t-il, avant de lui faire signe de retourner s'asseoir.

« C'est incroyable, Maître, mais vous aviez raison ! Plus aucun insecte ne me tourne autour ! » s'extasia-t-elle après avoir perdu une fois de plus.

« Bien sûr que j'avais raison, humaine idiote » ricana-t-il sans méchanceté.

« Maître, je peux vous poser une question ? »

Il feula un assentiment tout en relançant une nouvelle partie.

« Pourquoi votre salive éloigne-t-elle les bestioles ? »

« Pas notre salive, mais notre odeur en général. Je suppose que ces saletés se rendent comptent qu'il y a un prédateur plus puissant qu'eux à proximité. »

« Ce doit être génial de ne jamais être embêté par des moustiques ! »

« Concentre-toi sur le jeu au lieu de babiller, esclave, ou je vais prendre tes croiseurs et ta ruche en un seul coup ! » gronda-t-il.


	11. Chapitre 11

A chaque pas, elle se sentait vibrer, plus vivante que jamais, transportée par l'onde furieuse de désir qu'elle avait attisée chez ses mâles, mais également poussée en avant par la vague sourde et puissante de la Grande Mère, plus puissante que jamais.

Bien trop excités pour réfléchir, aucun des reproducteurs n'avait demandé pourquoi elle avait tenu à passer par une Porte pour rejoindre la planète, ni où ils se trouvaient, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle s'était laissée aller à la pulsion sauvage et antique de la reproduction afin de les soumettre totalement à sa volonté dès le décollage du vaisseau. Le flot constant de phéromones et ses petits feulements équivoques avaient totalement anéanti la volonté des mâles, qu'elle avait néanmoins dû maintenir sous un strict contrôle mental afin qu'ils ne s'écharpent pas en une lutte mortelle dans l'espace confiné de la cabine.

Aucun d'eux ne réagit alors qu'ils passaient entre les antiques pierres des cercles sacrés, tentant tous d'attirer son attention avec plus ou moins de fougue.

Oakalym cilla un court instant lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le premier prêtre, puis Yaril'mar sembla enfin remarquer l'étrangeté de la situation lorsque les prêtres de la Grande Mère les entourèrent en silence. Les _wraiths_ squelettiques, vêtus seulement de jupes de toile grise déchiquetées, s'approchaient lentement, balançant leurs bâtons gravés devant eux afin de ne pas trébucher sur une pierre ou un quelconque obstacle.

Un à un, ses reproducteurs se calmèrent, observant avec méfiance la vingtaine de religieux qui les entouraient à présent. Elle sentit l'onde de choc qui parcourut leurs esprits alors qu'ils réalisaient que, sous les paupières closes des prêtres, ne se trouvait aucun globe oculaire, et que derrière leurs lèvres closes, aucune langue ne se mouverait plus jamais.

« Majesté, où sommes-nous ? » demanda Yaril'mar, hésitant à sortir son arme.

« Sur Iridia, la planète-temple .» répondit elle, galvanisée.

« Qui sont ces imparfaits ? Doit-on les éliminer, ma reine ? » demanda à son tour Jak'kan.

« Ce sont les prêtres de la Grande Mère, et les seuls mâles autorisés à vivre tout en connaissant l'existence de la Déesse. »

« La Déesse ? » répéta stupidement Nym'kan, abasourdi.

« Notre Déesse à tous, la reine originelle qui créa notre noble race, voici des éons, et qui veille sur nous depuis. »

« Mais Majesté, nous n'avons pas de dieux ! » gronda Yaril'mar, de plus en plus inquiet, alors que les prêtres s'approchaient toujours plus.

« Non, pas vous, simples mâles. Vous nous avez, nous, les reines, et nous avons la Grande Mère. » jubila-t-elle, désignant d'un large geste du bras la gigantesque statue à six bras de la divinité, brillant d'un vert sombre sous le soleil.

« Ma reine, pourquoi nous avoir amenés ici ? » demanda Toolymn d'une voix sous laquelle elle devina de la peur.

« La Grande Mère est généreuse envers notre peuple, mais elle a faim, et elle réclame sa part. »

Elle sentit la terreur s'instiller dans l'esprit des mâles alors qu'ils comprenaient.

« Majesté, je vous ai toujours bien servi ! Je puis encore vous être très utile ! Des humains ou de simples soldats ne feraient-ils pas des sacrifices suffisants ? » paniqua Oakalym.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui, caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

« Oakalym, vous m'avez toujours bien servi, et vous avez engendré des hordes de _wraiths_ à l'esprit agile et affûté, mais aucun mâle ne peut poser les yeux sur la Déesse, et rester en vie. Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous arrachons les yeux et la langue des prêtres avant de les laisser pénétrer dans l'enceinte sacrée ? De plus, la Déesse est la plus grande de toutes les reines. C'est un honneur immense que de lui être offert en pâture. Il serait inconvenant de ne pas réserver les meilleures proies à une reine, vous ne croyez pas ? » susurra-t-elle, forçant mentalement son officier à s'agenouiller.

Elle vit la peur de la mort dans les yeux du scientifique, qui baissa néanmoins la tête, vaincu et soumis. Elle l'observa en silence, tandis qu'il tremblait, agenouillé devant elle. Il ne dit rien, mou et résigné, lorsque deux prêtres le saisirent à tâtons et l'emmenèrent au pied de la statue, le forçant à s'appuyer contre une sorte de colonne de pierre à la surface rongée par des siècles d'usage.

« Ne bougez pas ! » ordonna-t-elle aux six autres reproducteurs, brisant d'une pensée toute velléité de résistance.

Ils restèrent immobiles, certains résignés, terrifiés ou furieux, mais tous totalement soumis à sa volonté, totalement imprégnés d'elle et obéissants jusque dans la mort.

Elle s'approcha de l'autel des purifications, laissant ses vêtements sur un banc de pierre avant de s'immerger dans le bassin d'eau claire tout en récitant les prières antiques.

Une fois ses ablutions faites, elle sortit de l'eau, et d'un appel mental, tendit son esprit vers celui, profondément enfoui sous la toile de l'Esprit, de la grande prêtresse.

La reine antique s'éveilla à son appel, et sortit de son cocon dissimulé derrière la vaste statue. La Reine-sans-nom était si vieille que nul ne connaissait son âge exact, mais Delleb avait entendu dire qu'elle serait née des entrailles mêmes de la Grande Mère, faisant d'elle l'une des soixante reines originelles.

Elle avait d'immenses cheveux couleur de lune, si longs qu'ils coulaient sur le sol telle une traîne onirique, à plus de deux pas dans son dos, se fondant délicatement à sa robe de soie de Lifflin grise, plus légère et vaporeuse que l'écume de l'océan.

La prêtresse s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche altière, posant un instant sa main gauche sur la poitrine de Delleb, en un geste de bénédiction.

« Bienvenue, ma sœur. La Grande Mère est heureuse que tu aies répondu à son appel. »

« Merci, ma sœur. J'ai quelque peu négligé la Déesse, ces derniers siècles, mais je suis honorée de constater qu'elle ne m'a pas retiré sa confiance et ses bienfaits. J'ai amené une offrande en conséquence. » répondit Delleb, désignant les sept mâles.

La Reine-sans-nom s'approcha, détaillant un pan d'uniforme ou un tatouage, alors que Delleb leur ordonnait d'une pensée de s'incliner bien bas.

« Que des officiers, et de très haut rang ! »

« Tous mes reproducteurs, excepté un, qui s'est avéré plus qu'indigne de la Grande Mère, ainsi que de son rang... » siffla-t-elle, soudain hargneuse.

« C'est un sacrifice important, surtout en ces temps difficiles, Delleb ! »

« Oui, mais ils ne me seront plus d'aucune utilité à l'avenir, et la Déesse réclame sa part. »

« Je ne sais pas qui est le plus grand sacrifice, ma sœur. Tes mâles, ou toi... » murmura doucement la Reine-sans-nom.

« Cela n'a aucune importance. Je ferais tous les sacrifices nécessaires pour la survie de notre noble race. Ma vie n'a aucune valeur face à notre héritage. La Grande Mère a besoin de moi. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Delleb, sage Delleb, si seulement plus de nos sœurs avaient ta clairvoyance. Nous nous mourons, non pas à cause des Anciens, ou des humains, mais bien par notre propre faute. Nous ne progressons plus, n'avançons plus, mais pis encore, nous oublions les sagesses antiques qui ont fait notre toute-puissance ! »

« La Déesse m'a montré une voie, et je suis venue l'en remercier. Je partirais ensuite sur la piste qu'elle m'a désignée. »

« Oui, c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être. Fais ton offrande, ma sœur, je vais chanter avec toi. »

Sans un mot de plus, Delleb s'approcha d'Oakalym, maintenu inutilement par deux prêtres, tandis qu'un troisième tenait cérémonieusement la longue lame sacrificielle sur une précieuse étoffe noire.

La Reine-sans-nom entonna derrière elle la sourde mélopée, emplissant la clairière et l'Esprit du bourdonnement sourd de sa voix à double timbre, auquel elle joignit son propre chant, avant de se saisir de la longue lame affûtée.

« Majesté, pitié, je peux vous être utile, je ne désire que cela, ma reine ! » murmura Oakalym, sans toutefois esquisser le moindre geste lorsqu'elle approcha la lame de sa gorge.

Elle vit les larmes brillantes qui coulèrent des yeux d'or du _wraith_ pour se mêler aux flots verts de son sang, alors qu'elle lui tranchait nettement la tête.

Sans cesser le chant sacré, elle ramassa le chef de celui qui avait été un de ses meilleurs scientifiques, et le brandit bien haut, présentant son offrande à la Déesse, alors que les deux prêtres dirigeaient habilement le corps décapité vers le bassin de métal situé devant la colonne, laissant le cœur mourant d'Oakalym déverser le tribut sanglant à la Déesse.

La prêtresse vint prendre la tête tranchée puis, grimpant habilement le long de la titanesque statue, la déposa dans la paume ouverte de la plus basse main gauche, jetant à un prêtre un crâne couvert de lambeaux de chair verdâtre.

Yaril'mar tenta de faire face à la mort avec calme, mais elle perçut clairement le bouillonnement de colère qui l'emplissait alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la colonne.

Jak'kan et Nym'kan, s'avancèrent tous deux par eux-mêmes, tels les guerriers qu'ils étaient, avec la noblesse et la férocité d'un fauve qui part au combat.

Toolymn s'avança, apathique, mais alors qu'il s'appuyait le long de la colonne, le bassin empli du sang de ses frères à ses pieds, il surprit Delleb.

« Ma reine, je vous offre avec joie ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais rien désiré d'autre que vous plaire. Puissiez-vous avoir un règne long et fructueux, et puisse notre ruche dominer les étoiles jusqu'à la fin des temps !» déclara-t-il avec douceur.

Sans interrompre le chant sacré, elle inclina doucement la tête en signe de remerciement à son fidèle pilote, alors que la lame argentée s'enfonçait dans la chair molle de sa gorge.

Elle se retourna. Il ne restait de ses deux plus anciens reproducteurs, et parmi ses plus fidèles compagnons.

Delashi'mar était presque aussi vieux qu'elle, et lui avait été offert par une reine alliée, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore un millénaire.

Selm'reyn, quant à lui, était plus vieux encore. Il avait été l'un des onze reproducteurs de sa mère, avant de devenir le sien, lorsqu'elle l'avait tuée.

Tous deux l'avaient souvent conseillée et soutenue dans sa jeunesse, lui offrant une oreille attentive et les épaules fortes dont elle avait si souvent eu besoin.

Delashi'mar s'avança, martial, parfaitement calme. Il s'installa dos à la colonne, lorsqu'un bref éclair de doute traversa ses traits. D'un geste vif, il tâta son bouc, particulièrement long et fourni pour un _wraith_ , et une de ses grandes fiertés. Puis il sortit sa dague, jetant un œil interrogateur à sa reine, qui acquiesça. Sans une hésitation, il trancha net les longs poils soyeux, avant de tendre la mèche au prêtre à ses côtés. Il rangea ensuite sa dague, et se tint bien droit, fixant sa reine bien-aimée.

Alors que la lame s'abattait, arrachant quelques éclats à la colonne derrière lui, ses lèvres formèrent en silence le mot « merci » tandis que sa conscience disparaissait dans les profondeurs de l'Esprit et que la vie quittait son corps à gros bouillons.

Selm'reyn, ultime survivant, s'avança à son tour.

« Ma reine, puis-je faire une prière à la Grande Mère, ou cela m'est-il interdit ? » demanda-t-il, s'inclinant bien bas devant Delleb, à présent luisante du sang de ses mâles morts.

Le chant vacilla légèrement sous la surprise de la reine, qui se tourna vers sa sœur sans nom, qui acquiesça.

Le _wraith_ se redressa et s'avança devant la gigantesque statue, avant de s'incliner à nouveau, comme il l'aurait fait devant n'importe quelle reine.

« Majesté, je ne suis qu'un mâle insignifiant, qui a eu l'immense honneur de servir et de saillir deux reines ! C'est l'ultime distinction pour moi que d'en servir une troisième, aussi insigne que vous, dans la mort.

Delleb est une reine juste et redoutable. Quelle que soit la mission que vous lui réservez, je vous en prie, permettez-lui de régner encore longtemps, afin qu'elle puisse accomplir votre œuvre et pérenniser notre race jusqu'à la fin des temps ! » déclara-t-il cérémonieusement.

Il resta incliné quelques instants face à la statue muette, avant de venir s'appuyer contre la colonne, parfaitement paisible et serein. Avant même que la lame n'ait touché son cou, Delleb sentit l'âme de Selm'reyn disparaître, acceptée et ravie dans l'empire de sa nouvelle maîtresse, loin en dessous du grand Esprit de la ruche.

Les six mains de la déesse portant chacune déjà une tête tranchée, la prêtresse posa la tête de Selm'reyn entre les jambes croisées de la Déesse, tandis que les prêtres aveugles hissaient précautionneusement le bassin à présent empli de sang le long de l'échafaudage dissimulé derrière la statue, où les précédèrent les deux reines, chantant un nouveau chant, empli d'espoir en l'avenir et en des chasses fructueuses.

Ensemble, elles versèrent les flots sanglants sur la tête finement sculptée de la Grande Mère, laissant le liquide vital la vêtir telle une robe divine.

Elles terminèrent le chant rituel, laissant leurs esprits s'enfoncer loin dans la toile épaisse de l'Esprit et s'y dissoudre, communiant avec celui, assouvi, de la Déesse.


	12. Chapitre 12

Elle se sentait vidée, malgré le repas offert par la prêtresse avant qu'elle ne quitte Iridia.

Sa détermination n'avait pas fléchi, mais elle se sentait triste et démunie. Se séparer de ses mâles l'avait peinée. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits, mais tous avaient été d'exceptionnels éléments de sa ruche, et ils l'avaient accompagnée durant des siècles, voire des millénaires pour certains. L'empressement joyeux de Toolymn ou les sages conseils de Selm'reyn lui manquaient déjà, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu leur reprocher de leur vivant.

Si seulement elle avait pu simplement retourner sur sa ruche et abandonner ses sentiments à la routine, hélas elle ne pourrait accomplir sa quête en restant la reine et maîtresse de plus d'un millier d'âmes. La Reine-sans-nom avait raison, la Déesse avait d'elle exigé tous les sacrifices : ses mâles, sa ruche et jusqu'à son statut de reine, elle ne lui avait laissé que sa vie pour servir ses desseins.

La seule chose qu'elle puisse faire était d'ordonner à Zil'reyn de repartir et d'aller offrir sa ruche et ses _wraiths_ à une autre reine, afin qu'ils ne soient jamais seuls et sans guide.

Elle sentit une colère sourde et impuissante l'envahir. Pourquoi la Grande Mère récompensait-elle sa dévotion en la dépouillant de tout ? Que pourrait-elle apporter de plus à sa race, seule au monde, qu'assise sur son trône vivant ?

Elle gronda de frustration. Inutile de se torturer, la Déesse n'avait jamais parlé si clairement, elle n'avait pas à remettre sa volonté en question !

Elle prit le temps de se calmer, respirant profondément avant de quitter le monde sanctuaire, n'ayant aucun désir que le dernier souvenir que son commandant ait d'elle soit celui d'une hystérique incompréhensible.

Ils jouaient depuis longtemps, sans qu'Azur n'ait gagné une seule partie, mais Zil'reyn ne s'attendait pas un seul instant à ce que ce soit le cas. Comment une simple esclave pourrait-elle vaincre un commandant de ruche qui s'était illustré au champ de bataille pour ses stratégies d'attaques en _Dart_ audacieuses et réussies ?

Ils disputaient une énième partie lorsqu'il sentit l'esprit de sa reine, à l'orée du sien.

Fermant prestement le jeu, il sauta sur ses pieds, inquiet de sentir tant de désarroi dans l'esprit de sa souveraine. En deux enjambées, il fut à l'entrée du sas, scrutant l'obscurité, de laquelle sortit Delleb, l'air infiniment las.

« Majesté, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, se retenant de la toucher, paniqué par le sang séché qui la recouvrait encore par endroits.

Elle lui répondit d'un petit grognement qui se voulait rassurant.

« Où sont vos reproducteurs ? » poursuivit Zil'reyn, nullement rassuré.

« Tous morts, Zil'reyn, tous morts » répondit-elle, désabusée.

« Par toutes les reines, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien qui vous concerne, commandant. » répondit-elle, se laissant tomber dans un siège.

« Mais Majesté... »

« Zil'reyn, silence ! Je veux que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre. »

« Bien, ma reine. »

« Vous allez repartir sur la ruche, et contacter Ushin'shi. Elle est un brin excentrique, mais elle est sage et si vous lui expliquez, elle acceptera de vous prendre sous ses ordres. »

« Je ne comprends pas, ma reine. »

Dellb soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ?  
« Je ne vais pas revenir sur la ruche, il vous faut une nouvelle reine. Ushin'shi sera ravie de vous prendre pour sujets. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est assez clairvoyante pour vous laisser à votre poste de commandant. Peut-être fera-t-elle même de vous un de ses reproducteurs d'ici quelques années, Zil'reyn. Vous en avez tout à fait le potentiel. » déclara-t-elle avec lassitude.

« Majesté ! Peu m'importe d'être commandant ou reproducteur ! Je ne désire qu'une seule chose, vous servir, vous et nulle autre ! » protesta-t-il, la surprenant.

« Commandant, c'est un ordre. Retournez sur la ruche, et conduisez-la à Ushin'shi ! » siffla-t-elle.

« Non, Majesté ! J'ignore ce qui peut être assez important pour vous faire abandonner votre ruche et le royaume de vos aïeules, mais quoique ce soit, je refuse de vous laisser l'affronter seule ! » répéta-t-il, campant sur ses positions.

Elle se releva, furieuse.

« Zil'reyn, obéissez-moi ! » murmura-t-elle, appuyant son propos d'un ordre mental puissant.

Elle entendit clairement les dents du _wraith_ grincer sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour résister à son emprise.

« Non... ma reine... J'ai juré de vous protéger... et de vous... soutenir... quoiqu'il arrive... Je... ne... vous... abandonnerais... jamais ! » grogna-t-il, luttant contre l'imprégnation qui, depuis son adolescence, le forçait à obéir aveuglément à sa reine, quel que soit l'ordre.

Elle le fixa, stupéfaite. Aucun de ses reproducteurs n'avait tenté d'échapper à la mort, et voilà que son commandant refusait de lui obéir, alors même que cet ordre lui offrait une potentielle promotion !

Seuls les _wraiths_ déviants pouvaient aller à l'encontre de l'imprégnation, et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se fâcher contre lui. Par un étrange paradoxe, c'était la fidélité absolue que lui vouait Zil'reyn qui l'avait poussé à briser son imprégnation censée garantir ladite fidélité.

« Zil'reyn, je ne sais pas combien de temps durera ma quête, ni où elle me mènera. Je ne serais plus reine de rien ni de personne, il faut que vous le compreniez ! » expliqua-t-elle vaincue.

« Non, Majesté. Tant qu'il vous restera au moins un _wraith_ fidèle, vous serez toujours Delleb la magnifique ! » répondit-il avec soulagement.

« Il faut être fou pour tout abandonner et me suivre! » grommela-t-elle pour elle-même.  
« Je devrais convenir alors. Après tout, vous-même abandonnez tout, Majesté. » répliqua-t-il, presque insolent.

« Soit. Mais transmettez au moins mon ordre à Tiam'reyn, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de devenir commandant à votre place, Zil'reyn. » gronda-t-elle, quelque peu cruelle.

« Je le sais, Majesté, mais peu m'importe, car il ne sera pas _votre_ commandant .» répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier tout en se dirigeant vers le poste de pilotage pour envoyer le message.

 _Il avait exigé une communication privée avec son second, qui ne protesta que pour le principe, les yeux brillants du bonheur de sa promotion inopinée, avant d'y mettre fin un peu trop précipitamment à son goût._

 _Un commandant en second digne de ce nom aurait dû s'émouvoir davantage d'être abandonné par sa reine, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Le destin de Tiam'reyn et des autres ne le concernait plus. Il n'était plus leur commandant, et le seul être qui ait jamais compté pour lui, sa reine, avait besoin de son soutien, plus que jamais._

 _Avec un grondement sourd, il envoya les coordonnés du vaisseau royal à la ruche, avant d'en verrouiller les commandes et de partir rejoindre Delleb, qui l'attendait près de la Porte des étoiles._

 _Il venait de quitter la navette lorsqu'il entendit un petit crissement dans son dos._

« Azur, reste à bord. La ruche va envoyer quelqu'un chercher la navette, tu seras rapatriée en même temps .» ordonna-t-il.

Il entendit un reniflement misérable dans son dos.

« Maître, je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas retourner sur la ruche ! » gémit elle, s'essuyant le nez d'un revers de main.

« Et bien, vas-t-en, il y a une Porte. Tu es libre. »

« Je n'ai nulle part où aller, monseigneur. » gémit-elle de plus belle.

Agacé, Zil'reyn se retourna.

« Il y a des humains partout dans cette galaxie, si tu ne veux pas retourner servir sur la ruche, rejoins tes congénères, et cesse d'émettre tous ces fluides répugnants ! » s'énerva-t-il alors que Delleb observait la scène avec intérêt.

« Je ne peux pas... Maître, je vous en prie...» sanglota l'adolescente.

« Je n'ai que faire d'une esclave à surveiller ! Et d'abord, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rejoindre les humains si tu ne veux plus nous servir ? » demanda-t-il, soudain perplexe.

« Je voudrais bien... Mais ils me tueraient... parce que je suis marquée... Parce que... Parce que je suis une adoratrice. »

« Si tu es vraiment une adoratrice, tu devrais être heureuse de retourner sur la ruche... » lâcha le _wraith_ , pernicieux.

« Je suis heureuse de vous servir, Monseigneur, vous et Sa Noble Majesté, mais je ne veux pas mourir, et... Beaucoup n'ont pas apprécié que je devienne votre esclave personnelle. Si vous n'êtes plus là... » bafouilla-t-elle tout en s'inclinant, suppliante.

« Le propre des esclaves est d'être utile. A quoi pourrais-tu bien servir ? » gronda-t-il, frustré de la tournure de la discussion.

« Je pourrais entretenir et recoudre vos vêtements, aider Sa Très Grande Majesté pour sa toilette, porter des choses pour vous, et je peux vous servir d'appât, Monseigneur. »

« Et elle pourra s'infiltrer parmi les humains sans problème. » intervint Delleb, concluant le débat.

« Bien, Majesté » capitula Zil'reyn avec un signe de la tête soumis.

« Merci du fond du cœur, Très Noble Majesté ! » s'écria l'adolescente tout en s'inclinant presque jusqu'au sol.

« Les esclaves ne parlent pas à la reine sans y avoir été invité ! » siffla le _wraith_ , ponctuant ses paroles d'une solide taloche derrière le crâne de la jeune fille, la faisant basculer au sol.

« Pardon, Monseigneur ! »

« Zil'reyn, il va bien falloir qu'elle me parle, puisque nous ne sommes plus que tous les trois. Je vous prie de vous abstenir de la faire tomber à l'avenir, ça nous ralentit. » siffla Delleb, tout en composant une adresse.

Sur le point de traverser le vortex bleuté, Delleb se retourna.

« Vous avez une manière très... intéressante de vous faire obéir de vos esclaves, Commandant. »


	13. Chapitre 13

_Ce chapitre fonctionne en image avec le chapitre 59 d'au-delà des étoiles que vous pourrez découvrir pour halloween._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Ils avaient trouvé une étrange routine, qui consistait principalement à errer de monde en monde telles des âmes perdues, à la recherche d'il ne savait trop quoi, et ce depuis quelques semaines déjà._

 _Si sa reine avait semblé ravie d'être débarrassée du lourd carcan du protocole, les nuits à la dure et les humains de moindre qualité ne lui réussissaient vraiment pas, et chaque matin, il devait subir sa mauvaise humeurs et sa hargne.C'est d'ailleurs cette même morosité royale qui lui fit apprécier encore davantage Azur, qui avec un courage insoupçonnable sous sa frêle et misérable silhouette humaine, s'occupait des moindres besoin de la reine de son mieux au vu de leurs moyens quasi inexistants, sans jamais se départir de son air doux et soumis._

 _Par deux fois déjà, il l'avait tirée des griffes de Delleb, qui trouvait en l'esclave une échappatoire à la frustration de cette quête absurde et dont la rage aurait pu tuer ou gravement mutiler l'humaine s'il ne s'était pas interposé, prenant les coups à sa place._

 _La dernière crise royale datait du matin même, et si Azur s'en sortait avec une vilaine griffure en travers du visage et une grosse plaque de cheveux arrachés, en plus de quelques ecchymoses, lui sentait déjà la faim le tenailler, alors que sa mâchoire finissait de se ressouder tandis qu'il marchait derrière Delleb, qui avançait droit dans les bois, comme si elle eut su où elle allait._

 _Il savait les sautes d'humeur de sa reine injustes, mais il ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussée dans cette folle épopée, mais c'était assez important pour la faire renoncer à tout ce qu'elle avait. Qu'elle passe donc ses nerfs sur lui et son esclave, si cela lui permettait d'accomplir sa quête avec succès !_

« Zil'reyn, vous avez senti ? » demanda Delleb, se figeant pour se concentrer sur l'Esprit de la ruche qu'ils savaient en orbite autour de la planète.

Le _wraith_ s'arrêta, suivant l'esprit de sa reine dans la toile sombre.

« Majesté, il serait plus prudent que nous quittions rapidement ce monde. » indiqua-t-il sobrement dans l'esprit de sa reine.

« Ils n'oseraient tout de même pas s'en prendre à moi ! Je suis une reine ! » s'offusqua-t-elle en retour.

« Majesté, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, vous êtes une reine qui a abandonné son trône, mais qui tant qu'elle sera en vie, risquerait de venir le réclamer en retour. Et si, comme je le soupçonne, cette larve de Tiam'reyn n'as pas suivi vos derniers ordres, mais a été offrir votre trône au plus offrant, il est normal que les autres reines cherchent à s'assurer que vous ne veniez pas le leur réclamer. » répondit Zil'reyn, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle ne rentre pas à nouveau dans une de ses terrifiantes colères.

« Quelle lâcheté, si une reine veut ma tête, qu'elle vienne elle-même tenter de la prendre ! » gronda -t-elle, faisant néanmoins demi-tour, au plus grand soulagement de Zil'reyn.

Soulagement qui fut de courte durée, lorsqu'ils sentirent un nouvel esprit de ruche rejoindre la toile télépathique, les esprits s'ajoutant comme autant d'araignées sur leurs fils.

« Scélérate ! Cette chienne d'Hetakrine a aussi lancé ses traqueurs sur mes traces ! Si je la revois cette... cette... Je la tue ! » tempêta Delleb, ayant reconnu l'esprit de ruche de sa rivale.

« Pour l'instant Majesté, il importe de dissimuler notre empreinte mentale et de nous faire discrets. Il faut que nous quittions ce monde, coûte que coûte. »

« Je ne me cacherais pas comme une humaine couarde, Zil'reyn ! »

« Majesté, à deux contre plusieurs dizaines de guerriers nous n'avons aucune chance. Morte, vous ne pourrez accomplir votre mission ! Mission si importante que vous en avez tout abandonné ! »

La reine feula, exaspérée.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, maître ? » demanda Azur d'une petite voix terrifiée, ne se faisant aucune illusion sur son sort en cas de capture.

« On va semer les chiens d'Hetakrine, puis on va essayer de trouver un moyen de quitter ce monde maudit » grommela Zil'reyn tout en inspectant les alentours.

Les quatre heures suivantes ne furent qu'une longue et épuisante épreuve, parsemée de ravins profonds et d'injures haineuses de la reine, qui ne décolérait pas.

Si la perspective de la mort ne perturbait guère les deux immortels, bien plus préoccupés par l'honneur bafoué de la reine déchue, elle semblait avoir littéralement donné des ailes à Azur, qui précéda plus d'une fois les deux _wraiths_ sur les sentes animales discrètes qui leurs servaient de chemins.

La nuit allait tomber lorsque Azur, qui les précédait une fois de plus, se figea avec un petit cri, tandis que dans un sifflement, une longue branche épineuse fouettait l'air juste au-dessus de sa tête,emportant quelques cheveux.

Avant même d'avoir identifié la menace, le guerrier se précipita devant sa reine, mû par un instinct protecteur.

« Je vais bien, maître. Le piège ne m'a pas touché, et il est désamorcé maintenant. » murmura l'esclave d'une voix blanche, alors qu'il scrutait l'obscurité en grondant.

« C'est intéressant, ce piège... » susurra Delleb, passant nonchalamment devant son commandant.

« Majesté, attendez, ce pourrait être dangereux ! »

« Calmez-vous Commandant, votre esclave à désactivé le piège, je ne risque plus rien. » répliqua cette dernière tout en examinant la branche.

« Les pièges ne se posent pas tous seuls. Le créateur est peut-être encore dans le coin, ma reine. » supplia Zil'reyn, sortant son pistolet.

« Mmmh. Très intéressant... »

« Qu'y a-t-il de si fascinant sur cette branche, pour qu'elle requière ainsi toute votre attention, Majesté ? » s'agaça-t-il, les nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

« La hauteur Zil'reyn, la hauteur. C'est bien trop haut pour la plupart des humains. Celui qui a installé ça visait spécifiquement des _wraiths-_ » expliqua la reine d'un ton docte.

« Les traqueurs nous auraient précédés ? »

« Non, voyons. Ils essaieraient de nous capturer, pas de nous défigurer. Je pense que c'est l'œuvre d'un humain. Un coureur, peut-être. Quelle ingéniosité. Regardez, Commandant, des nœuds en herbes tressées ! Les humains ont cet instinct de survie, qui les rend si habiles de leurs dix doigts. Fascinant, fascinant -» s'extasia Delleb, perdue dans ses considérations spécistes, toute mauvaise humeur oubliée.

 _Un coureur : un humain suffisamment puissant et retors pour être dangereux pour un_ wraith _. Il ne manquait plus qu'un lézard Tuzi, et il finirait pas croire que le mauvais sort existait vraiment. Delleb, même si elle était capable de se défendre seule, s'en abstiendrait aussi longtemps que possible, peut-être trop longtemps, et Azur ne pouvait guère faire plus que servir de bouclier vivant. Il était le seul combattant du trio, et il n'avait jamais été soldat de terrain, ses armes à lui étaient les canons spatiaux, pas les pistolets !_

 _Il fut tiré de ses sombres considérations par un craquement de branche discret sur sa droite._

Elle avait senti un vague relent, avant d'entendre le craquement.

Instinctivement, elle avait fait face à la menace, un sourd grondement combatif roulant dans sa gorge, tandis qu'une silhouette sombre sortait des arbres.

Simultanément, elle vit son commandant lever les mains, son arme en évidence, avant de lentement la déposer au sol.

« Zil'reyn, que... » allait elle gronder, avant de se taire, une flèche pointée sur la gorge. _«_ Sale chien ! Je suis une reine, comme oses-tu pointer ton arme sur moi ! Ta maîtresse ne t'a pas inculqué le respect ? » cracha-t-elle au traqueur qui la tenait en joue en feulant, l'air mauvais.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux les garder en vie ? » gronda le chasseur à son complice, qu'elle ne voyait pas, mais qu'elle devina tenir en joue son commandant.

« Oui. Tu as déjà vu des _wraiths_ chasser avec leurs esclaves ? » répondit une voix qui, à sa grande surprise, était humaine.

Avec un grondement contrarié le traqueur recula d'un pas, tout en la maintenant en joue.

« Bon, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce que fait une reine couverte de boue en plein milieu d'une forêt sauvage, alors que visiblement le gros de ses troupes sont massées aux alentours de la Porte ? » demanda l'humaine.

Delleb feula avec dédain.

« Bien sûr, à quoi je m'attendais en discutant avec un _wraith_. » grommela la femme d'un ton agacé, faisant précautionneusement le tour pour venir se poster à côté du traqueur.

Elle détailla avec dédain leurs adversaires. Un traqueur a l'air hargneux et une humaine, vêtue de nippes usées et visiblement volées à des _wraiths_ , qui les tenaient en joue d'un empaleur.

« Un traqueur et son adoratrice... Pitoyable. » cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

« Ce n'est... » commença l'alien avant d'être coupé par un grondement de l'humaine.

« Nous avons les armes, donc c'est _votre_ situation qui nous intéresse. Encore une fois, que faites-vous si loin avec juste votre... commandant et une humaine ? » gronda cette dernière, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas à répondre à une stupide humaine sans intérêt. »

« Soit, on va procéder autrement. Markus, tu arrives à identifier la ruche ? » siffla la femme, alors que le traqueur détaillait le tatouage de Zil'reyn.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais c'est soit la ruche de Delleb, soit celle de Jumin'shi .» répondit-il finalement.

La reine ne put retenir un petit grondement hargneux au nom de sa rivale.

« Donc, vous êtes la reine Delleb. Ça explique beaucoup de choses... » triompha l'humaine.

« Que savez-vous ? » intervint Zil'reyn, visiblement très inquiet.

« Pas grand-chose, je ne fais que déduire. Il y a presque cent _wraiths_ de trois ruches différentes qui se disputent le contrôle de la Porte. Alors à moins que cette prétentieuse de Silla n'ait promis sa ruche en échange de notre capture, rien n'expliquait qu'ils soient autant sur nos traces... » commença l'humaine.

« Ce sont des _wraiths_ , Rosanna ! Tais-toi ! » siffla le traqueur.

« Ne t'en fais pas. J'ignore pourquoi, mais ce sont aussi des fugitifs. Ils ne risquent pas d'essayer de nous capturer, ils sont trop occupés à ne pas l'être eux-même, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

 _Il fallait qu'il rééquilibre la balance. Non seulement, ils étaient désarmés contre l'étrange duo, mais en plus, l'humaine semblait avoir des capacités de déduction effrayantes. Il devait trouver quelque chose, et vite. Il décortiqua chaque mot de leur bref échange. Elle avait parlé de Silla et de prix pour leur capture. Elle devait donc être le coureur que la reine avait mis à prix contre un croiseur de bataille. Le_ wraith _était donc le traqueur qui l'avait trahie et était parti œuvrer pour les humains d'Atlantis. Il s'était demandé comment un seul coureur pouvait avoir massacré plus de cent alphas et au moins le triple de drones en un an et demi, il avait maintenant la réponse devant lui. Ils étaient deux, et un des deux était un ancien traqueur. Il avait peut-être de quoi retourner la situation._

« Nous savons qui vous êtes. Laissez-nous partir et vous aurez peut-être une chance de vous en sortir, misérables. » siffla-t-il d'un air magnanime, qui eut pour seul résultat de faire éclater de rire l'humaine.

« Votre commandant est amusant, Majesté ! » pouffa cette dernière, alors que Delleb le fusillait du regard.

« Zil'reyn, suivez la discussion ou taisez-vous ! » gronda la reine avec rage.

« Oh, vous êtes donc le commandant Zil'reyn. Enchantée ! » répliqua l'humaine toujours joviale.

Il feula, humilié.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, commandant. Je m'appelle Rosanna et voici Markus. Comme je le disais, il y a un instant à votre reine, je crois que nous pouvons nous être mutuellement utiles. » répondit cette dernière tout en baissant son arme.


	14. Chapitre 14

_Il feula avec agacement, ne récoltant qu'un grondement tout aussi agacé de la part du traqueur._

 _Il n'avait pas le choix, sa reine lui avait ordonné de s'allier momentanément avec le traître afin qu'ils puissent tous les cinq quitter ce monde maudit. Il se serait naturellement méfié de tout_ wraith _ne faisant pas partie de sa propre ruche, mais un traître qui avait bafoué tous les tabous pour se soumettre à des humains ! Comment pouvaient-ils espérer que ce renégat et l'humaine vicieuse qui l'accompagnait leur soit utile en quoi que ce soit ?_

 _« Je ne vous apprécie pas davantage, mais Rosanna a raison: si nous voulons survivre, il nous faut oublier nos différences et nous concentrer sur notre mission. »grinça le traqueur dans son esprit._

 _« Trouvez-nous un site adéquat, alors ! » répliqua-t-il, hargneux._

 _Le traqueur le défia un instant du regard, puis avec un sifflement dédaigneux, il se remit en quête d'un point idéal pour leur embuscade._

« D'ici, nous pourrons surveiller la Porte, et y accéder rapidement le moment venu, tout en pouvant défendre facilement notre position. » expliqua l'humaine, lui désignant un petit groupe de rochers couverts de mousse qui surplombait une courte pente menant tout droit à la Porte.

« Il y a des drones à moins de vingt mètres d'ici, je vous signale. » répliqua Delleb dans un murmure.

« Je sais, mais nous ne trouverons pas de meilleur site, et si vous ne faites pas trop de bruit, ils ne nous entendrons pas. »

Avec un soupir, elle dépassa l'humaine, s'installant en tailleur dans l'étroit espace entre les monolithes, tandis qu'Azur se blottissait entre deux blocs, insignifiante et presque indécelable.

« Il me faut du calme, alors allez monter la garde plus loin.» gronda-t-elle tout bas, avant de se concentrer, laissant son esprit couler doucement jusqu'au tréfonds de l'Esprit de ruche, au-delà des individualités.

Doucement, délicatement, elle laissa le concept d'alliance et de secrets flotter dans le grand espace noir, avec un léger relent de sa propre psyché. Les minutes s'écoulaient, et elle sentit les premiers fragments d'idée être captés par des _wraiths_ sur la ruche en orbite.

A nouveau, elle laissa remonter vers la surface de la conscience collective de vagues concepts d'amitié entre elle et Zelmanisha, observant l'idée se répandre telles des rides sur un étang paisible.

Lorsqu'elle jugea en avoir assez fait, elle revint à son corps, prenant de soin d'occulter autant que possible sa conscience.

Elle signala à Zil'reyn de se tenir prêt d'une simple traction mentale, avant de se barricader derrière ses défenses.

En levant la tête, elle devina l'humaine, presque invisible, perchée sur sa branche tel un oiseau de proie. Elle lui signala avoir effectué sa part du plan d'un signe de la tête, puis n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, elle se mit à méditer.

Deux longues heures s'écoulèrent avant que, dans un sifflement, une volée de _Darts_ ne s'abatte sur les environs de la Porte, incendiant les arbres, et semant la panique parmi la centaines de _wraiths_ qui gardaient le grand anneau de pierre.

 _Enfin, il se passait quelque chose. Son pistolet à la main, il bouillonnait de la joie anticipée du combat. D'une main ferme, le traqueur le força à rester accroupi derrière leur tronc._

 _« Pas encore, Commandant. Refrénez votre ardeur .» gronda ce dernier, malgré la flamme que la lutte à venir avait allumé dans ses yeux._

 _Pendant de longs instants, ils se firent face, ennemis et alliés, frères et contraires, semblables et différents, puis avec un sourire carnassier, Markus lâcha son épaule, et d'un seul geste ils se ruèrent en avant en rugissant._

« Majesté, on bouge. » ordonna la coureuse, sautant agilement de son perchoir.

Elle ne releva pas l'insulte, jaillissant de sa cachette telle une panthère.

« Accélère, esclave! » gronda-t-elle à l'adresse d'Azur, qui peinait à suivre sa cadence.

Elles se mirent à dévaler la pente, bientôt repérée par les sentinelles.

Les premiers tirs de pistolets les manquèrent, et avec une adresse certaine, la coureuse toucha deux tireurs de deux salves précises.

« On ne passera pas entre les tirs. Delleb, Azur, à couvert! » hurla cette dernière, avant de se jeter en avant en rugissant.

D'un mouvement rapide du bras, la reine plaqua au sol l'adolescente, se jetant aussi à terre, sous le déluge de tirs.

Relevant la tête, elle observa l'exaspérante humaine esquiver à une vitesse sidérante les tirs, répliquant de son empaleur avec une adresse remarquable au vu de ses cabrioles folles, forçant la ligne d'une quinzaine de _wraiths_ à s'écarter pour éviter ses tirs.

En un instant, elle fut au contact, semant la mort dans les rangs adverses mal préparés à l'affrontement direct. Rapidement, elle laissa son empaleur planté dans le vente d'un alpha, empoignant son long bâton qu'elle se mit à faire tournoyer, l'abattant sans répit sur des tempes et des poignets.

« Hey ! Un coup de main serait pas de refus ! » hurla la guerrière, qui était parvenue à neutraliser presque la moitié des soldats, mais menaçait d'être submergée par les autres.

Sortant de sa fascination, la reine se redressa, soulevant son esclave par le col avant de la propulser plus loin.  
« Cours ! » rugit-elle à l'adolescente - qui partit en zigzag, pliée en deux - avant de dégainer sa dague et celle que l'humaine lui avait donné et de se jeter en avant comme une furie.

La combat fut une mêlée sanglante et brutale, où plus d'une fois les tirs qu'elle esquivait assommèrent un autre assaillant, qui semblait être immédiatement remplacé par un autre.

Elle était couverte de sang vert et poisseux, tant le sien que celui de ses ennemis, et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle luttait dos à dos avec l'humaine, qui ne laissait pas un pouce de terrain à la horde de soldats décérébrés qui les entourait.

Elle commençait à se résigner à une mort inévitable, lorsqu'une déflagration assourdissante la jeta à terre, immédiatement suivie d'une seconde et d'une troisième.

« Majesté, il vous faut fuir par la Porte ! » hurla Zil'reyn dans son esprit, alors qu'une main griffue la relevait de force avant de la pousser en direction du grand anneau de pierre tout proche.

Moitié courant, moitié trébuchant, elle se rua vers la Porte et le vortex miroitant, tandis que l'enfer semblait se déchaîner en explosions successives autour d'elle.

Le froid et le silence de l'autre monde la frappèrent avec force alors qu'elle se rematérialisait, suivie de peu par Rosanna.

« Majesté, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Azur, qui les attendait avec anxiété, cachée derrière le socle de l'appareil.

« Où est Zil'reyn ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant signe à son esclave que ça allait.

« Il n'a pas encore traversé, pas plus que l'autre _wraith_ , Majesté .» s'empressa de répondre cette dernière.

Elle se retourna, fixant l'anneau désespérément calme, alors qu'une angoisse profonde et incompréhensible lui étreignait le cœur.

« Ils vont arriver. Ils vont arriver. Ils doivent arriver. » murmura l'humaine à côté d'elle, visiblement morte d'inquiétude elle aussi.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, puis un tir, et un second traversèrent la porte, suivis de peu par Markus qui avait littéralement plongé dans le vortex, précédant Zil'reyn qui fut littéralement catapulté à plusieurs mètres de là quelques dizièmes de secondes avant que la Porte ne se referme brutalement.

Si le traqueur se releva rapidement en grognant, une large balafre cicatrisant sur sa joue, Zil'reyn immobile, gisait telle une poupée de chiffon à quelques mètres de là, sourd aux appels mentaux de sa reine.

« Commandant, relevez-vous, c'est un ordre ! » gronda-t-elle, repoussant furieusement la panique qui rongeait son cœur.

Rosanna, rassurée sur l'état du traqueur, dont les graves blessures guérissaient rapidement, s'avança doucement,s'agenouillant devant Zil'reyn pour l'examiner malgré les protestations de Markus.

« Il est en vie, mais pas pour longtemps s'il ne commence pas à guérir immédiatement. Il a la colonne brisée, et au moins une côte à transpercé ses poumons. » déclara-t-elle après quelques instants.

« Il a besoin d'un don de vie ! » gronda la reine, en un ordre autant qu'une supplique.

La coureuse la fixait sans bouger.

« Je ne peux pas le faire, stupide humaine ! Un de ces chiens m'a éventrée. Il va déjà me falloir trouver de quoi me sustenter très vite. » siffla-t-elle, furieuse contre cette humaine et son regard plein de compassion, contre le drone qui lui avait planté une lame dans le ventre, et contre ceux qui avaient réduit son commandant à l'état de charpie, furieuse enfin contre les reines qui avaient envoyé leurs laquais sur ses trousses, contre son impuissance, et contre la Déesse et sa mission insensée.

« Moi non plus, je suis à peine en meilleure forme que lui .» grogna le traqueur, plus avachi qu'assis sur les marches du socle.

Elle rugit de rage impuissante, avant de réaliser qu'elle pouvait agir. Il y avait deux humaines juste là, sous son nez. Il lui suffisait de prendre leurs vie sans importance et elle pourrait insuffler suffisamment de force à son _wraith_ pour qu'il soit hors de danger !

« N'y pensez même pas, Delleb. Essayez seulement de nous vider et je vous tue. Je ne suis pas très en forme et je ne régénère pas, mais croyez-moi, je suis assez forte pour vous tuer .» siffla Rosanna, ayant surpris son regard.

« Vos deux insignifiantes vies ne comptent pas. Votre sacrifice sera utile. » gronda la souveraine en s'avançant.

« Si ma vie peut sauver celle de mon maître, je vous l'offre avec joie, Majesté. » répondit Azur d'une petite voix blanche, venant s'agenouiller devant elle.

« Personne ne va mourir maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'on a souffert pour s'en sortir! » s'interposa la coureuse, défiant la reine du regard. « Je vais le lui faire, son don de vie, à votre commandant, mais ne menacez plus jamais de me tuer, Delleb. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Il reste en vie, vous restez en vie .» répliqua-t-elle froidement, avant de se ruer en avant avec un rugissement furibond, la joue cuisante d'une gifle retentissante de l'humaine, qui l'esquiva sans peine.

« NE ME MENACEZ PLUS JAMAIS ! » martela cette dernière, glaciale.

« Je vous en supplie, arrêtez, mon maître va mourir ! » hurla Azur, qui avait rampé près du corps du _wraith_ inconscient, prête à le protéger des deux furies qui se défiaient en grondant. « Arrêtez, vous battre ne sauvera pas mon maître ! » hurla-t-elle de plus belle, brisant le charme délétère entre les deux rivales.

« Sauvez-le » dit tout bas la reine, sans plus aucune agressivité dans la voix.

Rosanna acquiesça avant de rejoindre l'esclave au chevet du commandant.

Elle l'observa expliquer à voix basse quelque chose à Azur, qui acquiesçait, malgré les sanglots incontrôlables qui la secouaient.

Puis la femme se releva, et couchant précautionneusement Zil'reyn sur le dos, vint s'asseoir en tailleur près de sa main droite, alors qu'Azur faisait de même du côté gauche.

Puis les deux humaines prirent chacune une des mains du _wraith_ dans les leurs, avant de fermer les yeux, leurs respirations se faisant de plus en plus lentes.

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien, puis elle sentit l'esprit de son commandant, qui vacillait telle une flamme sur le point de s'éteindre, se raffermir, remontant de plus en plus vite vers la conscience.

« Si quelqu'un peut le ramener, c'est Rosanna. » murmura le traqueur qui s'était relevé avec difficulté pour s'approcher.

« Que font-elles ? »

« Un don d'énergie. »

« Comment est-ce possible, elles ne vieillissent pas ? !»

« Les humains ont tant d'énergie que, s'ils le désirent vraiment, ils peuvent la partager ainsi avec nous, sans que cela leur soit néfaste. Ils ne vieillissent que parce que nous leurs extirpons cette énergie de force, et en trop grande quantité. » expliqua le traqueur.

« Aucun humain n'accepterait cela, nous sommes leurs prédateurs et seigneurs! »

« Alors, elles ne sont pas humaines .»répliqua-t-il avec un étrange sourire, désignant du menton les deux femmes.

Elle observa la scène. Les deux humaines, immobiles, marmoréennes, et le _wraith_ , dont les plaies avaient commencé à cicatriser, entre elles deux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Azur, qui était devenue de plus en plus pâle, s'effondra, évanouie.

« ça ne devrait pas durer aussi longtemps! » s'inquiéta la reine, bien après que le traqueur ait allongé l'esclave - non sans avoir vérifié qu'elle allait bien.

« Le transfert d'énergie est lent, et ses blessures sont graves. Rosanna lui donnera jusqu'à la dernière parcelle d'énergie qu'elle pourra, et ce sera sans doute à peine suffisant. Vous devriez déjà réfléchir à un monde où vous pourrez vous nourrir sans risque: lorsque Rosanna aura fini, nous partirons, nous avons respecté notre part de l'accord.» expliqua le traqueur, d'un ton respectueux mais ferme.


	15. Chapitre 15

_Il avait été réveillé par la douleur électrique de ses connexions nerveuses rompues qui se reformaient, et malgré les élancements cuisants en provenance de toute la partie inférieure de son corps, il se sentait galvanisé par une énergie si pure, si puissante, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais goûté._

 _Sa reine avait dû le maintenir de force au sol, alors qu'il bouillonnait littéralement d'un surplus d'énergie qui disparut bien vite, alors que son corps réparait les graves dommages que son acte de bravoure téméraire lui avaient causés._

 _Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, Delleb le laissa se redresser, et alors seulement il remarqua Azur évanouie à moins d'un pas de lui, le teint pâle et translucide._

 _« Majesté, que s'est-il passé ? »_

 _« La coureuse et votre esclave vous ont fait un don de vie. »répondit sobrement la reine._

 _« La coureuse... Où est-elle ? »_

 _« Le traqueur l'a emmenée. J'ai faim, Commandant, levez-vous ! »_

 _Il sentait l'esprit affamé de sa reine, à la lisière du sien, et il avait lui-même un peu faim._

 _Prudemment, il se releva, laissant quelques instants à ses vertiges pour disparaître. Il avait beaucoup de questions, mais sa reine étant affamé, elles pouvaient attendre._

 _Delleb, d'ailleurs, composait déjà impatiemment une adresse sur le DHD._

 _Sans un mot, il ramassa l'humaine évanouie, la calant négligemment sur son épaule, avant de suivre sa souveraine à travers le vortex._

Une poignée de paysans plus tard, elle se sentit mieux, alors que la faim cessait de lui griffer les entrailles.

« Majesté, auriez-vous la bonté de me raconter plus précisément ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous m'avez dit qu'Azur m'avait donné sa vie, pourtant, elle n'a aucune trace de ponction. » demanda cérémonieusement Zil'reyn, visiblement perturbé.

« D'après le traqueur, les humains peuvent partager leur énergie vitale avec nous sans mal, s'ils le désirent vraiment. Je ne le croyais pas, mais de tout évidence, il avait raison, puisqu'elles vous ont sauvé. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Il vous faudra demander ça à votre esclave, je ne les ai que vu prendre chacune une de vos mains, Zil'reyn, et rester longtemps ainsi, immobile. Puis Azur s'est évanouie, tout comme la coureuse quelques minutes plus tard, et vous vous êtes réveillé peu après. C'est tout. »

Le _wraith_ examina l'esclave toujours évanouie, qu'il avait déposée en bordure du champ pour aller chasser.

« C'est incroyable, Majesté ! Elle est juste évanouie d'épuisement. Aucun séquelle, aucune plaie. » s'étonna-t-il.

« C'est bien pratique. Le traqueur m'a dit que son humaine était plus entraînée et que c'est pour cela qu'elle a pu vous donner plus d'énergie. Avoir une réserve permanente et renouvelable d'énergie pourrait tout changer dans notre situation. Essayez de trouver comment. »

« Je verrais avec Azur lorsqu'elle aura repris connaissance, ma reine. »

 _Il détestait l'idée de devoir sa vie à deux humaines, insignifiantes et sans aucune envergure, et pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que cela ouvrait des possibilités intéressantes, surtout en ces temps de disette. Il méprisait toujours le traqueur renégat, et pourtant, ils avaient combattu côte à côte, se frayant un chemin dans le sang et la souffrance, unis par un seul et même but. Il était empli de dédain pour le_ wraith _déviant, et pourtant, il l'avait vu abattre un_ Dart _d'une seule flèche. Il le détestait, et pourtant, alors qu'il arrosait des canons du_ Dart _abattu la foule d'ennemis qui menaçaient de submerger sa reine, qui luttait au coude à coude avec la coureuse, le chasseur s'était rué sans une hésitation au cœur de cet enfer pour en sortir les deux femelles, et les mettre en sécurité de l'autre côté de la Porte._

 _Il exécrait l'autre alien et pourtant celui-ci était resté sur le socle de la Porte, l'attendant, alors que la logique aurait voulu qu'il traverse pour rejoindre son humaine, et pas qu'il se mette ainsi en danger pour un inconnu._

 _Quelque chose de très désagréable s'agitait en lui. Il tenta de l'ignorer, mais la petite voix, têtue, ne cessait de crier très loin dans son esprit._

 _Un déviant renégat et une humaine avaient eu plus d'honneur et de droiture que lui, un commandant de ruche._

 _« Zil'reyn, je hais autant que vous de devoir ma vie à cette immonde et vulgaire petite prétentieuse et à ce déviant, mais je doute qu'ils vivent encore très longtemps. Nous ne les reverrons plus, alors cessez de polluer mon esprit avec vos états d'âme ! » le morigéna mentalement sa magnanime souveraine._

Le guerrier dut transporter Azur sur son épaule pendant presque deux jours, bien que l'adolescente eût repris conscience au bout de trente heures d'un sommeil comateux. Elle l'avait supplié de la déposer, afin que son insignifiante personne ne le dérange pas, mais elle était si faible et titubante qu'il l'avait bien vite rechargée sur son épaule, préférant la porter que de ralentir pour aller à son rythme pitoyable.

Ce soir-là, il observait sa reine méditer près du feu après l'avoir chassé un peu plus loin, en compagnie de son humaine qui mâchonnait patiemment le pain dur qui constituait sa ration du jour.

« Azur, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour.» ordonna-t-il.

« J'ai composé l'adresse, j'ai traversé et me suis cachée. Je pensais que notre Reine et la coureuse seraient juste derrière moi, mais personne ne traversait, puis elles sont passées, couverte de sang et titubantes. Notre Majesté avait une horrible blessure au ventre. J'ai voulu l'aider, mais elle m'a repoussée, elle ne semblait se soucier que de vous .» expliqua l'esclave dans un murmure.

 _Il sentit son cœur bondir : sa reine s'était inquiétée pour lui ? Il aurait dû se sentir mortifié de détourner ainsi sa souveraine de sa mission et de son propre bien-être, pourtant, il se sentait terriblement heureux._

« Et ensuite ? »

« J'ai bien cru que la Porte allait se refermer sans que vous ayez traversé, monseigneur, mais soudain le traqueur a passé la porte en catastrophe, et moins d'une seconde plus tard, vous en jaillissiez comme projeté par un canon, et elle se refermait brusquement. »  
« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu penser que c'était une bonne idée d'écraser le _Dart_ sur la Porte... » maugréa le _wraith_ pour lui-même.

« Mais vous êtes en vie, Maître, et aucun ennemi ne nous a suivi, c'était très courageux ! » s'exclama l'esclave avec un petit sourire.

« Tu es gentille, Azur. » gronda l'alien, lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme on flatte un chien.

L'adolescente se raidit alors qu'il avançait la main, puis se détendit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'allait ni la frapper, ni la punir.

« Et d'après ce que je sais, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je veux juste comprendre comment. »

« Je ne sais pas trop moi-même, Maître. Vous étiez en train de mourir pour nous avoir tous sauvé, et notre Reine et la coureuse se disputaient à propos de choses stupides. Il y avait tellement de sang.

La coureuse a frappé Notre Majesté, et elles ont commencé à se battre... »

« Quoi ?! »

« Elle voulait nous vider, la coureuse et moi, pour vous sauver, mais la coureuse s'est interposée, et l'a giflée, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais après, elle a dit qu'elle vous sauverait. Elle m'a dit que je devais me concentrer, et sentir l'énergie qui coule en moi. Elle m'a dit que je devais la ressentir, et la guider, jusque dans mes mains et après en vous, Monseigneur. Elle m'a montré comment faire, et je me suis concentrée. Au début, je n'ai rien senti, puis j'ai compris comment faire. Elle m'a dit que vous auriez besoin de toute l'énergie possible, et que je ne devais pas m'arrêter, pas même quand je me sentirais faible et que j'aurais la tête qui tourne. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait, Maître.» expliqua-t-elle.

« Cette maudite créature à osé toucher à ma reine... » gronda le _wraith_ furieux.

« Je crois qu'elle considère que les humains et les _wraiths_ sont égaux, Monseigneur... Je crois que, dans sa folie, elle refuse de reconnaître que notre Reine est infiniment plus importante et glorieuse qu'elle ne le sera jamais... » murmura l'esclave avant de se recroqueviller, en réalisant qu'elle avait sans doute parlé trop franchement.

« N'aies pas peur, Azur, tu es une bonne esclave, fidèle et serviable, qui n'oublie pas sa place. Je ne vais pas te punir pour si peu. » la rassura-t-il, sa hargne concentrée sur Rosanna.

« Merci, Monseigneur. »

« Je vois que Sa Majesté à fini sa méditation, va donc l'aider à se préparer pour la nuit. »

« Avec joie, maître ! »

Dès qu'elle eut suffisamment récupéré, Zil'reyn commença à expérimenter avec Azur chaque soir, au coin du feu, alors qu'ils continuaient à chercher il ne savait quoi, de monde en monde.

 _Dès le premier soir, il se rendit compte que le principal obstacle résidait en ses crochets à venin, qui empêchaient Azur d'entrer en contact direct avec ses_ schiithars _sans se blesser._

 _Il devait donc activer ses_ schiithars _afin de pouvoir absorber son énergie, mais sans sortir ses crochets. Au prix d'un gros effort de concentration, il y parvint après quelques essais._

 _Tenter d'absorber la vie d'Azur ne donna rien, à part faire instinctivement jaillir ses crochets, écorchant les mains de l'adolescente._

 _Il doutait que rester passif soit très efficace, mais peut être fallait-t-il d'abord qu'il observe le phénomène afin de le comprendre._

 _Il fallut trois jours d'efforts, et qu'il se mette en état de semi-méditation, pour qu'il parvienne enfin à percevoir le mince filet d'énergie qui semblait s'écouler presque au goutte à goutte entre lui et son esclave. Avec un sursaut d'excitation, il reconnut l'énergie pure et vivifiante qui l'emplissait lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Il y en avait si peu qu'il douta pouvoir plus que goûter à l'énergie d'Azur, et pourtant, cette force vitale puissante, dénuée de toute peur et de toute haine, mais emplie d'une volonté de don si fascinante, était incontestablement semblable à celle qui l'avait ramené des rivages de la mort des jours plus tôt. Apparemment, la coureuse était entraînée à faire ça. Il allait donc entraîner son humaine à le faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit une utile réserve d'énergie renouvelable._

Elle sentait la frustration augmenter alors que les jours devenaient des semaines, puis des mois, et que rien, aucun signe, ne lui montrait la voie que la Déesse avait tracée pour elle.

Certes, elle fut ravie qu'ils aient découvert cette étrange manière de s'alimenter, d'autant plus que le poison créé par les Hoffans semblait se répandre sur les mondes, rendant chaque prise alimentaire plus risquée, mais après plusieurs semaines d'entraînement journalier avec Zil'reyn, Azur ne semblait capable de fournir quotidiennement qu'à peu près la moitié de ce qu'il eût fallu au commandant pour vivre durant ladite journée. Elle était donc un complément et une sécurité intéressante, mais pas une solution en soi.


	16. Chapitre 16

Avec un acharnement opiniâtre, les autres reines s'appliquaient à envoyer leurs traqueurs sur leurs traces, et il suffisait qu'ils mettent le pied dans un système dans lequel se trouvait une ruche pour qu'immanquablement, dans l'heure suivante, des soldats débarquent avec ordre de les abattre à vue. A la quatrième escarmouche du même type, Delleb décida que, dorénavant, mission divine ou pas, au moindre frémissement télépathique, ils repartiraient immédiatement sur un autre monde, décision qu'approuva vigoureusement Zil'reyn, ravi que sa reine choisissent l'option la plus sage.

Après deux semaines de plus de recherches infructueuses, et sous les demandes répétées de son commandant, elle finit par conclure que lui révéler le symbole de la Déesse, sans lui parler ni de sa signification, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre, ne consistait pas une violation du secret divin justifiant la mort de l'alpha. Un soir, alors qu'ils se reposaient autour d'un petit feu, elle lui traça donc grossièrement le symbole avec un bout de charbon, avant de l'effacer d'un revers de main.

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien me dire sur la signification de ce... glyphe, Majesté ? »

« Non, Zil'reyn ! »

« Pourtant, ça pourrait nous donner une piste par où commencer... » maugréa l'alien.

Un discret tiraillement sur le bas de son manteau attira son attention sur Azur qui, blottie un pas derrière lui, suçotait un tubercule blanchâtre.

« Quoi, esclave ? »gronda-t-il.

« Monseigneur, j'ai déjà vu ce symbole auparavant. » murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

« Où ?! » rugit presque Delleb, faisant sursauter l'adolescente.

« Dans de vieilles ruines, sur mon monde natal, Majesté. J'y étais allée avec mon grand-père. »

« Et ? »  
« Il m'a dit que c'était le symbole d'une ancienne déesse, que plus personne n'honorait. »souffla-t-elle.

« Conduis-nous y ! » exigea Delleb, sautant sur ses jambes.

La tête baissée, Azur se releva lentement, dans la posture d'un esclave qui a fauté.

« Tu ne sais pas où c'est.» devina Zil'reyn.

« Non, Maître. Je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi ! » gémit-elle, retenant des larmes de peur.

« Tsss, esclave inutile. » siffla Delleb, déçue.

« Connais-tu au moins les coordonnées de ton monde d'origine ? » demanda le commandant, plus pédagogue.

« Non, Monseigneur, nous ne savions même pas qu'il y avait une porte spatiale .»

« Ton monde fait donc partie des soixante-deux mondes avec une porte spatiale sur lesquels nous avons des droits de chasse... » réfléchit-t-il tout haut.

Un rugissement de rage le tira de ses pensées.

« Et on n'a pas de vaisseau ! » cracha Delleb, furibonde.

 _Si vous n'aviez pas été si pressée, ma reine, nous aurions au moins un_ Dart _pour pallier à ce genre de problème, songea-t-il._

 _« J'en suis profondément navré, Majesté. » déclara-t-il d'un ton apaisant._

 _Il doutait que ce vieux temple soit la piste qu'ils recherchaient. Après tout, s'il y avait eu la moindre technologie intéressante dans ses ruines, ils l'auraient détectée au cours d'une sélection, mais il s'agissait de leur première piste depuis leur départ, il était donc hors de question de renoncer._

 _« Je pense savoir où trouver un_ Dart _, Majesté. Reposez-vous, je serais de retour avant l'aube »conclut-il, confiant sa dague à une Azur sidérée qui le regarda partir bouche bée._

 _D'un trot rapide, il rejoignit la Porte, composant des coordonnées auxquelles il n'avait plus repensé depuis près de trois siècles._

 _Le soleil à son zénith l'éblouit douloureusement après la pénombre nocturne du monde précédent, mais il ne s'attarda guère sur les élancements de ses globes oculaires, partant au pas de course en direction des falaises qui dominaient l'immense océan violine qui recouvrait presque intégralement cette planète. Moins de trois heures plus tard, il descendait prudemment un sentier escarpé à flanc de falaise, jusqu'à une étroite fissure dans la paroi rocheuse, à peine hors d'atteinte des vagues._

 _Il ne tenait pas à finir embroché, aussi appela-t-il mentalement l'occupant des lieux, qui finit par sortir de la pénombre humide l'air méfiant._

 _Le_ wraith _, dont presque tout l'épiderme avait été dévoré par le feu qui avait sabordé la frégate de guerre Del'maniks, garderait à vie les cicatrices de sa bravoure, qui avait permis de circonscrire l'incendie suffisamment longtemps pour que le gros des troupes évacue, et que les techniciens éjectent les générateurs, évitant l'explosion du vaisseau, laquelle aurait sans doute provoqué une réaction en chaîne fatale à l'armada que Delleb avait déployé ce jour là contre Humin'shi._

 _Un oeil mort, la bouche étrangement tordue, une joue et une oreille rongées par les flammes, plus ni cheveux, ni barbe, trois doigts et tous ses orteils perdus, Jul'alym était un monstre claudiquant, qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'abattre comme étant déficient, après le sacrifice qu'il avait consenti, leur permettant de remporter la bataille._

 _« Que veux-tu, Hellalymn ? » siffla l'autre, écorchant sa psyché de ses mots._

 _« Je suis le commandant Zil'reyn, à présent, Jul'alym » répondit il._

 _« Tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour me dire ça, Commandant » fit remarquer l'autre, faisant demi-tour dans l'étroit boyau._

 _« Non, j'ai besoin de ton_ Dart _. »_

 _« Tu avais dit que ce_ Dart _était à moi, en paiement de ma vie sacrifiée pour la ruche ! Tu n'as qu'à utiliser un de ceux de la flotte, ça ne devrait pas t'être trop dur, puisque tu es commandant, maintenant ! » siffla l'autre avec hargne._

 _« Les choses se sont compliquées, Jul'alym. Tu as été un de mes meilleurs pilotes, et un combattant exceptionnel. C'est pour cela que je t'ai laissé en vie après ton... accident. Considère l'emprunt de ton_ Dart _comme un remboursement de ta dette. »_

 _« C'est mon chasseur, personne ne le pilote à ma place, Hellalymn ! »  
« Zil'reyn, je m'appelle Zil'reyn. Et je ne me répéterais pas, j'ai besoin de ce _Dart _! »gronda le commandant, de plus en plus énervé._

 _« Non ! » grinça Jul'alym, sa main glissant vers le sabre qu'il portait au côté._

 _Il fut plus rapide, et dégainant son arme, il tira à bout portant sur l'ancien pilote, qui fit un pas avant de s'effondrer, assommé par un second tir._

 _Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'acharne ? Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre son ancien second d'escardille, et voilà qu'il allait devoir lui prendre son_ Dart _de force._

 _Avec un soupir fatigué, il s'enfonça plus avant dans la caverne jusqu'à rejoindre l'élargissement qui servait à la fois de garage et d'habitation à Jul'alym._

 _Dans un coin, une grande cage de bois abritait deux humains purulents, dont l'odeur d'infection et de mort lui donnèrent la nausée. Tout à côté, un genre de cocon, mélange immonde de fragments de tissus, de fibre végétale, et d'une sorte de soie d'araignée constituait ce qu'il supposa être le lit de l'ancien pilote. Un peu plus loin, un petit âtre de pierre et trois gros rochers formaient le seul mobilier de la grotte qui, par ailleurs, était occupée dans sa majorité par le vaisseau, aussi propre et rutilant qu'au premier jour, délicatement posé sur le sol humide._

 _Comme tous les pilotes, Jul'alym, avait toujours fait passer son astronef avant lui, l'entretenant avec un soin maniaque alors que lui-même était plus proche de la bête que du_ wraith _._

 _D'un bond agile, il se glissa dans le cockpit, retrouvant instinctivement les mouvements qu'il avaient effectués des millions de fois durant plus de trois millénaires._

 _La verrière sombre se déploya au dessus de lui, et il sentit son cœur bondir de joie._

 _Avec un sifflement aigu, le_ Dart _s'éleva doucement au dessus du sol, et il lui fit emprunter habilement l'étroit boyau vertical menant à l'air libre, avant de s'élever comme une flèche dans le ciel radieux._

 _Avec un rugissement de pur bonheur, il fila tel un messager de mort au dessus de quelques villages de pêcheurs, avant de retourner presque à contre-cœur vers la Porte._

 _Tout était parfait._

L'esclave s'était bien vite endormie, roulée en boule comme un petit animal, tandis qu'elle méditait, laissant son esprit flotter dans la toile mentale, espérant capter un message de la Déesse.

Lorsque Zil'reyn revint à bord d'un _Dart_ rutilant quelques heures plus tard, elle n'avait rien tiré de sa transe, si ce n'était une furieuse impression de faire fausse route.

« Allons-y de suite, Zil'reyn. Dématérialisez-nous ! » exigea-t-elle télépathiquement, avant même qu'il ne se soit posé.

« A vos ordres, Majesté. » répondit-il un instant avant que le rayon argenté ne la dématérialise, tout comme Azur, toujours endormie.

Elle réapparut dans une forêt clairsemée, au sous-bois de fougères denses.

Du bout du pied, elle poussa négligemment l'adolescente, assommée par le rayon dématérialisant, tandis que Zil'reyn posait le _Dart_ entre deux grands pins.

« Comment savez-vous que c'est celle-là ? » demanda-t-elle, réalisant soudainement qu'elle ignorait parfaitement où ils se trouvaient.

« C'est simple, ma noble reine : Azur est à notre service depuis environ deux ans et demi. J'ai comparé les planètes que nous avons sélectionnées durant cette période, avec celles ayant une Porte spatiale. Il n'y en avait que deux. L'autre étant un monde désertique peuplé d'humains à la peau

sombre, j'en ai déduit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de celle-ci. » répondit-il en s'approchant.

« Vous vous souvenez de toutes les planètes sélectionnées ?! » s'étonna la reine.

« Non, par toutes les reines ! Mais j'ai toujours mon ordinateur de poche et les archives du planning de sélection. Il m'a suffit de regarder les semaines concernées, Majesté. »

« Votre manie de garder une copie de tout semble finalement se révéler utile, Zil'reyn. » siffla la reine, en une sorte de compliment.

Ils durent attendre près d'une demi-heure que l'adolescente se réveille, pour pouvoir enfin partir, un peu au hasard, dans la vague direction qu'elle leur avait désigné.

Après moult détours, et deux royales crises de nerfs qui valurent quelques coups de pieds à Azur, et un doigts fracassé sur le torse de son commandant à Delleb, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue d'un amas de vieilles pierres moussues.

« C'était sous une veille arche, avec une statue de Juzam devant. » murmura Azur.

« Juzam ? » demanda le commandant.

« Une sorte de grand oiseau gardien. »

« Par là. » siffla Delleb, avant aperçu un bec de pierre sous un chaos de plantes grimpantes.

Derrière la statue, ils découvrirent effectivement une vaste arche à moitié effondrée, au milieu de laquelle avait poussé un fringant petit arbre à la ramure joyeusement dressée vers le ciel.

Il leur fallut arracher de larges plaques de lichens et de mousses de la pierre, pour finalement mettre à jour le symbole antique, à moitié érodé.

Delleb observa le symbole de longues minutes, avant d'exiger en rugissant qu'ils s'éloignent des ruines et la laissent seule.

 _« Pardonnez-moi, Maître, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. » s'excusa Azur alors qu'ils attendaient à une centaine de mètres des ruines._

 _« Tu était encore presque une larve quand tu es venue ici, non ? »_

 _« Heu...oui, Monseigneur. »_

 _« Alors, il n'y a rien à te reprocher, les petits sont naturellement incapables et peu fiables. De plus tu es humaine, cela tient déjà du miracle que tu te sois souvenue de quoi que ce soit .»la rassura-t-il, la caressant comme un animal fidèle._

 _« Maître, que représente ce signe selon vous ? » demanda-t-elle un peu plus tard._

 _« J'aimerais le savoir, Azur, ainsi je pourrais vraiment aider ma reine et pas juste la suivre en espérant que quelque chose se passe.» grommela-t-il plus pour lui-même._

 _« Vous faites bien plus que la suivre, Monseigneur. Vous lui êtes plus fidèle que son ombre et je suis sûre qu'elle en est consciente. » déclara l'adolescente._

 _« Tais-toi, esclave, et ne parle pas de ce que tu ne comprends pas. » gronda-t-il, agacé par la perspicacité de l'humaine._

 _Ils passèrent donc l'heure suivante dans un silence épais, seulement troublé par le vent dans les branches, après quoi Delleb les rejoignit enfin._

 _« Il n'y a rien ici, allons-nous en ! » fulmina-t-elle, le forçant à de grandes enjambées pour la suivre, tandis qu'Azur courait pour rester sur leurs talons._


	17. Chapitre 17

_Au-delà des étoiles et par delà le destin se rapprochent de plus en plus. Je vais toutefois tout faire pour qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire d'avoir lu l'un pour comprendre l'autre._

 _Mais à terme, ces deux récits ne formeront plus d'un, dans la grande fresque épique que je suis en train d'écrire._

 _Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent, ici ou sur les deux!_

* * *

 **Début du chapitre lié au chapitre 63 de l'arc 3 d'au-delà des étoiles.**

* * *

 _Delleb, avec cette même logique étrange qui l'avait poussée à quitter sa ruche, exigea qu'ils laissent le_ Dart _pour continuer leur exploration à pied._

 _Poussé par un sens de l'honneur quelque peu mal placé, il avait pris quinze minute pour ramener le chasseur sur le monde où vivait Jul'alym, le laissant derrière un bosquet à moins d'un kilomètre de la Porte avant de rejoindre sa reine._

 _C'était illogique, peu rationnel, et certainement pas optimisé, mais il s'était senti mieux lorsque, sur le point de traverser le vortex, l'esprit du pilote mutilé avait griffé avec rage ses défenses mentales. Il avait été honnête._

 _Ils avaient donc repris leurs vaines explorations pour quelques jours, avant que, par un coup du sort, ils ne recroisent le détestable couple de coureurs, y perdant au passage leur esclave, gravement blessée par un piège du_ wraith _renégat, qui lui avait presque déchiqueté la jambe._

 _Rosanna Gady, avec sa verve habituelle, s'en était prise à sa reine et à leurs traditions, arguant qu'ils devaient traiter Azur avec autant de respect qu'ils en accorderaient à un subordonné_ wraith _et non comme ce qu'elle était : une esclave._

 _La femelle avait ensuite convaincu, à l'usure, sa magnifique reine de lui laisser emmener Azur dans un lieu qu'ils avaient refusé de leur révéler, afin qu'elle puisse y soigner sa jambe au calme, promettant de la leur ramener cinq semaines plus tard, à la seule condition que l'esclave accepte._

 _Cette humaine l'énervait plus qu'aucun_ wraith _ne l'avait jamais fait, brisant, avec un petit sourire poli, les moindres parcelles de ce qu'il restait de son fragile univers._

 _Elle parlait à Delleb comme une reine l'aurait fait avec une autre, sous-entendant même qu'il la traitait comme telle, tandis que le déviant qui lui servait de garde du corps l'insultait bassement sur l'état misérable de son manteau, qui avait durement pâti de la vie de vagabond qu'ils menaient depuis des mois._

 _Et comme si l'humiliation infligée par les deux coureurs n'avaient pas suffi, sa reine lui ayant explicitement interdit de les réduire en charpie, il devait à présent s'occuper de toutes les tâches ingrates qu'Azur prenait auparavant en charge._

 _Seul point positif qu'il ait trouvé à sa situation actuelle, et pas des moindres, pour la première fois de son existence, il passait plus que quelques instants seul en compagnie de sa reine adorée, qui lui faisait l'honneur de quelques conversations au clair de lune ou de méditations communes durant lesquelles il sentait son esprit si puissant et si beau flotter non loin du sien, insaisissable, majestueux, et pourtant empli de cette détresse touchante face à leur situation insoluble._

 _Plus que jamais, il se sentait prêt à lui offrir jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de son âme, jusqu'au dernier instant de sa vie, pour son bonheur et son bien-être._

Elle aurait préféré se mordre la langue que de l'avouer, mais Azur et ses mille et un services lui manquaient cruellement. Zil'reyn, avait naturellement tenté de la remplacer, mais il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas demander à un mâle de faire, quel que soit son statut, et parmi ces choses, il y avait l'entretien de ses sous-vêtements.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se retrouvait donc à lessiver du linge dans une rivière glaciale qui abîmait ses griffes autrefois parfaitement effilées, et aujourd'hui usées par toutes les corvées ingrates qu'elle devait effectuer. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour un bain chaud et un massage aux huiles parfumées !

« Majesté, laissez-moi m'en occuper ! » le supplia l'alpha pour la cinquième fois.

Se redressant, elle fusilla du regard le _wraith_ qui, immergé jusqu'aux épaules dans l'eau, frottait vigoureusement ses propres vêtements pour les laver grossièrement en même temps que lui.

« Non. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, mais ce n'est certainement pas de la lessive, et encore moi un bain ! » siffla-t-elle, hargneuse.

Dégoulinant, son manteau pendant misérablement sur sa grande carcasse, Zil'reyn sortit de l'eau, avant de se placer dans un rayon de soleil, les bras légèrement écartés dans une position qui lui évoqua furieusement un oiseau de mer qui se sèche. Cette créature mouillée était un valeureux commandant _wraith_ ! Son commandant ! Quelle honte... Baissant les yeux, elle détailla sa mise misérable. Une jupe déchirée, des bottes à moitié détruites, un corset qui n'en méritait plus le nom et un manteau qui fut autrefois magnifique, mais ne valait plus rien.

Avec autant de dépit, elle détailla la masse informe qu'étaient devenus ses cheveux, perpétuellement emmêlés et garnis de brindilles.

Ils étaient bien assortis dans la déchéance.

Elle sentit l'acidité de la honte lui piquer la langue, alors qu'elle réalisait que les deux coureurs, avec leurs manteaux élimés mais propres, leurs habits usés mais entretenus, et leurs cheveux soigneusement coiffés, paraissaient infiniment plus nobles qu'elle et le seul _wraith_ qui fut assez fou pour la suivre. Inutile de se voiler davantage la face.

« Zil'reyn !»

« Oui, Majesté ? »

« Une reine règne sur une ruche, ce qui implique plus d'un _wraith_ et d'une esclave. Je ne suis plus reine, et ce depuis le jour où j'ai quitté mon vaisseau. Cessez de m'appeler « ma reine » et autre « Majesté ». D'ailleurs vous n'êtes plus commandant ! » asséna-t-elle, faisant taire les objections de son subordonné d'un geste de la main.

 _«_ Mais, Ma... Comment dois-je vous appeler ? »

« J'ai un nom ! Appelez-moi Delleb, ça ira très bien. »

« Bien, ma re... Delleb » capitula-t-il, l'air infiniment misérable.

Elle sentit les vagues de désespoir lécher son esprit. Pourquoi un simple changement de protocole le mettait-il dans tout ses états ? Curieuse, elle étudia un instant l'esprit du _wraith_.

A sa grande surprise, elle découvrit que le deuil de sa position - qu'elle-même avait fait depuis un moment déjà -, Zil'reyn ne l'avait absolument pas envisagé, considérant leurs errances comme une étrange période avant un retour à la normale au sein d'une ruche.

Elle fut encore plus surprise d'y découvrir, que si son interdiction de la traiter en souveraine le dévastait, il n'avait même pas tiqué à la perte de son statut de commandant, qui finalement ne lui importait que peu.

Sa curiosité piquée, elle approfondit son examen : un _wraith_ sans aucune ambition hiérarchique, c'était du jamais vu ! Fouillant dans la mémoire de Zil'reyn, à présent conscient de son examen, elle passa en revue des milliers de souvenirs, en un instant. Fondamentalement, il n'avait jamais changé, du pilote de _Dart_ au commandant de ruche, en passant par le chef d'escadrille, il n'avait jamais agi pour autre chose qu'elle, sa ruche et ses _wraiths_ , faisant passer sa propre personne en dernier, ne voyant dans son avancement qu'un moyen de mieux la servir, et dans le pouvoir, un outil pour mieux accomplir le dessein de sa reine.

Son dévouement était tel qu'il en avait brisé son imprégnation pour rester auprès d'elle.

Avec un petit choc, elle réalisa soudain que Zil'reyn n'était plus imprégné d'elle, que plus rien ne le forçait à se soumettre à ses ordres et à ses caprices, et que si, depuis des mois, il la suivait, supportant ses injures et ses coups, il le faisait de son plein gré, totalement libre de ses choix.

La tête lui en tourna. Elle avait à ses côtés un _wraith_ si dévoué qu'il en avait supporté sans broncher les pires avanies, là où plus d'un imprégné aurait déjà ourdi un complot pour se débarrasser d'elle.

« Vous ai-je déplu Ma... dame ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Non, Zil'reyn. Bien au contraire. »  
« Merci, Maj... Delleb. » répondit-il avec soulagement, malgré ses difficultés à l'appeler par son nom.

« Mais à l'avenir, ne restez pas figé comme un esclave servile si je perds ma contenance. Rappelez-moi à l'ordre, c'est aussi votre rôle ! »

« A vos ordres ! »

« Zil'reyn, si nous allions nous trouver de nouveaux vêtements ? Je n'en peux plus de ces nippes répugnantes. »

« Avec joie, Maj... dame. Auriez-vous une suggestion ? »

« J'en ai une, Zil'reyn. »

 _Comme l'avait supposé sa reine, le complexe secret n'était gardé que par deux drones, postés devant la discrète entrée._

 _Le premier ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait assommé, et le deuxième tentait encore de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer lorsqu'il le toucha,_

 _A moitié ramassé pour faire une moins bonne cible, il s'avança prudemment jusqu'à l'entrée, avant de faire signe à Delleb, qui le rejoignit prestement, récupérant un pistolet sur un des drones._

 _« Le scientifique se terre dans la pièce du fond. Ne restez pas à découvert, il va essayer de nous avoir en tirant au jugé. »_

 _« Je sais, Zil'reyn, passez devant, je vous suis. »_

 _Il se jeta donc à couvert derrière une large console, s'assurant que sa reine le suivait._

 _Une pluie de boules d'énergie bleue arrosa la pièce sans les toucher._

 _Du doigt, il désigna leur prochaine destination, une étroite colonne en plein milieu du laboratoire principal._

 _D'un geste vif, Delleb fit un tir de couverture, tandis qu'il jaillissait tel un diable de sa boîte, puis ils échangèrent les rôles._

 _La colonne était étroite, et sa reine dût se coller à son dos pour ne pas s'exposer aux tirs continus du scientifique toujours invisible dans l'autre pièce._

 _Il sentait son souffle chaud contre sa peau, son odeur enivrante et sa respiration rapide. A regret, il se retint de se retourner pour la serrer contre lui, occultant sa présence pour se concentrer sur son ennemi._

Que ne devait-elle pas faire pour des vêtements ! Après une véritable escarmouche contre le scientifique borné, qu'elle était finalement parvenue à assommer d'un tir heureux, ils purent enfin fouiller le complexe à le recherche de nouveaux vêtements et de quelques équipements utiles.

Comme elle l'avait supposé, Okumin'shi conservait bien quelques robes de rechanges dans un petit boudoir au fond du laboratoire, sa passion dévorante pour la science l'ayant conduite à brûler plus d'une fois les manches de ses tenues dans quelque expérience oisive.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi heureuse qu'une autre reine entretienne un si étrange loisir !

Il y avait en tout cinq tenues, composées chacune d'une robe ou d'un haut et d'une jupe, d'un corset ou d'une large ceinture, d'un manteau et de bottes assorties.

Elle choisit la robe la plus sobre, d'épaisse toile violine, une ceinture de cuir bosselé, des bottes plates, et un manteau si simple, que sans le décolleté et la taille ajustées, il pouvait aisément être confondu avec un manteau d'uniforme.

Elle pouvait aisément mettre et enlever chacun de ses atours, et elle espérait que la robe tiendrait mieux en forêt que celle qu'elle portait jusque-là, faite de tissus simples mais délicats.

Une fois habillée, elle jeta un œil dans le grand miroir qui ornait un coin de la pièce. Encore un détail, et elle aurait retrouvé un peu de dignité.

Farfouillant dans les tiroirs du bureau-boudoir, elle trouva finalement une paire de ciseaux aiguisés.

Puis, tournant le dos à la grande psyché accusatrice, elle entreprit de couper dix bons centimètres de ses si longs cheveux, retaillant sans pitié les mèches effilées et fourchues.

Son travail fini, elle entreprit de les démêler soigneusement, puis avisant un simple lien de cuir dans un tiroir, elle entreprit de les tresser sobrement, en une longue natte indigne d'une reine, mais ô combien pratique.

 _Le scientifique était à peu près de la même taille que lui, mais d'une stature bien plus fine, si bien que ni le manteau, ni le haut ne lui allaient._

 _Avec dépit, il finit par récupérer la veste de toile épaisse d'un des drones, qu'il enfila en guise de tunique, conservant son manteau tâché et ses pantalons en piteux état._

 _Sa reine n'étant toujours pas reparue, il se mit à examiner le terminal informatique, espérant y glaner quelques informations intéressantes._

 _Les Atlantes avaient visiblement massacré une reine de plus, entraînant une nouvelle guerre civile entre les survivantes pour le partage de son territoire, à laquelle Okumin'shi prenait visiblement part avec férocité._

 _Il trouva également une note d'avis général, signalant que le virus Hoffan s'était répandu sur de nombreux mondes, et qu'il était conseillé d'être très prudent durant les sélections, l'élimination de tout le lot d'humains étant obligatoire au moindre cas de contamination._

 _Il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Depuis son apparition, ce virus était la pire hantise des siens. Quasiment indétectable, mortel dans les minutes suivant le contact sanguin avec l'humain contaminé,et de plus en plus courant dans la véritable abomination !_

 _Il fut tiré de ses sombres considérations, par Delleb, qui avait fini de se changer._

 _Il ne put que la regarder avec commisération. Ce devait être si dur pour elle, faite pour régner dans la soie la plus fine et l'argent le plus pur de se retrouver ainsi, vêtue presque comme une de ses servantes ! Ni ses sobres mais royaux vêtements, ni sa simple coiffure n'enlevaient rien à sa beauté étourdissante, mais son port altier et ses traits nobles appelaient à des atours infiniment plus magnifiques !_

 _« Je sais que c'est indigne d'une reine ! » maugréa-t-elle en verdissant, faisant fondre son cœur._

 _« Vous êtes sublime, quelle que soit votre parure ! Rien, ni l'adversité, ni la misère ne peuvent vous retirer votre noble prestance, ma reine ! » s'enflamma-t-il._

 _« Zil'reyn, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis plus votre reine ! » s'offusqua-t-elle._

 _« Vous n'êtes plus reine d'une ruche. Je vous accorde même de ne plus être ma supérieure incontestée, mais vous resterez toujours et à tout jamais la souveraine de mon âme et de mon cœur, ma reine ! »_

Pourquoi l'ardente déclaration du _wraith_ la perturbait-elle autant ?

De tels élans, elle en avait entendu des milliers de la bouche de ses reproducteurs, et autres courtisans. Des promesses de dévouement et d'abandon total à son bon vouloir, murmurées sensuellement dans une alcôve, où déclamées devant un parterre de subordonnés brûlants de jalousie.

Elle les avait écoutées, se laissant abrutir par leur attrait lénifiant. Bien sûr, ces paroles étaient de circonstance. L'étiquette les réclamaient, mais derrière, il n'y avait jamais que soif de pouvoir et intrigues de cours, alors que Zil'reyn n'avait rien à gagner, ni pouvoir, ni prestige en restant à ses côtés. Ses paroles, ses pensées étaient gratuites, désintéressées. Il n'attendait rien en retour, et c'était cela qui donnait toute leur valeur à ses mots et à ses actes.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'attendait rien en retour qu'elle ne devait rien lui donner.

« Merci, Zil'reyn. »

Elle vit un immense sourire s'épanouir sur le visage de l'alpha, heureux de ce simple mot. Il était si simple de le contenter !

« Moi aussi, je tiens à vous. » ajouta-t-elle.

Durant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait s'évanouir tant il était devenu pâle, puis tout aussi vite, il verdit violemment, fixant soudain le sol avec embarras.

Si elle avait su plus tôt que lui dire qu'elle l'appréciait le ferait réagir davantage que de se montrer à moitié nue devant lui, elle l'aurait asticoté autrement !


	18. Chapitre 18

Étrangement, l'absence de l'esclave semblait avoir mis en pause sa quête, aussi s'autorisa-t-elle quelques voyages d'agrément sur des planètes qu'elle savait inintéressantes, mais riches en distractions.

Ils s'offrirent ainsi, entre autres, une fort divertissante chasse à l'humain sur Numalli, un très agréable séjour balnéaire sur les plages torrides d'Ascondia, et quelques heures d'émerveillement pur face aux cristaux-étoiles des grottes de Kelor.

 _Durant trois semaines, ils avaient voyagé à un rythme paisible de monde en monde, s'arrêtant pour méditer face à un paysage magnifique ou pour visiter les ruines d'une cité Ancienne vaincue durant la grande guerre, visite que Delleb commenta de ses souvenirs de cette époque révolue._

 _Depuis leur visite dans le laboratoire d'Okumin'shi, sa reine s'était montrée bienveillante, presque douce envers lui, mettant son âme au supplice._

 _Elle n'avait plus cédé une seule fois à une de ces crises de colère qui lui avaient valu quelques côtes brisées et beaucoup de griffures, et ce malgré la frustration qu'il sentait toujours en elle._

 _Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu son commandant, elle lui avait même posé des questions personnelles, s'intéressant à ses goûts et à ses idées propres, sans demander son « avis de commandant »._

 _Et il ne l'en aimait que davantage !_

Il faisait plutôt chaud sur cette planète, mais les habitants à la saveur délicieusement relevée de combativité farouche et la sublime pluie d'étoiles filantes valaient largement de supporter la chaleur torride pour quelques heures.

« Il paraît que les humains font des vœux lorsqu'ils voient une étoile filante. Que feriez-vous comme vœu, Zil'reyn ? » demanda Delleb, allongée au sommet d'une dune pour mieux contempler le ciel nocturne.

« Aucun, Majesté, car contrairement aux humains superstitieux, je sais qu'il ne s'agit que de corps célestes qui se désintègrent en entrant dans l'atmosphère, et qu'ils n'ont aucun pouvoir d'exaucer des vœux. »

« Certes, mais imaginez que ce soit possible, que feriez-vous comme vœu ? »

« Alors je souhaiterais que vous soyez heureuse, Delleb » répondit le _wraith_ , assis en tailleur à côté d'elle.

« Vous ne pensez donc jamais à vous ? » demanda la reine en se redressant sur un coude.

« Oh, si, vous savoir heureuse me rend heureux... Donc, c'est un vœu égoïste. »

« Il faudra que nous discutions de votre définition de l'égoïsme .» lâcha la reine, pince-sans-rire, avant de s'abîmer à nouveau dans la contemplation du ciel.

Certes, le dévouement était une qualité primordiale chez un _wraith_ , mais là, cela devenait gênant. A chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle, il exsudait une telle candeur innocente qu'elle en avait presque la nausée.

Il se comportait pourtant parfaitement normalement le reste du temps, chassant sans sentimentalisme mal placé, et traitant certes Azur avec bonté, mais sans jamais lui permettre d'oublier son statut de créature inférieure. Alors où disparaissait donc son instinct et sa combativité de mâle alpha dès qu'elle devenait le cœur du sujet ?

« Zil'reyn, venez par ici.» ordonna-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ s'assit juste à côté d'elle.

« Plus près... Allez, approchez-vous » l'encouragea-t-elle.

L'air extrêmement mal à l'aise, il la fixait à présent, son visage à moins de dix centimètres du sien, si près qu'elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres.

« Delleb ? » finit il par murmurer pour briser le silence gênant.

« Oui, Zil'reyn ? »

« Puis-je me redresser ? »

Avec un feulement dépité, elle acquiesça, roulant des yeux.

Le _wraith_ se rassit en tailleur, le dos très droit et les joues d'un vert soutenu.

« Vous ai-je déçu ? » demanda-t-il, piteux, après une longue minute qu'elle passa à bouillonner intérieurement.

« A votre avis ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Oui... » murmura-t-il, baissant le nez d'un air soumis.

N'y tenant, elle se releva, faisant les cents pas en feulant, exaspérée, devant le _wraith_ toujours assis, l'air profondément désolé.

Le saisissant par le col, elle le releva à moitié.

« Arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez de vous comporter comme une esclave peureuse ! Vous êtes un alpha, comportez-vous comme tel ! » lui rugit-elle au visage avant de le laisser choir comme un vieux chiffon.

« Je ne comprend pas... » murmura-t-il, totalement perdu.

« Prouvez-moi que vous avez des _couilles_ , Zil'reyn ! » beugla-t-elle, lui décochant un brutal coup de pied dans l'entrejambe.

Sous le choc, le _wraith_ se crispa, serrant le dents, mais il n'émit pas un son, malgré la douleur.

Avec un feulement rageur, elle lui tourna le dos, se retenant de décocher des coups de pieds dans le vide sous le coup de la frustration, ce qui n'aurait fait que la rendre plus ridicule encore.

« Si je comprends bien, je dois me comporter en mâle alpha qui défend son territoire et son honneur et ne plus vous considérer comme ma reine ? » gronda-t-il, la voix encore déformée par la douleur.

« C'est ça, Zil'reyn ! Vous avec fini par compr... » commença-t-elle, sarcastique, avant de trébucher sous l'impact d'un brutal coup de poing en pleine joue.

Étouffant un gémissement incrédule, elle se redressa, crachant deux dents et un mélange de sang et de salive, alors que la douleur éclatait dans sa tête, semblant se répercuter le long de ses os.

« Je n'ai jamais frappé de femelle avant, mais ça, c'est pour toutes les fois où vous m'avez frappé, Delleb. Mon honneur m'interdit de vous battre jusqu'à ce que je vous aie cassé autant d'os que vous m'en avez brisé, mais je le ferais sans hésiter si vous étiez un mâle.» lâcha-t-il en un étrange mélange d'incrédulité face à son geste, de soulagement et de honte.

Elle le fixa d'un air torve, bougeant prudemment sa mâchoire endolorie. Elle bouillonnait de rage face à l'affront, et pourtant elle en était aussi immensément satisfaite. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait laisser un tel geste impuni. Elle lança donc son poing en avant, visant le nez du _wraith_ , qui esquiva son coup, saisit son bras et la propulsa violemment dans le sable derrière lui.

Elle se redressa en grondant de rage.

« Vous m'avez ordonné de ne plus vous traiter en reine, et je ne vous ai pas obéi. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, Majesté. A partir de maintenant je le ferais, et exigerais de vous autant de respect que j'en exigerais d'un égal. » ajouta-t-il, bloquant avec une facilité déconcertante la gifle toutes griffes dehors qu'elle avait tenté de lui mettre.

Elle rugit de rage, tentant de dégager son bras de la poigne ferme du mâle, plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, en vain.

Visant l'aisselle, elle tenta de lui faire lâcher prise à coups de poings.

Zil'reyn encaissa deux coup, avant de lui saisir l'autre poignet.

Elle se débattit comme une furie sans aucun résultat pendant quelques instant avant de se calmer.

« Zil'reyn, comment osez-vous ?! Lâchez moi tout de suite ! » siffla-t-elle, furieuse.

Le commandant sourit, l'air retors.

« Je ne sais pas, Delleb. Il me semble avoir compris que je devais cesser de vous laisser me mépriser. Qu'avez-vous dit, déjà... Ah, oui : cesser de me comporter comme une esclave peureuse et me comporter en mâle alpha ! » susurra-t-il, la fixant, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, si bien que ce fut elle qui se sentit vulnérable et gênée cette fois-ci.

« Suis-je assez viril à votre goût, Delleb ? » siffla-t-il, alors qu'elle fixait un point imaginaire quelque part derrière l'épaule du _wraith_ , pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce regard doré qui, pour la première fois, l'intimidait.

Elle continua à éviter son regard, les lèvres vaguement retroussées en un rictus agressif, puis il la relâcha, comme on rejette un animal sauvage qui se débat, avant de s'éloigner le long de la dune.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte que son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, tandis qu'une petite sueur aigre trempait son dos.

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre, elle avait eu peur. Pour la première fois en des millénaires, elle avait été sans défense.

Depuis sa naissance, elle avait toujours commandé, sans se poser de questions, les mâles se soumettant tout naturellement à elle, sans qu'elle n'ait jamais directement à lutter pour obtenir leur obédience.

Si un _wraith_ tentait de la défier, elle se contentait de le fixer d'un air dédaigneux, tandis que sa garde le réduisait en charpie. Elle avait été formée à l'art du combat, comme le voulait la tradition, mais elle n'avait jamais eu à le mettre en pratique avant d'avoir rencontré cette maudite coureuse, et le paquet d'ennuis qu'elle semblait emmener partout avec elle. Et voilà qu'elle réalisait brutalement qu'à mains nues, elle était absolument sans défense face à un _wraith_ bien entraîné, mais de carrure tout à fait moyenne.

« Vous auriez pu me soumettre à votre volonté, Delleb. » murmura doucement Zil'reyn dans son esprit, revenant vers elle avec l'air soucieux qu'il arborait toujours lorsque quelque chose la contrariait sur la ruche.

Elle ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil de surprise : ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée.

Elle n'aurait pas hésité à forcer un autre _wraith_ à se ravager tout seul le visage à coups de poing, pour l'avoir ainsi défiée, mais il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de contraindre mentalement Zil'reyn de lui obéir, alors même qu'il bravait son autorité de la manière la plus grossière qui fut.

La voix de son précepteur, un vieux _wraith_ acariâtre, qui alors qu'elle n'avait pas même une décennie, passait plus de temps à la punir à coup de cravache qu'à lui donner leçon, lui revint en mémoire.

« Une reine ne doit faire aucune distinction entre ses sujets : du commandant au drone, ils ne sont que des outils à votre service. N'oubliez jamais cela, Majesté : les mâles n'existent que pour vous servir et vous contenter, et vous n'existez que pour servir la grandeur de notre noble et puissante race. Sans la ruche, nous ne sommes rien. Ni vous, ni moi, ni Sa très noble Majesté votre mère. Un _wraith_ n'existe que parce qu'il sert sa reine, et une reine n'existe que parce qu'elle commande à une ruche. Il ne peut en être autrement, Majesté. »

Alors, qu'était-elle ? La voix exaspérante de la coureuse lui revint en mémoire.

 _Comportez-vous en reine, et alors je vous traiterais comme telle !_ , lui avait elle jeté à la figure, en même temps qu'une baffe cinglante, sa première depuis qu'elle était montée sur le trône.

Cette détestable créature était porteuse d'une étrange sagesse. Elle ne pouvait décemment prétendre être traitée avec respect et adoration, si elle ne faisait rien pour le mériter.

Depuis des éons, les reines accédaient ainsi au contrôle absolu des ruches, sans jamais avoir à prouver leur capacité à gouverner. Elles régnaient par droit de naissance, par le simple fait d'être femelles. Et depuis des millénaires, des reines potiches, telles Hétakrine ou Silla, gangrenaient leur race, laissant des territoires de chasse se perdre, et des lignées saines s'abâtardir au profit de coiffes complexe et de robes sublimes.

Elle avait renoncé librement à son statut de reine, et si la Déesse le désirait, elle le regagnerait, un jour, à la force de ses griffes et à l'agilité de son esprit.

D'ici-là, elle ne serait qu'une _wraith_ alpha.


	19. Chapitre 19

_Tout d'abord, merci à tout ceux qui me suivent, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre du premier acte de l'épopée de Delleb._

 _Pour ceux qui lisent aussi **au-delà des étoiles** , ce chapitre aura sans doute un goût de déjà vu, il s'agit en effet des chapitres 69 et 70 de l'arc 3, conté du point de vue de Delleb et Zil'reyn. _

_Si vous êtes très patient, très passionné ou les deux, vous pouvez comparez les échanges lignes à lignes, vous verrez ainsi que les perceptions des mêmes événements varient beaucoup, selon qui les vit..._

 _Bien sûr certain événement ne se trouvent pas dans ce récit... ou dans l'autre, les protagonistes respectifs n'y étant pas..._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Les cinq semaines arrivèrent bientôt à leur terme, et c'est sans trop d'espoir de revoir leur esclave qu'ils s'étaient rendus sur la planète où ils l'avaient laissée blessée entre les mains des deux coureurs.

Ils attendaient depuis près de deux longues heures, ponctuée toutes les dix ou quinze minutes de récriminations maugréées tout bas par Delleb, lorsqu'ils sentirent l'arrivée du _wraith_ renégat, avant de les voir apparaître quelques minutes plus tard, avec une Azur rayonnante, qui se jeta à leur pieds en les suppliant de la reprendre à leur service.

Elle se dérida un peu. A sa grande surprise, l'exaspérante humaine avait tenu parole et elle pouvait sentir la joie de Zil'reyn, à qui l'esclave avait plus manqué qu'il ne l'aurait avoué, et qui lui caressait à présent les cheveux comme on récompense un chien obéissant.

« Je suis surprise par votre honnêteté, Rosanna Gady » la complimenta-t-elle.

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Delleb. Je ne l'ai pas fait par respect pour vous, mais par respect pour Azur. Elle a librement choisi de revenir vous servir. J'espère que vous saurez la traiter en conséquence » cracha la coureuse avec aigreur.

Quelle vulgarité ! Ne pouvait-elle donc jamais fermer sa grande bouche pleine de grosses dents massives et apprécier l'honneur qu'elle lui faisait en la complimentant ?!

« Delleb, Azur vient de me dire que Rosanna a un pendentif représentant le symbole qu'on cherche » intervint télépathiquement Zil'reyn, la tirant de ses ruminations.

Azur le lui confirma.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Cette maudite humaine qui semblait toujours traîner dans ses pattes aurait le symbole sur elle. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

D'un pas vif, elle s'approcha de la coureuse, qui avec un feulement mauvais lui pointa son empaleur sous la gorge, menaçant d'avoir un "mauvais réflexe" si elle s'approchait davantage.

« Comment osez-vous ? »

« Vraiment ?! Vous me foncez dessus et vous vous étonnez que je me méfie ? » cracha la femme, sarcastique.

« Je n'allais vous faire aucun mal, humaine couarde ! » s'agaça la reine, sidérée de la bêtise craintive de cette race.

« Je ne suis pas télépathe, moi, alors si vous ne voulez pas que je réagisse, explicitez vos actes par la parole avant d'agir ! »

« Très bien, Rosanna Gady. Je désire voir le collier que vous portez. Auriez-vous la décence de baisser votre arme ? » soupira-t-elle, pressée d'en finir au plus vite.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme, baissant lentement son arme.

« Cela ne vous concerne pas ! » gronda-t-elle, se retenant d'ordonner à Zil'reyn de l'assommer d'un tir afin qu'elle puisse la fouiller tranquillement.

« Il s'agit de mon collier, ça me concerne donc. Pourquoi ? »  
Elle allait lui faire du mal ! Elle allait vraiment finir par faire ravaler ses questions idiotes à cette humaine !

 _Sentant la frustration de sa reine, il s'avança d'un pas, les mains levées en un geste apaisant._

 _« Nous cherchons un symbole précis, et Azur vient de m'assurer que vous portez ce symbole en pendentif. Nous ne voulons que le voir, rien de plus » expliqua-t-il patiemment tout en envoyant une onde apaisante à Delleb._

 _« Juste le voir ? » demanda la jeune femme, un peu moins méfiante._

 _« Et qu'implique ce symbole ? » gronda le traqueur, tendu._

 _« Je l'ignore. Seule Delleb le sait » répondit-il avec franchise._

 _Tous se tournèrent vers Delleb, qui bouillonnait toujours, les fixant à tour de rôle d'un œil mauvais._

 _«Ohhh, pis zut ! Le voilà ! » lâcha finalement l'humaine, sortant de son col un petit pendentif de bois clair au bout d'un cordon de cuir._

 _Delleb fixa le pendentif, qui représentait incontestablement une variante du symbole en trois dimensions, puis elle explosa._

 _« Où avez-vous volé ceci ? » rugit-elle, esquivant le traqueur qui tentait de l'intercepter pour saisir l'humaine par le col._

 _« Je ne l'ai volé nulle part, on me l'a offert. Maintenant, vous me reposez à terre, ou je tire » répondit froidement l'artiste, son arme à nouveau pointée sur sa reine, alors qu'il empêchait le traqueur de se jeter sur elle pour la déchiqueter._

 _« Delleb, je vous en supplie, posez-la » lui enjoignit-il mentalement._

 _Lentement, elle la reposa._

 _« Comment une créature aussi insignifiante que vous peut-elle porter ce symbole ? »_

 _« Une amie me l'a offert. C'est la déesse Tuim. Déesse de l'art et de la beauté. Le peuple qui la vénère pensent que, en tant qu'artiste, je suis en quelque sorte une prêtresse de Tuim. Voilà comment une créature insignifiante peut avoir ce symbole, espèce d'alien hystérique ! » répliqua la jeune femme, acide._

 _« Comment osez-vous ?! » fulmina Delleb, incapable de se calmer._

 _Il soupira. Voilà que ça recommençait ! Pourquoi n'étaient elles pas capable de communiquer comme les êtres civilisés qu'elles prétendaient être ?_

 _« Elles ont un tempérament aussi fort l'une que l'autre. Je doute qu'elles puissent jamais s'entendre » nota le traqueur dans son esprit._

 _« Vous m'avez espionné ? »_

 _« Non, je suis attentif aux éventuelles menaces. »_

 _« Vous me manquez de respect, je vous manque de respect. Vous vous souvenez, Delleb? » grinça la femelle humaine._

 _Il sentit l'esprit de sa reine en proie à une lutte interne. Elle détestait cette humaine et tout ce qu'elle représentait, mais en même temps, elle semblait être la seule piste qu'ils eussent en plus de six mois d'errances. Elle ne pouvais pas la laisser partir !_

 _« Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas nos échanges, mais vous avez récupéré Azur, et nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Nous allons donc prendre congé de votre royale personne, Delleb » lâcha finalement l'humaine, avant de saluer avec respect l'esclave qui s'était à moitié cachée derrière lui quand les choses s'étaient envenimées, et de lui faire un signe de tête, dont il ne sut s'il était irrévérencieux ou respectueux._

 _Le traqueur, salua d'une grande courbette ridicule l'esclave qui n'en revenait pas, lui arrachant à lui-même un petit rire de dédain, qui lui valut un feulement hargneux en guise d'adieu de la part du déviant._

 _Enfin, ils allaient retrouver la paix, loin de cet insupportable duo !_

Elle les regardait s'éloigner avec soulagement, lorsque soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle le savait déjà, sa quête n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir.

Quoi que la déesse ait prévu, cela semblait forcément passer par cette insolente, qui par trois fois déjà avait croisé sa route.

« Rosanna Gady ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Et je le fais, pourtant ! » répondit l'artiste avec arrogance sans même se retourner.

Que la Déesse lui vienne en aide, ou mission ou pas, elle allait étrangler cette créature !

La maudissant de tous les noms, elle se lança à sa poursuite.

Quelle humiliation ! Elle, seigneur de la galaxie, élite parmi les élites, en train de courir après un rebut de l'humanité, comme un chien après un bâton !

Au moins, la femme eut-elle la décence de s'arrêter, la fixant avec suffisance, les bras croisés.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Vous restez avec moi. »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'est pas question que je vous supporte, vous et vos sautes d'humeur, à cause d'une de vos obscures lubies ! Au revoir, Delleb » lâcha l'humaine, la plantant là.

Même un commandant de ruche serait mort pour un tel affront ! Il fallait qu'elle respire, doucement... profondément...

« Arrêtez-vous, c'est un ordre ! » les somma-t-elle aussi calmement que possible.

Aucun des deux coureurs ne se retourna.

« Rosanna Gady, revenez ici ! » hurla-t-elle de plus belle, assortissant son ordre d'une onde mentale qui s'infiltra immédiatement dans l'esprit du _wraith_ déviant, le clouant sur place, mais qui glissa sur l'esprit de l'humaine comme sur de la glace.

Cette dernière fit encore trois pas avant de réaliser que le _wraith_ n'était plus à côté d'elle. Le visage déformé de colère, elle lui fonça droit dessus.

«Relâchez-le tout de suite ! » exigea l'humaine.

« Obéissez-moi, et il sera libre. » répliqua-t-elle, un peu plus calme maintenant qu'elle contrôlait à nouveau la situation.

« Si je vous tue, il sera aussi libre. Je ne me soumettrais plus jamais à aucune reine, Delleb. Surtout pas à une égocentrique instable comme vous ! » cracha la jeune femme.

Elle la regarda s'énerver, sa chair rose tressautant à chacun de ses mots hargneux.

Pourquoi s'était-elle énervée ? Il ne s'agissait que d'une humaine pitoyable et éphémère, pas de quoi se retourner les _schiithars_.

« Essaie seulement, faible humaine » siffla-t-elle avec suffisance.

L'instant d'après, elle était à genoux, un voile noir devant les yeux, alors que dans sa tempe éclatait la douleur du coup de crosse que venait de lui mettre l'humaine.

Là, elle avait été trop loin !

Avec un feulement furieux, elle se jeta au jugé dans ses jambes, la faisant tomber. Elles commencèrent à s'échanger des coups, dans le plus grand chaos, puis elle sentit deux bras puissants la ceinturer et la tirer en arrière, alors que le traqueur éloignait l'humaine, écumante comme une bête.

« Zil'reyn, lâchez-moi, cette chienne a osé me mordre ! » rugit-elle, furieuse de ne plus pouvoir en découdre.

En guise de réponse, le _wraith_ la noya sous une onde d'apaisement, qui lui fit quelque peu reprendre ses esprits. Elle venait de se donner en spectacle en se battant comme une bête avec cette humaine... qui l'avait mordue comme un animal !

« Cette chienne m'a mordue ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de répéter sans parvenir à y croire.

« Arrêtez de gémir, on ne voit déjà plus rien ! » lança l'artiste hargneuse.

« Vous m'avez mordue ! »

« Oui, Delleb, je vous ai mordue, et je ne m'en excuserais pas, alors cessez de nous casser les oreilles ! » grinça la jeune femme.

« Espèce de... »

« Delleb, calmez-vous ! » la coupa mentalement Zil'reyn, lui faisant ravaler le chapelet d'injures qu'elle se préparait à lâcher.

« _Au revoir_ ! » conclut l'artiste, glaciale, la plantant là, sous le regard inquiet et désolé d'Azur et de Zil'reyn.

 _Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se finir ainsi. Ils étaient leur seule chance de résoudre enfin ce mystère qui minait sa reine._

 _Il n'appréciait guère le traqueur, mais il semblait être raisonnable, et Rosanna lui avait semblé capable d'écouter et de comprendre, tant qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à sa souveraine._

 _Il devait agir._

 _Plantant les deux femelles sur place, il se lança sur les traces des coureurs._

 _« Je suis venu m'excuser, au nom de Delleb et en mon nom, pour toute cette scène, Rosanna Gady._

 _Vous avez eu l'honnêteté rare de nous ramener Azur, et vous avez le courage et la force de caractère suffisante pour tenir tête à une reine aussi caractérielle que Delleb. Aucun mâle et peu de reines_ wraiths _ont ce courage, et vous n'êtes qu'humaine. Je vous respecte pour cela » déclara-t-il, la flattant comme il le ferait avec une reine récalcitrante._

 _« Merci. J'accepte vos excuses, pas celles de Delleb. Qu'elle vienne me les présenter en personne » répondit l'humaine d'un ton bien plus doux._

 _Ne pouvait-elle pas juste accepter ses excuses, qui lui coûtaient déjà bien assez, et aller de l'avant ?_

 _« Parce que je vous respecte, je vous demande instamment d'accepter la requête de Delleb. J'ignore ce que signifie ce symbole, mais elle a quitté sa ruche et l'héritage de ses ancêtres pour partir à sa recherche. Je ne puis croire qu'il n'ait pas une importance vitale, et vous êtes notre première véritable piste » expliqua-t-il, se rendant compte au fur et à mesure qu'il les prononçait qu'il pensait chacun des mots qu'il disait._

 _L'humaine le fixa sans le voir, perdue dans ses pensées._

 _« Je vous en supplie, Rosanna Gady, acceptez que nous vous suivions quelque temps ! Je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissant, et aurais une immense dette envers vous ! » lâcha-t-il finalement, désespéré._

 _Les deux coureurs l'observaient toujours en silence, alors que les secondes s'égrenaient, incongrues._

 _Pourquoi ne réagissaient ils pas ? Il venait littéralement de les supplier ! Lui, un commandant de ruche !_

 _Il se retourna au bruit de Delleb et d'Azur qui arrivaient d'un pas rapide._

 _« Dites donc, vous ! Pas très digne d'envoyer son commandant s'excuser à votre place ! » lança la femme, sortant de son mutisme._

 _« Je ne l'ai pas envoyé. Il a fait ça de sa propre initiative » siffla sa reine, le fusillant du regard._

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête sous le reproche. Il le faisait pour elle, mais qu'il haïssait lui déplaire ainsi !_

 _« Je suppose que vous avez suivi notre conversation ? » demanda l'humaine._

 _En un instant, il partagea les événements avec elle.  
« Oui. »  
« Alors, vos excuses ? » demanda-t-elle, têtue_

 _« Zil'reyn, vous allez me le payer ! » siffla Delleb, mauvaise, dans son esprit._

 _Les deux femelles continuèrent à se disputer au sujet des excuses, négociant par la même occasion les conditions de leurs collaboration, qu'il ne suivit que d'une oreille, alors qu'une rage aigre lui emplissait le cœur. Durant cinq merveilleuses semaines, il avait partagé une intimité extraordinaire avec Delleb, et voilà qu'à cause de cette humaine, sa reine, son amour lui en voulait à nouveau._

 _« Si vous voulez, mais c'est moi la patronne et vous m'obéissez sans discuter, tant que vous êtes avec nous. »_

 _La phrase de l'humaine le ramena au présent par son incongruité, ainsi que la colère de Delleb, qui venait d'atteindre de nouveaux sommets._

 _Elle venait d'exiger d'une reine qu'elle lui obéisse?!  
Il ne put retenir un petit sourire appréciateur._

 _Cette Rosanna Gady était irrespectueuse, agaçante, et agressive, elle n'en avait pas moins un courage et un culot extraordinaires !_

 _« Soit ! » capitula Delleb, ce qui le surprit encore plus._

 _« J'attends toujours vos excuses » répliqua calmement Rosanna, qui ne semblait jamais se satisfaire de ce qu'elle avait._

 _Delleb inspira et expira plusieurs fois, forçant son esprit au calme._

 _« Rosanna Gady, je vous présente mes excuses, pour vous avoir insultée, frappée, et déshonorée. Cela suffit-il ? » lâcha-t-elle très vite, comme on arrache un pansement._

 _« Je vois combien cela vous a coûté, ça suffira, mais pour notre bien-être réciproque, tâchez de contrôler un peu mieux vos nerfs à l'avenir, que vous n'ayez plus jamais à vous excuser ! Je suis quand à moi navrée d'avoir également dû en venir à de telles extrémités » répondit la jeune femme, en une dernière insulte._

 _Ils allaient enfin pouvoir avancer !_

 _« Il serait peut-être indiqué de neutraliser vos traceurs, afin que nous n'ayons plus la moitié des traqueurs de la galaxie sur vos traces » suggéra-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé._

 _« C'est gentil, mais c'est déjà fait » répondit la jeune femme._

 _« Alors pourquoi être revenue, vous pouviez retourner parmi les vôtres ?» s'étonna-t-il._

 _« Les choses sont compliquées. Mon retour est quelque peu retardé, mais cela importe peu. Markus, tu composes l'adresse ? » demanda-t-elle à son compagnon, qui attendait près du DHD._

 _« Pour aller où ? » demanda Delleb, aussi perplexe que lui._

 _« Vous verrez » répondit l'humaine, avant de s'effacer pour les laisser passer devant elle, le traqueur ouvrant la marche._

Ils traversèrent, découvrant une jungle torride et dégoulinante d'eau, ainsi que - tentant avec plus ou moins de succès de dissimuler leurs présence dans l'Esprit - deux _wraiths_.

Il s'avéra rapidement qu'un des deux était un traqueur particulièrement chétif, que l'humaine semblait aussi avoir dévoyé et qu'elle avait envoyé chasser pour son compte.

Comment, par quelle magie ? Mystère.

Le traqueur avait visiblement trouvé pour elle des atlantes, et les avaient ensuite attendu là, pour le leur annoncer, ce qui sembla ravir les deux coureurs.

Elle regarda avec répugnance l'humaine féliciter chaleureusement le déficient pour son travail, avant d'annoncer vouloir envoyer un message radio depuis « l' _Utopia_ ».

L'instant d'après elle sentit l'esprit de Markus contacter celui du _wraith_ qui tentait toujours de leur dissimuler sa présence.

Elle allait demander ce qu'était cet « _Utopia_ » lorsque, dans une grande lueur, elle fut téléportée.

Alors que Zil'reyn dégainait son arme, sur ses gardes, elle détailla la coursive - dont l'architecture lui était désagréablement familière - dans laquelle ils avaient reparu.

Avec un ton bien trop joyeux, Rosanna leur expliqua qu'ils étaient à bord de l' _Utopia_ , un vaisseau lanthien qu'elle semblait bien compter refaire voler, avant de les abandonner aux mains du traqueur renégat, avec l'ordre de leurs trouver une chambre.

Avec un soupir résigné, Markus se tourna vers Azur qui, avec un sourire ravi, ouvrit la marche.

« Azur, quelques explications s'imposent » fit remarquer Zil'reyn.

« Pardon, Monseigneur. Bien sûr. Voici l' _Utopia_ , frégate de combat lanthienne. C'est ici que Rosanna et Markus m'ont emmenée pour ma convalescence. J'ai eu le temps de parcourir ces couloirs en tous sens et je les connais plutôt bien. Je vais vous emmener à la chambre que j'ai occupée jusque là, elle est petite, mais propre et confortable, Majesté. J'ai repéré les quartiers des officiers, bien plus grands et plus dignes de vous, mais ils ont besoin de rénovations avant de pouvoir être habitables » expliqua l'adolescente, les guidant sans hésitation à travers les longs couloirs jusqu'à la petite pièce qu'elle occupait encore le matin même.

Elle s'effaça respectueusement devant elle, lui laissant découvrir la minuscule chambrine, meublée de deux couchettes et d'une petite table ornée d'une plante tropicale.

Spartiate, microscopique, mais propre et, elle dut bien le reconnaître, le lit semblait plutôt moelleux.

Pendant qu'elle inspectait les lieux, Markus indiqua deux chambres voisines aux deux alphas, qui découvrirent sans aucun enthousiasme deux petites pièces identiques à la première, mais remplies de poussière et autres insectes morts, en plus de quelques autres débris laissés par dix siècles d'abandon.

Ils étaient à peine entrés que les portes, dans un chuintement hydraulique, se refermèrent sur eux.

« Restez là, vous êtes en sécurité. Nous allons essayer de faire décoller cette vieille carcasse » déclara le renégat à travers le battant, avant d'emmener une Azur désolée, qui ne cessait de s'excuser de sa petite voix.

Ils avaient osé l'enfermer comme un vulgaire prisonnier !  
Elle donna quelques coups de poings dans la porte, sans autre résultat que de se faire mal.

« Delleb, calmez-vous. Je doute qu'ils veuillent nous faire le moindre mal » intervint Zil'reyn dans son esprit.

« Il est hors de question que je reste enfermée dans ce... placard ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Cessez de râler. Il n'y a pas de serpent lyophilisé depuis des décennies sous la table dans votre chambre, au moins » fit tristement remarquer le commandant.

« Un serpent lyophilisé ? C'est répugnant ! »

Le commandant eu ce qui se rapprochait d'un haussement d'épaules télépathique.

« Faites-moi sortir de là, Zil'reyn ! » exigea-t-elle après deux minutes de bruits divers et variés en provenance de la chambre voisine.

« Je le ferais avec joie, Delleb, mais il n'y a pas de panneau de contrôle des portes à l'intérieur des chambres, juste un commutateur, et j'ai déjà tiré une dizaine de fois sur la porte sans résultat aucun. »

« On est enfermés ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

«Il semblerait. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre une occasion pour sortir de là » répondit l'alpha, tout en tentant d'épousseter une des couchettes avant de s'y laisser choir.

C'est donc perdue dans le silence angoissant du vaisseau, et dans ses propres ruminations, qu'elle passa les minutes suivantes, jusqu'à ce qu'une vibration puissante secoue toute la carcasse.

« Accrochez-vous, on va décoller ! » annonça avec excitation l'esprit du _wraith_ encore inconnu qui les avait soigneusement ignorés jusque-là.

La vibration s'intensifia, alors que la coque gémissait sous la pression.

« Quelque chose retient le vaisseau ! » s'exclama Zil'reyn, dont l'expérience de pilote lui permettait d'interpréter les sons discordants de la frégate.

« Des milliers de tonnes de terre, et une forêt vierge ! Maintenant, fermez-la! » beugla Markus dans l'Esprit.

Le gémissement se transforma en crissement strident puis, dans un tremblement terrifiant, le vaisseau s'arracha à ses entraves.

Elle sentit très distinctement la frégate tanguer alors que les arbres gigantesques qui l'avaient recouverte tombaient les uns après les autres.

Un filet de sueur glacée coula dans sa nuque. Elle était prisonnière, impuissante, d'une carcasse millénaire pilotée par une humaine tarée, qui était en train de réinventer l'art des labours.

Aussi soudainement que tout cela avait commencé, ça s'arrêta, et ils s'immobilisèrent dans un calme surnaturel, seule la discrète vibration des moteurs indiquant qu'ils volaient toujours.

« Je n'y crois pas, mais on est toujours en vie » maugréa télépathiquement Zil'reyn.

Elle ne put que silencieusement acquiescer, tout en ramassant la petite plante tropicale que les vibrations avaient envoyée valdinguer au sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vaisseau atterrit et les portes de leurs cabines s'ouvrirent, tandis que la voix euphorique de l'humaine résonnait dans les communicateurs, leur demandant de la rejoindre dans une salle de contrôle auxiliaire, jusqu'où elle les guida.

Elle les attendait, plantée entre deux consoles, un doigts levé pour exiger le silence absolu, alors qu'elle avait bien des objections à lui présenter, à commencer par le traitement inadmissible qu'elle venait de subir !

« Voici Léonard, l'ingénieur de génie qui a remis cette épave en état. Il va avoir besoin de toutes les mains disponibles pour que l' _Utopia_ puisse vraiment être à nouveau appelée un vaisseau spatial. Je vous demande donc de suivre ses instructions à la lettre afin que cela ce passe le mieux possible » expliqua-t-elle, présentant un _wraith_ efflanqué, dont la manche droite du manteau pendait mollement, vide.

Elle faillit s'étouffer. Il était hors de question qu'elle se soumette à _ça_ !  
« Il est exclu que j'obéisse à un déficient immonde et inutile ! » cracha-t-elle, outrée, alors que le manchot, visiblement conscient de l'insulte qu'il était à sa race tout entière, se ratatinait.

Les bras croisées, elle laissa le silence appuyer ses paroles.

Ce fut une gifle cinglante qui souligna ses propos.

« Que ce soit très clair, Delleb ! Vous insultez un membre de mon équipage, vous m'insultez moi. Vous ou un de vos subordonnés manque de respect à l'un d'entre eux, vous me manquez de respect, et je réagirai en conséquence. Vous êtes ici en qualité d'invités, sur mon vaisseau, sous mes règles. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? » siffla la femme à son oreille, si bas qu'elle seule put l'entendre.

Fixant un point imaginaire pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de lui arracher le nez avec les dents, elle feula avec hargne.

Après l'avoir fixée quelques instants, en un duel intangible, l'humaine se détourna, s'approchant des deux déviants sous ses ordres, qui reculèrent d'un pas, visiblement effrayés.

« Et j'attends également respect et courtoisie de votre part. Chacun est en droit d'attendre un minimum de considération de sa personne et de ses compétences, alors pas de petits jeux de domination à base de "sale déviant" et autres "déficient". Histoire de vous passer l'envie à tous de vous insulter mutuellement : voici Filymn, de la ruche de Silla. Il nous a laissé tuer son ancien commandant disgracié en traqueur et a choisi de nous rejoindre, Markus et moi. Voici Léonard, qui a refusé de se laisser exécuter et a fui sa ruche pour survivre. Il a accepté avec joie de devenir l'ingénieur en chef de l' _Utopia_. Voici Zil'reyn, l'ancien commandant de la ruche de Delleb, qui a tout abandonné pour suivre sa reine dans une quête mystérieuse, et qui l'a fait tout en n'étant plus du tout imprégné de cette dernière... » les présenta-t-elle, un à un.  
« Comment... ? » s'étrangla l'ex-commandant, choqué.

Il avait raison : comment pouvait-elle le savoir, alors qu'elle-même avait eu tant de peine à en prendre conscience ? Détestable, mais intéressante...

« Un don... Et enfin, voici Delleb, qui a lâché sa ruche, ses _wraiths_ et sa vie, pour courir par monts et par vaux après un mystérieux symbole... »

Non, tout bien réfléchi, il ne s'agissait que d'une insupportable peste prétentieuse qui ne ratait pas une occasion de l'insulter.

« ...Vous êtes donc tous une belle brochette de déviants, aussi dingues que Markus et moi. Maintenant que tout ceci est clair, je vous laisse quelque temps ensemble, Markus et moi devons nous rendre quelque part. Bonne journée » conclut-elle, faisant un signe de tête au manchot qui la téléporta d'une simple pression sur un bouton.


	20. Chapitre 20

L'air semblait si épais qu'il aurait été possible de le trancher d'un coup de lame, et pourtant, ils se fixaient en chiens de faïence, sans qu'aucun n'ose parler le premier.

Au bout de dix longues minutes, elle n'y tint plus.

« Il est hors de question que je fasse quoique ce soit avec des... déviants traîtres à leurs ruches. Azur, viens.» lâcha-t-elle, sortant de la salle avec un air fier, l'esclave sur ses talons.

 _En l'entendant parler, il eut envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Elle, Delleb, la reine qui avait abandonné sa ruche à la merci des autres reines, osait dire ça ?!_

 _Si elle voulait avoir la moindre chance d'obtenir quoique ce soit de cette Rosanna, il allait d'abord falloir qu'elle gagne le cœur de ses subordonnés, et même s'ils étaient clairement des déviants, ce n'était pas en les insultant qu'elle y parviendrait._

 _Avec un feulement exaspéré, il se lança à sa poursuite, laissant le traqueur et le scientifique faire connaissance de leur côté._

Il la trouva dans une sorte de salle de réunion, dotée d'une grande baie vitrée qui, bien que toute maculée de terre, s'ouvrait sur une vue magnifique de la jungle qui encerclait la clairière où ils s'étaient posés.

« Où est Azur ? » demanda-t-il, remarquant l'absence de l'esclave.

« Je l'ai envoyée nettoyer une chambre d'officier, il est hors de question que je remette les pieds dans ce placard qu'ils osent appeler cabine.» répondit elle, le regard perdu dans le lointain.  
« C'est un vaisseau de guerre, Delleb, c'est normal que les cabines soient petites. » expliqua-t-il, venant se placer à côté d'elle devant la fenêtre.

« Je sais. Des vaisseaux comme celui-là, j'en ai vu des dizaines durant la guerre. Ces frégates étaient les cauchemars de nos croiseurs. Petits, rapides, mais bien protégés derrière leurs boucliers et lourdement armés... Mais je n'étais jamais montée à bord. »

« Je doute qu'aucun _wraith_ soit monté à bord avant nous, ou du moins qu'il ait survécu assez longtemps pour pouvoir en témoigner. »

« Vous avez sans doute raison, Zil'reyn. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

« Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, Delleb, arrêtez de vous comporter comme une de ces reines potiches plus soucieuses de leurs griffes et de leur réputation que de leurs actes ! » lâcha-t-il avec appréhension.

«Pardon ?! »

« Vous l'avez entendue tout à l'heure. Voilà ce qu'il reste de votre réputation : une folle qui déambule dans la galaxie à la chasse d'un mystérieux symbole, alors cessez de vous comportez comme si vous étiez encore Delleb la Conquérante, et agissez comme vous l'avez fait il y a des millénaires, quand vous n'étiez encore rien ni personne, et que vous avez su gagner le cœur de milliers de _wraiths_ , par vos paroles et vos actes ! »

« Zil'reyn, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, n'osant croire que c'était lui qui lui tenait un tel discours.

« Non, rien ne va ! Ma reine, qui a toujours été sage, réfléchie et posée, s'est transformée en une hystérique colérique et sans cervelle depuis quelques années ! La reine dont je me suis imprégné était magnifique, droite sur son trône, fier et fidèle à ses idéaux et à nos coutumes. C'était Delleb, la grande, qui a vaincu la flotte d'Albertus d'Andromède et ses croiseurs lourds avec seulement une ruche de seconde zone et une vingtaine de frégates déclassées !

Vous avez convaincu plus de deux mille _wraiths_ , de trois ruches différentes, de vous suivre, vous, une reine sans trône de même pas deux millénaires, au combat. Vous les avez convaincus de trahir leurs reines, et les ordres qu'ils avaient reçu, pour vous suivre dans une manœuvre risquée. Tous jusqu'au dernier, savaient que seule la mort les attendaient. Mort aux mains des Anciens en cas d'échec, exécution pour trahison en cas de réussite, et pourtant, ils vous ont tous suivie.

Vous les avez convaincus, et vous avez triomphé de la flotte invaincue d'Albertus ! Tous les _wraiths_ apprennent aujourd'hui encore que, sans votre courage et votre bravoure, jamais nous n'aurions pu vaincre Albertus, laissant la cité d'Ys sans défense, et mettant les Anciens à genoux. Après votre victoire, les cités sont tombées les unes après les autres, Ys, Wineta, Iram (1), jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'Atlantis ! Vous avez été un phare dans la nuit pour des milliers d'entre nous. Une guide, sage et fiable. Nous avons besoin de vous ! Les _wraiths_ ne sont rien sans leurs reines. Trop nous ont abandonnée. Ne nous abandonnez pas vous aussi. Nous avons besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous ! » s'exclama-t-il, les grilles qui retenaient ses pensées définitivement ouvertes.

Elle eut un petit rire triste.

« A quoi bon ? Regardez donc ces trois déviants, qui suivent cette humaine comme si elle était leur reine... Nous ne sommes plus que ça, de gros parasites verts qui se gargarisent d'exploits vieux de dix mille ans, mais sans plus assez de fierté pour exiger la place qui est la nôtre ! A quoi bon sauver un tel ramassis de déchets, Zil'reyn ? Cette maudite humaine à raison, nous sommes tous déviants...» lâcha-t-elle, cynique.

« Nous ne sommes pas déviants, pas nous ! L'univers n'est que changement, évolution, et notre race s'est figée il y a dix mille ans. Le monde a continué à évoluer, et ceux qui ont changé avec sont aujourd'hui déviants par rapport à des normes périmées depuis des millénaires ! Mais les véritables déviants sont les anomalies qui n'ont pas évolué.» répondit-il avec fougue.

« C'est délicat de votre part d'essayer de me consoler, Zil'reyn. »

« Je serais toujours là pour vous soutenir et vous aider, Delleb, quoi qu'il arrive. » répondit il avec douceur.

« Merci. »

Le _wraith_ s'assit sur la table à moitié décatie.

« Je vais vous avouer quelque chose, Delleb. Je les comprends. Je comprends pourquoi ces trois _wraiths_ suivent cette humaine. Ce matin, je n'aurais pas su, mais maintenant je comprends. Elle incarne tout ce que chaque _wraith_ a toujours rêvé d'avoir comme reine. Elle est sincère, honnête et généreuse, mais aussi sauvage, féroce et courageuse. Elle sait voir en eux leur potentiel, au-delà de leurs tares ou de leurs défauts. Elle exploite leurs capacités à leur maximum, tirant d'eux le meilleur, quels que soient leurs handicaps. Elle a un but, qui m'échappe quelque peut, mais qui l'habite, et elle leur permet de participer à cet objectif, elle sait leur montrer qu'ils sont utiles, et appréciés. Enfin, elle veille sur eux et prend leur défense, comme si l'attaque qui leur est portée lui était portée.

Si cette humaine continue sur sa lancée, elle aura la moitié des _wraiths_ de bas rang, des déviants, des mutilés et des mécontents sous ses ordres d'ici quelques décennies. » déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire gêné, presque désolé de lui faire cet aveu.

Elle le fixa, figée par une réalisation brutale.

Cette humaine n'était pas un vulgaire maillon dans la chaîne qui la mènerait à son but, elle en était la clé !

Comment pouvait-elle ne pas l'avoir vu avant ?!

Son peuple se mourait, englué dans des traditions absurdes et des codes obsolètes. Ils dégénéraient, faute de renouveau, faute de leader visionnaire capable de les fédérer autour d'idées nouvelles.

Ils allaient au devant d'une titanesque famine. Trop de _wraiths_ , pas assez d'humains, et cette petite, insignifiante créature avait trouvé la solution ! Une solution si folle, si contre-nature, si... nouvelle, qu'aucun humain, aucun _wraith_ de cette galaxie ne pouvait y avoir pensé. Il avait fallu une minuscule et exaspérante humaine venue d'une autre galaxie pour que les _wraiths_ aient enfin un espoir de regagner leur grandeur perdue !

Avec la même acuité, elle réalisa quel serait son rôle.

Zil'reyn avait raison : Rosanna Gady n'avait pas besoin d'une vieille reine hystérique pour rallier tout ce que la galaxie comptait de _wraiths_ ostracisés. Mais seule une reine aussi ancienne, expérimentée et reconnue qu'elle pourrait convaincre les autres reines, les commandants et les élites de les rejoindre.

Elle avait à nouveau un but. Elle se sentit renaître.

Une nouvelle ère s'ouvrait pour les siens. Une nouvelle ère qui avait déjà commencé pour elle, avec ses nouvelles règles du jeu. Il était temps qu'elle change d'habits et endossent ceux de son nouveau rôle.

En un pas, elle fut juste en face du _wraith_ , qui la fixait, dubitatif.

« Zil'reyn, je n'ai pas été une reine digne de vous. Pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »

La mâchoire du _wraith_ se décrocha sous la surprise. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé pardon, ni dit s'il vous plaît. Il allait bien falloir qu'il s'y habitue. Nouvelles règles, nouvelles manières de commander !

« Majesté... Delleb... ma reine... » bafouilla-t-il, totalement perdu.

« Zil'reyn, fermez-la » lui ordonna-t-elle avec un petit sourire, lui fermant la bouche d'un geste délicat. « C'est mieux comme ça.» conclut-elle avec satisfaction, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du _wraith_ abasourdi, avant de quitter la pièce pour revenir vers la salle de contrôle, où elle trouva les deux déviants, respectivement à moitié enfoncé dans une gaine technique pour le traqueur, et en train de se battre avec le système informatique du vaisseau pour l'autre.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle, s'attirant deux regards stupéfaits.

Voyant que ni l'ingénieur manchot ni le traqueur ne semblaient décidé à réagir, elle répéta sa question sur un ton toujours égal.

Le scientifique se reprit finalement.

« C'est très généreux à vous, Majesté. Voici une tablette. Pourriez-vous aller en queue du vaisseau, dans cette salle, afin de me dire comment fonctionne les condensateurs ? » demanda le manchot, lui tendant un petit écran sur lequel était affiché un plan.

« Bien sûr. Oh, et j'ignore comment activer les hauts-parleurs du vaisseau, mais vous devriez rappeler Azur, je l'ai envoyée faire du ménage, mais tout compte fait, je pense qu'elle vous sera plus utile à réparer quelque chose. »

« Merci, Majesté. »

« Léonard, c'est bien cela? J'interdis à Zil'reyn de m'appeler Majesté, alors j'apprécierais que vous vous en absteniez également. Appelez-moi Delleb. »

Les deux _wraiths_ échangèrent un bref regard surpris.

« Si cela vous sied, Delleb ! » répondit l'ingénieur avec ce qu'elle devina être une pointe d'un respect tout nouveau.

Tout en cheminant dans les couloirs, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Perturbant, vraiment perturbant d'établir de tels rapports avec d'autres _wraiths_ , mais redoutablement efficace.

En moins de trois minutes, elle avait fait oublier ses précédentes insultes, et avait même réussi à s'attirer une pointe de respect de la part de deux déviants visiblement passablement remontés contre la société traditionnelle qui les avaient rejeté, et leur symbole le plus éminent, les reines.

Durant de longues heures, elle aida aux réparations des innombrables avaries du vaisseau, collectant des cristaux, examinant des écrans, et ouvrant ou fermant toutes sortes de vannes pour Léonard.

Si Azur les aida jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'envoie dépoussiérer une chambre pour Zil'reyn et une autre pour Filymn au coucher du soleil, le commandant ne reparut pas de la journée.

Lorsque l'ingénieur déclara la journée de travail finie, elle avait mal partout et ses mains étaient endolories par tant de labeur manuel.

Elle rapporta donc le mystérieux mécanisme qu'il l'avait envoyé chercher au fond d'une soute, ainsi que la tablette qui lui avait permis de s'orienter dans le dédale de coursives de l' _Utopia_.

« Merci... Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? » demanda Léonard, l'air inquiet.

Elle feula un assentiment.

« Est-ce qu'on peut vous appeler Madame, comme Madame Gady ? »

« Euh... oui, pourquoi pas. »

« Merci, Madame ! » s'éclaira le traqueur qui avait été visiblement très mal l'aise de ne l'appeler que par son nom.

Elle allait quitter la pièce lorsque, d'un faible tiraillement sur son esprit, le traqueur la retint.

« Un problème, Filymn ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant un effort pour être avenante malgré sa fatigue.

« Azur nous a dit que vous cherchiez un symbole que Mme Gady a en pendentif.» expliqua le _wraith._

« C'est exact. Pourquoi ? »  
« Elle a le même tatoué dans le dos, Madame. Je l'ai vu quand je les suivais. »

Elle dut avoir l'air de ne pas le croire, car l'ingénieur se sentit obligé de renchérir.

« Il a raison, je l'ai vu aussi, un jour qu'ils étaient là, et que Markus lui changeait ses pansements. Sur tout le bas de son dos, avec une étrange écriture tout autour. Clairement un tatouage _wraith_ , mais impossible d'en décrypter le sens ! »

« Il faut que je le voie ! »

« Azur s'en doutait, alors on a regardé dans les images de surveillance du vaisseau, et on a trouvé un plan.» expliqua fièrement le scientifique, allumant un écran sur lequel une image figée montrait Rosanna assise sur une caisse, sa blouse relevée jusqu'aux omoplates, découvrant le vaste tatouage noir sur lequel son compagnon _wraith_ étalait un onguent.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça.

La main du renégat cachait une partie du tatouage, mais il s'agissait indubitablement du symbole de la Déesse, entouré d'une délicate frise du langage antique et secret des reines.

Elle-même avait un tatouage dans la même langue sur la hanche gauche. Son nom véritable, que lui avait offert la Déesse par l'intermédiaire de sa prêtresse, la Reine-sans-Nom. Le nom qui ne serait jamais connu que de ses sœurs et de leur déité, ainsi que son titre, unique, qui la décrivait dans son essence même.

Elle fixa l'écran et le tatouage noir qui se détachait si bien sur la peau claire de l'humaine.

Elle n'était pas de taille face à ce mystère. Il était temps qu'elle retourne sur Iridia... et pas seule. La Déesse déciderait que faire en définitive avec cette humaine.

* * *

(1) _Autant de cités mythiques, qui disparurent, englouties par les flots, ou sans laisser de traces du jour au lendemain..._

* * *

 **Vous voici arrivé à la fin du premier arc de par delà le destin.  
**

 **Destin que Delleb ne fait tout juste qu'embrasser.**

 **Vous pourrez la retrouver dès noel, dans "Au-delà des étoiles, par-delà le destin" qui réunira ensemble nos trois paires de héros, qui chacun à leur manière poursuivent le même but.**

 **Dans l'intervalle, il y aura une ou deux rumeurs stellaires.**

 **En attendant, je ne puis que vous recommander d'aller lire** _peaceful wraith_ **et sa suite par** _dragonne 16_ **, ou comment des wraiths et des humains apprennent à vivre en harmonie.**

 **L'histoire est très prenante, et telle le papillon, l'auteur s'est vraiment épanouie au fil des chapitres.**

 **Allez la lire d'urgence, et si vous aimez, dites le lui, vos reviews sont le sel des âmes des écrivains!**

 **A très bientôt et merci de m'avoir suivie au grès des pages et des chapitres!**

 **Atlantis**


End file.
